Megatron's Revenge
by YourRisingStorm
Summary: War! After the defeat of the Decepticons, they have returned in full strength to accomplish their goal: total universe domination. Gathering a powerful army, the Axis of Evil Alliance, the Decepticons have one problem lying in their way: Cooler. No flames
1. Introduction and Prologue

INTRODUCTION

Hey reader! I'm Cooler, although my actual name is Rex Debaby (pronounced Day-Bee) and I'll be more than ecstatic if you take your time to read this story, conjuring up the story of how I became wanted by Megatron, the evil, heartless leader of the Decepticons who was contemplating the destruction of Earth along with his cruel henchmen (I mean henchbots). One little accidental intrusion with the Decepticon campaign and my life was turned around and was heading through perilous situations. I've been chased, hunted, captured, tortured, and hospitalized many times during this epic crisis within the time of revolution and the establishment of the Cybertronian and Earth Alliance and the Axis of Evil Alliance that was headed by General Vladimir Ourmurov of the Soviet Union and Megatron himself. Eventually Soviet Russia was severed by devastating Chinese attacks and the Russian Federation was formed along with the formation of the Tibetan Empire and the other half of China being claimed by the Japanese Empire. Canada, conversely, was an important division of Canadian North America that the Axis of Evil desired to eliminate. Ottawa had fallen to crippling attacks by Polish forces, so Montreal became the new capital once King Wayne claimed kingship over the land where once King Luke the Virtuous reigned over. I, Cooler, was just a pilot who defended Canada from the Polish threat. It was later exposed that Megatron was the cause of all the chaos and havoc that ravaged our planet. Mentioning the conflicts with Soviet Russia, the CAEA, the AOEA, and Canada were essential to the story, as were mine. If I were to tell the story with only my journey through those times of dismal, the story itself would be too complex to comprehend. So sit back, get a snack, find a comfortable place to sit and dive into the adventure, the action, the excitement and become one with the dire situation.

EPILOGUE

The year is 2012 and all the humans living on Earth had been banished from the evil oppression of Tygorfang two years ago. Eventually those remaining on Earth hired a KGB regiment Sector Viktor assassin and killed the evil tyrant that was found to be a Decepticon. It is unknown when the leader will find out that his double agent had been slaughtered and will return with a mass force to wipe out all others…

About ten years ago, animals had eventually developed intelligence of a human and began to question why they had to take orders from the humans and rebelled against their masters and a war broke out between the humans and the much more intelligent animals. The leader of the rebellion was a killer whale named Wayne who was a personal pet for King Luke, the ruler of Canada. He announced the cause to the others in forms of propaganda and sayings such as, "Nay Shall We Be Slaves for Those Who Cannot Keep Our Planet Clean!" Others followed and soon the war broke out until Tygorfang who negotiated with the animals and lied to them that if he were given the authority to banish the humans, they would no longer have to be slaves…

Forced to work under hard labour, they struggled to please the tyrant himself until an assassin named Dmitri Trinajstic killed the tyrant while he slept. An investigation was carried out and they found out that he was a Decepticon in disguise as a polar bear. Finally free to do whatever they wanted, they started living in the houses of the humans, started doing human jobs, and so on. Unfortunately, they appointed rulers and some became tyrants and invaded other countries. And so thus began Kazul, the war that seemed to never end…


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE DECEPTICONS RETURN

Onboard the Decepticon Warship _Nemesis_…

Shockwave was finishing up his evil work. Though he had fled from the battle, he was busy rebuilding Astrotrain, one of the Decepticons who would follow Megatron to whatever ends. He placed a new spark into the lifeless corpse, and Astrotrain came immediately back on-line.

"Where's Megatron? Where are those Auto-slagtards?" Astrotrain had his large robotic hands in tight fists.

"They are not important, Astrotrain." The mastermind scientist, Shockwave replied, "What's important is finding Ravage, the Constructicons, the Doctor, and Reedman. We have to resurrect Megatron to let him take his revenge out on the Autobots. They shall pay for what they did to the other Decepticon warriors at the Deep, Dark Forest battle!"

"Isn't Rampage one of the Constructicons?"

"Yes but he retreated to find the rest of his team who are lost somewhere on the warship _Havoc_. They could be anywhere in this Primus-forsaken universe!"

"And you brought me on-line to…?"

"To find the warship _Havoc_ and bring its crew to the _Nemesis_, Megatron's flagship. And we're on it, just for your knowledge."

"So I bring them here and you send them to Earth?"

"Precisely," Shockwave said.

"No time limit right?"

"Negative Friend," Shockwave watched as Astrotrain transformed and blasted his way out of the warship and disappeared into the vastness of space…

490 Venom Stryker Squadron Mission Briefing Room, CFB Hornet, Montreal, Canada...

"Alright team, this is what we're up against," Colonel Luke 'Lucky' Benton said as the other pilots took notes, "This fleet of attacking Polish are coming from the Northeast at 85 degrees and are currently eight hundred miles out in the Atlantic travelling at six hundred miles per hour. ETA: five hours. Our mission is to attack this threat before it gets within the CFB Hornet patrol area."

I was pondering this over as I watched the map closely, estimating where the enemy was trying to reach and launch their weapons.

"At eighty-five degrees, would that lead the enemy into Quebec City?" I asked.

"Approximately but I'm sure they might be trying to hit Halifax hard," the Colonel replied as I nodded. I jotted down some notes in my flight log book.

"Here's the METAR we will be going over today. Would anyone like to volunteer to read it?"

I glanced at the other pilots as they studied it. It was a little complicated: METAR CFBH 161930Z 24024G36KT 5SM R89/ 8000FT/U FEW042 SCT090 23/17 A2993 RESH WS RW89 RMK SF2/CU3 SLP132. But I was able to understand it so I raised my paw.

"Go ahead Cooler,"

"Meteorology Aviation Report for CFB Hornet. Report taken on the sixteenth day at 1930 (7:30pm) universally coordinated time. Winds from 240 degrees at twenty four knots and gusting up to thirty six knots. Visibility is five statute miles. Runway visual range is at eight thousand feet and improving for runway 89. Few clouds at forty two hundred feet and scattered clouds at nine thousand feet. Temperature is twenty three degrees and the dew point temperature is seventeen degrees. Altimeter setting is 29.93 inches of mercury. Reported showers and wind shear across runway 89. Remarks of stratus fractus clouds of two oktas and cumulus clouds of three oktas and sea level pressure of 1013.2 hectopascals." I read. What a mouthful!

"Excellent! Did everyone understand that?"

"Yes sir!" all the 490 Sqn pilots answered.

"Alright, to your fighters!"

Servernaya, Siberia, Russia…

"No mercy was shown to my comrades in Moscow!" General Mikhail Bitonov told his soldiers, "None! So these Chinese fools shall receive no mercy!"

"_Da_," Colonel Sergei Maselinnkov agreed, "They must pay for what they did to Igor and Gregor. Who knows what else they might do if we do not defend our country. What do you think General, an open attack or a quick assault?"

"_Nyet,_" the husky laid out a battle map, "We're going to flank them from the east then call in air support."

Maselinnkov studied the map closely looking at all the Chinese occupied areas and then theirs. Flanking them from the east didn't look so promising; the enemy would expect it. But perhaps an ambush on the smaller portion of the enemy's territory might be more successful.

"Then, we'll move in our tanks and destroy their left wing. Thirdly, we'll get the "Hinds" to blast the scum's tanks. Simple."

"_Nyet_ sir. The Chinese Special Forces had occupied the lower East front and are always standing guard. The flanking attack would be cut off immediately. As for our tanks, their heavy cannons would destroy them and the 'Hinds' would be destroyed from anti-aircraft missiles or their own fighter jets."

"_Yeb vas_!" Bitonov swore under his breath, "What do you suggest Colonel?"

"I propose that instead of flanking them from the East, we set soldiers all around the lower East front, and ambush them."

"It could work except how are we supposed to get our troops over there?"

"Major Pavel Petrov has an idea about that he wanted to do always ever since the war began involving stealing."

"Who's this 'Pavel Petrov'? I never heard of him. Is he in the military or the Special Forces?"

"_Da_, Pavel serves in the Soviet Special Forces and the Military Police. He's a crack-shot pilot and could be very dangerous at times. He's a brilliant strategist who works under Sector Viktor. He's been trained to use any weapon and can fly almost any aircraft including the American F-35 Lightning II CTOL fighter."

"Soviet Special Forces?" Why is it still named that? The Soviet Union was crushed years ago!"

"General Vladimir Ourmurov has always been in league with the thought of the return of the Soviet Union. Even the Military Police is more and more becoming like the KGB every day, especially the Sector Viktor unit.

"Sector Viktor," the General repeated, "Is he a killer?"

"_Nyet_, he's a secret missions pilot who is willing to fly any aircraft and trained to use all types of communications. He serves under CCCP Branch 598 of Sector Viktor."

"I would like to meet this Pavel Petrov."

"He's based in Novosibirsk. We'll have to fly to get there."

"Blast! You know how much I hate flying!" Bitonov growled as they walked over to an army jeep.

Aboard The _Nemesis_...

"Shockwave, I have returned with the Constructicons, the Doctor, and the others," Astrotrain said as he transformed and dropped his load on the Decepticon warship.

"Excellent! Hurry, we must resurrect our fallen leader." Shockwave hissed, as he came out of an area on the warship.

"How do you suppose we do so?"

"I have stolen the Matrix of Leadership from the Autobots without their knowing of it."

"The Doctor and the Constructicons can revive and rebuild him."

"I know."

"And then what?"

"Megatron will return and hopefully he can find an Energon source on the planet. We need Energon if our race is to survive; the hatchlings cannot survive without it, and thus will never reach the next maturing stage of sparklings."

"We'll find that source of Energon as quickly as possible, or else all will be lost." Astrotrain promised.

We best be quick about it." Shockwave noted, "I am also suffering the loss of Energon as well as everyone, including the Autobots. We are all slowly oxidizing and falling apart."

"The Autobots can't survive long forever either."

"Optimus Prime is a fool! He has forgotten about the necessity of Energon for our race's survival. Without Energon, he too will realize that we must have Energon in order to survive and live for the next few thousand years to come."

"But what about the AllSpark? Isn't that also essential?"

"Yes, but it is not extremely important. The main thing that will prevent us from dying off is Energon and we need it more than ever. Let's hope we can find Energon or we may not survive this millennium."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 WAR!

Tiksi Airport, Taymyr Peninsula, Siberia, Russia…

"Hurry up and let's get this flight over and done with." Bitonov growled to the pilot just as Maselinnkov climbed aboard the Gulfstream private jet.

"Where to General Bitonov?" the pilot asked from his controls.

"We're heading to Novosibirsk," Maselinnkov told the pilot, "We're looking for Military Police regiment Sector Viktor. There's a crack-shot pilot who we want to hire to make us win against the Chinese."

"Novosibirsk sir?" the captain asked.

"_Da_, make it quick. Mikhail hates flying; you that Captain."

"_Nyet_, no one has told me anything like that. Hmm, Novosibirsk… Not to get a little nosy, but which MP pilot do you want to hire? You know there are a lot of MP pilots in that area."

"We're looking for Pavel Petrov, a pilot who's been trained to fly any aircraft and been trained to use any weapon. I believe he currently holds the rank of Colonel. He's one of the most decorated pilots in the Military Police and in the Soviet Special Forces which he also serves in."

The bloodhound's eyes went wide with fear, "That guy is like one of them Japanese kamikaze pilots: both daring and insane! That wolf is going to get himself caught one of these days. If the Russian military found out that he also works for MP regiment Sector Viktor, he'd be shot on scene. Russian military leader General Ourmurov would make sure of it."

"He's that dangerous?" Bitonov asked wide-eyed.

"_Nyet_!" Maselinnkov protested, "He's a very good friend of mine back from our Boarding School days. He was one of the most successful candidates who joined the SSF right away then three months in was secretly requested by the MP to for Sector Viktor CCCP Branch 598."

The Gulfstream's engines roared to life as the Captain fired them up. Slowly the private jet taxied out of the apron and onto the runway. Then he put the engines on full throttle as the jet roared down the length of the runway gaining more and more speed. About halfway down the runway, the jet had left the ground.

"You better be certain that this guy isn't dangerous or I'll have you put in the stockade, Colonel." Bitonov growled as he took a pill and fell fast asleep.

CFB Hornet, Deep, Dark Forest, Montréal, Québec, Canada…

The CF-35 Lightning II CTOL fighter pilots scrambled to their fighter jets after radar picked up a huge attack force of Polish bombers and attack aircraft. It had always been non-stop action ever since the war began. The Polish threat was always a nuclear strike to destroy the heart of Canada, but the Canadian flyers were always too clever and a single pilot could down two bombers with only one AIM-9 Sidewinder missile. The aircraft were already armed and refuelled and were ready to blaze into the skies to counter the next threat. The pilots climbed into their fighters and roared into the air in an attack formation of three planes and twenty groups. The sixty highly advanced fighters built by Lockheed Martin were among the most advanced fighters in the world. The aircraft had always left no survivors when they attacked strike forces so no one knew what kind of aircraft that Canada had that kept defeating the Polish strike forces.

Colonel Luke "Lucky" Benton was perhaps the most skilled fighter jet pilot that had ever entered service with Canadian Forces Air Command. When he graduated from the Royal Military College of Canada in Kingston, Ontario with a Bachelor Degree in Science, he enrolled into CF AIRCOM and trained on a variety of aircraft including flying one term with the Canadian Forces Snowbirds. After flying with the Snowbirds, he started flying Boeing CF-188 Hornet fighter jets and was selected to enter the US Navy Fighter Weapons School (also known as Top Gun) along with his wingman Lieutenant Colonel Johan "Viper" Grant and the two of them graduated with the highest marks in the school, beating the competitive American pilots. Now he was selected to lead Venom Stryker Squadron, the CF-35 Lightning II fighter jet squadron that were based at CFB Hornet.

"All fighters, enemy Polish bombers in range, they are preparing to fire the nuclear weapons contained in the large stolen Soviet Tupolev Tu-160 Blackjack bomber. The bomb hatch is opening. You have to destroy it before it's too late." The General said over the loud speakers.

"Well, this is going to be too easy, eh Lucky?" Viper asked as they approached the Polish strike force.

"Yeah… Hey wait a minute…" Lucky said as he gazed at the approaching enemy aircraft, "Something is amiss."

"What's wrong Luke?"

"It is not just a fleet of bomber and attack aircraft, they brought escorts!"

"Escorts?!? Where? I don't see them." Grant was frantically looking at the approaching fleet, "I don't see them!"

"Migs at 2 o'clock!" Lucky yelled banking hard left, as a missile flew past his aircraft and slammed into another CF-35 at the cockpit.

"I'm going after those jerks!" Viper broke his plane from formation.

"Viper, I need you to return to formation this instant. I need you to be my wingman. Cover me from other escorts; I'm going after the Blackjack."

"Right with you boss!"

"All other fighters fly into the enemy's formation, those Migs won't fire at us unless they want to down their own planes. Iceman, I need your team to attack the Tu-95 Bear convectional bombers. Sparky, I need you and Weasel to destroy the light attack aircraft. Big Daddy, you take your team and lessen the numbers of those escorts. Shark, you and Chopper attack the medium bombers; there's only a few so right after they've been downed, concentrate your attacks on those Migs. Once we down all these bombers and attack aircraft, we're nothing but sitting ducks for these MiG-28s and MiG-34s."

"Wilco, Boss," the calm, icy voice of Iceman answered, "Bravo Team, you have your orders." His ice-coloured CF-35 Lightning II broke of from the pack along with Bravo Team.

"C'mon Sparky, let's destroy those light attack aircraft," Weasel said to a golden CF-35, "We've got lot's to destroy!" His notable CF-35 with a weasel painted on the side broke off from the pack followed by the golden jet.

"My team, let's take on these Migs!" Big Daddy called over the deafening explosion as one of the Polish aircraft dropped its weapons, "Hey, what's that coming up on the scanners?"

"My scanner's negative; I don't see anything!" Chopper called, "Wait, there are more bombers and escorts coming!"

"More? We only have enough weapons to deal with this group right here!" Shark called, "Hornet tower this is Shark, we need back up! The Polish brought reinforcements with them."

"Shark, this is Hornet tower, we're not picking up any other and what the… there are more! Do not panic, reinforcements are on the way." The reply came.

"Well hurry up and…" the transmission was abruptly cut, "Hornet tower come in! Hornet tower come in!"

"What's wrong Shark?" Weasel asked pulling up beside his aircraft.

"The enemy are jamming our communications! There is probably going to be a nasty surprise if they are doing this!"

Hornet Tower, CFB Hornet…

"Shark come in! Shark come in!" the sergeant called in the microphone.

"Something wrong Sgt. Hopkins?" asked the captain as he came over.

"We lost contact with the fighters, Captain." Hopkins tried boosting the power. All they heard was static in the background.

"Something's not right. Why did they contact base?"

"Something about needing reinforcements sir. Look at the radar; they are walking into a trap. See, those are more Polish bombers and fighters."

"Dear God, help those pilots." The Captain prayed silently, "We probably lost contact with all our other bases. Try contacting the US bases. Looks like we are in need of backup."

Winter Palace, Moscow, Russia

As Aleksandr Kylov advertised his campaign to stay in office longer, two competitors rose to the challenge. One was Ivan Kolavchev who wanted to introduce democracy and the other was Konstantin Gorbachev, the leader of the Bolshevik party and the man who wanted to change the whole world to communist.

It was the day of the election and all the Russian people gave their votes for the leader they wanted more. Aleksandr Kylov was overruled by the other parties, the Russian Newly Democratic Party and the Bolshevik Party. None of the Russian people wanted to see Kylov back in office because he was a tyrant and believed in capital punishment strongly. The Russian citizens didn't want to become democratic whatsoever; they didn't want to resemble their Western neighbours of Canada and the United States. But they were interested in trying to bring communism back to Russia, but little did they know was that Konstantin Gorbachev's plans was to resurrect the Soviet Union again.

"And now let's here who the citizens of Russia want to be their president." The Elections Controlling Man announced as the three political figures stepped forward. The uproar shook the whole Crystal Palace and then the leaders gave their speeches on why they should rule Russia.

Aboard The Stolen Tu-160 Blackjack…

"Home Base come in! Come in!" the co-pilot called frantically into his mike, "Home base, this is Black Nuke 1 do you copy?"

"What's wrong Nikolai?" the pilot asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"We lost contact with Home Base somehow. It's probably those stupid Canadians jamming our communications so we can't communicate with base. What did the general say again, Hans?

"He said to wait until we reach Canada and then he'll tell us where to release our nuclear weapons. Without communications, this mission is screwed." He flipped a switch and the bomb hatch closed, "Let's return back to Home Base and get the target from there."

The alligator co-pilot snarled viciously as the pilot turned around the aircraft and they headed back to base.

"Tell all aircraft that we are returning to base," the pilot said.

"What a waste of fuel and precious time! You know I could be at home with my wife and kids!" Nikolai kicked the controls in frustration.

"You moron! Don't do that again!" Hans yelled as the aircraft slightly lost control but the wolf had quickly regained control.

Novosibirsk, Siberia, Russia…

"What do you mean we lost contact with our soldiers?!?" Bitonov fumed as Maselinnkov told him the news.

"We can't communicate with them any more. In fact we are unable to contact any base, any city, or any ally." Maselinnkov said, "I don't know what's going on. In fact not even the incoming aircraft from other countries can contact anybody."

"You mean this loss of communication is global?"

"_Da_, the only way we can contact someone is to go directly to that someone. I don't understand it whatsoever."

"Are you telling me that I cannot pick up this phone and call my family?" the general sarcastically asked as he picked up the phone and tried to dial his number, but the line was dead.

"Whoever's doing this is probably going to attack our whole planet. Remember Derik Trinajstic and how he assassinated Tygorfang?"

"_Da_, but what does that have to with what's going on now?"

"An investigation was carried out and it was found out that he was a Decepticon double agent. Perhaps they found out that their double agent was killed and now they're riled so they're going to attack the whole planet."

"_Yeb vas_!" Bitonov swore loudly, "Then we're all screwed. So this wouldn't be Chinese or any other enemy country's doing?"

"_Nyet_, unless they hacked into a satellite and ended all communications even with themselves." Maselinnkov saw Bitonov's eyes become filled with fear, "General?"

"Even all radar is down." He said quietly, "They don't want us to coordinate against their attack."

"This is going to epic, isn't it?"

"_Da_." Bitonov said softly.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 MANY COMPLICATIONS

Langley AFB, USA…

The air force base was so quiet and peaceful as an F-22 slowly taxied off the apron and onto the runway. Tail-coded FF, meaning it was part of the 1st Fighter Wing, the sun gleamed across the aircraft as it started down the length of the runway. Accelerating quickly, the thunder of the engines boomed as it took to the skies without telling any superior officer what he was doing or what his destination was. The aircraft flew off roaring in the skies. Apparently the loss of communications didn't bother the pilot. He had other plans.

"_Kerr too nay dah…_" the transmission came out of the fighter jet as it flew off and disappeared into the clouds. It roared by a Boeing 747 passenger aircraft as it headed east. Flying across the ocean at a great pace, it was flying so low, that the water was being splashed about. It roared over an ocean liner, almost too late before it realized it was time to pull up.

"_Gerrno kate_!" it swore in its unusual dialect. Suddenly it spotted a small island and flew over, circled the area a few times before it landed on a dirt path, making dust go flying everywhere. The F-22 looked left then right, as if it were alive, then decided to taxi left into the dense, lush forest. It grumbled to itself as it came into a large clearing and halted. The F-22 decided to make its presence known so it put its powerful F119-PW-100 pitch thrust engines to full throttle and created a thunderous boom.

A smaller robot emerged from the trees and glanced at the visitor. It nodded to the F-22 Raptor, which immediately transformed into a robot.

"Are all the communications and radar of these insignificant creatures down?" the F-22 robot said in a deep gruff voice that scared off a few birds that were flying near by.

"Operation radar jamming and communications ending completed…" the other robot answered, "All witnesses executed. No survivors."

"I can see that," he glanced at the trees with animals either pulverized or sliced hanging from the trees, "Is it just us two left on this planet?"

"Negative. Starscream and Jetfire are located in Novosibirsk."

"They're waiting for further instructions from Megatron aren't they?"

"Affirmative. Lord Megatron dispatched me to Earth from Cybertron along with an entire regiment of Decepticons…"

"Entire regiment, eh? This will contemplate the destruction of the rest of these living creatures." The F-22 robot snickered, "Anything else, Soundwave?"

"Ramjet, you are to head to Novosibirsk and tell Starscream to be prepared for Megatron's next orders."

"And what of those stupid Russian morons?"

"You are licensed to kill," Soundwave said as Ramjet left through a space portal.

Novosibirsk, Siberia, Russia…

Pavel Petrov was a dangerous and a sly Russian pilot. Trained to use any weapon, he was often used as an assassin. He took pride in his work and had no remorse for those he killed. The Military Police member always carried any type of gun with him, no matter where he went. The wolf zippered up his jacket as he stepped out of his office into the cold climate of Russia. Recently, he had received a call from Maselinnkov to meet him at Zikon's Pub with General Bitonov on a mandate to request his assistance for a special mission.

_That Sergei is always the same I reckon_, he thought to himself as he made his way to the pub, _Always so predictable. He's like that crazy goon Canadian pilot Lucky, both arrogant and foolish._ His cell phone rang.

"_Da_, what are my orders?" he asked answering the phone, knowing it was his boss because of caller ID.

"You new orders are to assist General Bitonov with his special mission then kill both him and his second in command officer." The reply came.

"Of course, I will kill both him and…" the transmission cut abruptly, "Hello? Vladimir?" He shut the phone with anger, "_Yeb vas!"_ he yelled, stuffing the cell phone in his pocket, "Now how am I suppose to find out my new assignments?" He checked his pager. It wasn't working either. He felt something big was about to happen and his ears stood on end. Whatever it was, it was scaring the living daylights out of him. _How ironic; a cold-hearted assassin who was never frighten before, is now deathly afraid of a feeling. A strong feeling_.

Novosibirsk Airport, Novosibirsk, Siberia, Russia…

Ramjet flew out of the space portal and flew around the airport. He was calling himself an idiot for scanning an American F-22 then flying around in Russia. How quaint! The Russians would immediately shoot him down with ground to air missiles. Anyways that was not important to him at the moment; finding Starscream and Jetfire was his priority. Soundwave had also informed him that he was licensed to kill. Idiot! That Decepticon had something messed with his circuits; they were always allowed to kill hence why they are Decepticons.

As he scouted the area for any sign of his team mates, he heard a loud commotion thundering out of the city. Ramjet decided to fly around and investigate.

In The Skies Above CFB Hornet, Montreal, Quebec…

Lucky pulled to the skies and regrouped with his companions. He watched as the Polish aircraft started to break off their attack. _Odd_, he thought to himself as the last enemy aircraft vanished from sight within the clouds.

"This is Lucky: requesting roll call." He said in his mike, hoping someone would hear him.

"Viper standing by, boss…" a reply came.

"Iceman and team standing by…"

"Sparky and team standing by…"

"Weasel weaselling… sir!"

"Big Daddy and buddies standing by…"

"Shark standing by…"

"Chopper acknowledges…"

"Cooler reporting…" I said flashing the peace symbol to Lucky, "Don't worry I'm fine, boss!"

"Everyone's here boss, but we lost Chappy." Iceman said.

"Poor Chappy," Lucky said sadly, "Anyone know if he used his jettison button?"

"Negative sir," a growling voice answered, "The missile destroyed his cockpit before he'd even have a chance to escape."

"And you know this how Growler?"

"I'm his wingman and I saw the missile. Trust me, that Polish fighter got slagged from me with my own missile!"

"I thought you'd might've do something like that." Iceman said, "I would've if those clowns killed my best friend."

"And you'd have no remorse and be celebrating over that guy's grave while drinking champagne," I stated, "We know your personality very well, Ice."

The Venom Squadron flew back to CFB Hornet and landed on the runway. They were all upset for the lost of a great friend, Captain Freddie "Chappy" Chapman, the first member of 490 Venom Squadron to be killed in aerial combat.

490 Venom Squadron HQ, CFB Hornet…

"I can't believe we'd already suffered our first lost and we've only been in service for only four years." Iceman growled as he removed his pilot helmet.

"Out of all good pilots, why'd they kill Chappy? You know he was like the backbone of this squadron." I said as he got out of my G-suit.

"That Chappy was a great guy; I'm gonna miss his 'spunk' and the bright smile he always retained."

Iceman sprayed Axe over his sweaty body, then pulled a T-shirt, that advertised the band RED, on as he let his military ID dog tags hang over top. I said nothing as I pulled over my distinctive blue sweater with red cuffs, red collar, and a red stripe on the bottom.

"I wonder how Growler's taking it. I heard rumours that he and Chappy had been best buddies ever since they started kindergarten." I finally said as Iceman shot me an icy glare.

"Don't remind him; he's not taking it so well. I overheard him talking to the CO. He's going to go on leave for a while." Lucky said coming over to the two, putting his helmet on a bench, "So, what do you think about our activities for tonight?"

"Hmm. Go swimming, work out, go for a mile jog, shower, have dinner, then go to the Hot Gun's Bar, and go to the Officer's Lounge. Sounds like a good plan boss." I said looking at my timetable, "Unless there's another scramble."

"Step aside ladies!" Big Daddy ordered as he pushed all three out of his way, "Big Daddy's in the house!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" I snarled as the extremely built guy loomed over me; I felt helpless against this brute.

"Cause that's just the way I roll, dawg!" he retorted, giving his smaller companion a nuggie, "And it's my motto bro; you know I can't without it." He then gave the diminutive me a 'bear' hug.

"All right lovebirds, enough with the frat," Viper teased as he entered the change room, "Six inches, remember?"

"Stop squishing me before you crush my insides," I squeaked, "And break my rib cage or my spinal cord!"

"Hey, you know I mean yah no harm little bro! I love yah so much like you were my own kid!"

"I wish that Chappy were here and I were in his position," I gasped as Big Daddy released me.

"C'mon 'Daddy, be nice to the youngster," Sparky said as he fished out a towel and a swimsuit from his locker, "C'mon yo! Let's go swimming!"

It was like a stampede as all the pilots crowded out of the change room door, almost running over an aircraft technician who pressed himself against the wall, hoping for it to become one with him. Lucky and I quietly exited the change room while the others ran ahead. I tried to work my cell phone; I could not get it to work nor could I text a message.

"Phone's dead," I grumbled to Lucky who was about to use the pay phone, "Not even my cell or pager is working."

"First communications with CFB Hornet are down and now this," Lucky slammed the phone back onto its hook.

"Hey what's going down Luck?" Shark asked as his leader punched the wall in frustration, "Phone not working?"

"No it's not working, and all the computers are experiencing a major malfunction and aren't working either! Nor is my cell phone or my pager or my room phone!"

"Oh, need to contact your family?" Chopper asked sarcastically as he popped over, "Don't we all have to?"

"Screw off Chopper!" Viper snapped, his mouth full of venomous words, "Leave Lucky alone before I get Big Daddy to crush you in a 'bear' hug!"

Weasel came over to the group holding a very nice, fine conditioned, silver plated watch with golden hands ticking in the centre.

"Did you steal that?" I asked.

"Steal?!? Steal?!? I never steal!" Weasel protested, "I just 'weaselled' it…"

I shook his head. Then I saw Big Daddy coming over, and in a second, I was off sprinting away to my quarters, hoping to evade the big Alaskan malamute.

Novosibirsk, Siberia, Russia…

Bitonov and Maselinnkov both navigated through the protesting crowds that filled the streets, in an effort to reach the rendezvous point where they'll meet Soviet Special Forces member and Military Police agent Pavel Petrov. The streets were insane as the citizens raved and criticized about the thought that the government shut down all communications and causing grief for the citizens.

"Poor bastards," Bitonov noted, "That's why you don't want to become a politician or anything that has to do with this government crap."

"Governments only care about their interests or the people's. Nothing else like what the military wants, what the military needs, what the military's opinions of things are and what they'd like to see done." Maselinnkov growled as they walked in the Zikon's Pub.

"Who would you like to see become the new Russian leader, Sergei?"

"I'm thinking of Ivan Kolavchev. I like the thought of democracy in Russia."

"_Da_, I just hope that neither Kylov or Gorbachev take over the Russian government; Kylov is a tyrant and Gorbachev wants to bring back communism to our country along with Ourmurov."

"Wait, if he has Vladimir in league with him, he's got the support of basically the entire Russian military!"

Bitonov nodded as he and Maselinnkov patrolled the pub, looking the slightest glimpse of Pavel Petrov.

"He's not here yet," Bitonov said as he glanced around the pub, "The only ones who are here are these two drunkards."

"Hey buddy!" one yelled over to the two officers and staggered over, "(Hic!) Want Vodka?" he staggered and fell over.

"_Nyet_," Maselinnkov said, as he helped the drunk up and onto a chair, "These two clowns are definitely not who were looking for. Petrov is not a drunkard, but he would take a Vodka is you asked if he'd like one. He just could be a little insane with his actions from time to time."

They waited in the pub and gazed out the window. The citizens were galvanizing other by passers and they raved about how much they defied the government for cutting communications. A waiter came over and asked what they would like to drink. Bitonov ordered a glass of Vodka and Maselinnkov ordered a glass of champagne. They waited in total silence for the KGB agent to arrive…


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 RISE OF THE DECEPTICONS

National Soviet Air Force Museum, Novosibirsk, Siberia, Russia…

Ramjet pretended to be a model aircraft on display at the museum while the Russian citizens walked by, admiring his F-22 Raptor alternative form. While be a silent as a mouse, being very still, he caught sight of an SR-71A Blackbird reconnaissance jet. Jetfire. He kept looking around with his keen, sharp eyes and spotted an F-15SE Silent Eagle stealth jet. Starscream. Now all he had to do was wait for the museum to close…

Cooler and Big Daddy's Room, Male Barracks, CFB Hornet…

I was trying to think of what had happened to the communications in their base; now a greater problem arose, not even the TVs worked! Sure I was a real techie guy and loved to play around with all sorts of pieces of technology, but I couldn't seem to figure out why nothing I tried got the communication devices to respond. I pondered deeply on the thought and tried to relax myself. Then an idea popped in my mind that I'd never thought of before: Decepticons were jamming their communication systems to get ready for a full-scale, planet-wide invasion.

I heard a rustle behind me. I turned around. Nothing. Just my imagination playing stupid tricks on him. I decided to go and catch up with the others and as I headed for the door, I felt it prick me. Glancing at my right arm, I noticed a needle hanging out of it and a shadow of a scrawny robot lay before me. I tried to get a glimpse at the robot, but then I fell unconscious and hit the floor hard…

"Stupid insect," the robot hissed as he took the needle out of my arm, "That's why you don't try to fix your communication devices when all your ways of negotiating are down. Oh well, that'll keep you down for a while and you get up, you won't remember a thing so it'll be like starting life all over again for you. Well, I guess I won't be leaving this antidote behind. Don't want your buddies to be able to cure you."

The robot slipped out the door and scampered down the hallway. He slid to a halt as he approached the entrance doors. Gazing out all around him to make sure no one had seen him, he opened the front door and dashed outside and opened the door to a waiting Saleen S281 police car…

Swimming Pool, Outside CFB Hornet…

"Where's Cooler?" Big Daddy asked his friends as he realized that his favourite companion was not around, "Does anyone know?"

"Nope!" Chopper said, "All I remember was seeing him dart down the hallway and out the entrance doors of our head quarters once you decided to join us. An' that was the last I seen him. Perhaps you should check his room, he should be there."

Big Daddy shrugged and left the pool. Iceman saw him leave and shook his head, "You know that that big guy cannot be separated from Cooler for too long. It's like he wishes Cooler was his own kid."

"Yeah, Big Daddy earned his nickname not only after the Autobot but because he cares for all of us like we're the children and he's the dad." Viper said laughing, "And Cooler would be his favourite."

"How'd Rex earn the nickname 'Cooler'?" Sparky asked.

"When he first got here, he said he was too cool for this place and he stated that he was 'cooler' than all of us. So I began calling him 'Mr. Cooler'. And for the swearing-in ceremony, where we all received our nicknames, he was designated 'Cooler'.

"He claims that his friends never called him Rex and they always called him 'Cooler' because of his attitude and style." Shark chimed in.

"Style's nothing!" Iceman snorted, "Biceps is what REALLY counts!" He flexed his muscles to a group of ladies who swooned, "It's the only way to get the chicks!"

"Hey, that's not a police car from these parts," Lucky said, gazing at a black and white police car, "And it's definitely not Canadian!"

"Perhaps he's lost," Sparky suggested before getting hit on the head by Iceman, "OUCH!"

"Aren't those the type of police cars they use in the States?" Weasel asked as he studied the markings and symbols, "To pun-something and unclear word."

Iceman craned his neck at the police car, "'_to punish and enslave_'? That can't be right. Shouldn't it say 'to serve and protect'?"

"What's with that police officer? Who in Wayne's name is stupid enough to drive a police car with a motto that states: '_to punish and enslave_'? The bastard!" Viper growled.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to forget about swimming. Let's go see if we can help Big Daddy out with finding Cooler."

"Agreed," Lucky said, "Because if Big Daddy can't find him, he'll want some help finding his buddy."

The others groaned as they hopped out of the pool and dried themselves off with their towels and walked into the change room. Soon they were heading back to CFB Hornet to try to help Big Daddy find me.

Crystal Palace, Moscow, Russia…

With the act of the loss of communications, the citizens of Russia went raving that was Kylov and his government who had caused them grief. They scowled, booed, growled, shouted profanity, cussed, swore, and hissed during his entire speech.

"_NYET_!!! Kylov is a tyrant!" the angry mob roared with resentment.

Then when Kolavchev gave his speech of starting a democratic era in Russia and how that would help them lose tension with the United States. The crowd ignored his speech and completely shunned the candidate.

Finally Gorbachev stepped up to the microphone.

"Fellow comrades," he began.

The crowd cheered in appreciation.

"Remember the good times where no one was above his neighbour in status? When no one was better than another? That was communism comrades. Who would like to see communism again?"

The crowd cheered.

"Elect me and we shall be all equal once more!"

The applause was so great it shook the entire building like a tremor shaking a entire city.

Cooler's Room, Male Barracks, CFB Hornet…

Big Daddy was paralyzed as he stared at my unconscious body that lay on the carpet, with a little bit of blood trickling out of my right arm. Iceman and the others came over and they were shocked; apparently someone had attempted to kill me but for what reason?

"Sparky, run to Building 36 where the MPs are stationed and tell them what happened. There's no way someone can just 'waltz' out of this situation. Shark, call 9-1-1," Iceman ordered.

Sparky was off running as fast as his legs could go, but Shark gave Iceman a weird look, "You want me to call 9-1-1 when all communications are down?"

"Fine, once the MPs arrive and they file this event, take Cooler down to the base's hospital and get him to medical assistance."

"No!" Big Daddy disagreed, "I'll take my kid…I mean…partner down to the hospital myself."

"Suit yourself."

"I'm back!" Sparky yelled as he came running into the barracks, "I brought two MP Officers with me." The poor Dalmatian was out of breath, he had ran way beyond his limits which he was told to never do.

Casually, the Military Police filed a report on the situation and asked if anyone else was in the room at the time. The others shrugged their shoulders.

"We were not here at the time," Lucky admitted, "He ran back to the barracks for some reason and we went swimming. It was Big Daddy who noticed he was missing and insisted on searching for him. And we came back to the barracks where a very pale-faced Big Daddy and an unconscious Cooler were."

The MPs wrote something down in their notepads, then nodded to the pilots as they left the barracks and back to their head quarters. Immediately after they had left, the Alaskan malamute picked up the diminutive me and broke into a sprint as he headed for the hospital.

Zikon's Pub, Novosibirsk, Siberia, Russia…

"Where the hell is that guy who was supposed to rendezvous with us at this place in town?" Bitonov growled, pounding the table in frustration.

"He'll be here Mikhail," Maselinnkov reassured the furious general, "Perhaps he got lost in that protesting mob." He took a sip of his drink and watched the protesting crowds, looking for the slightest trace of their pilot.

By chance, the door flew open as a wolf with a dark overcoat and hat entered the bar and sat down at the table. He flashed a smile at the two as he proceeded to remove his overcoat and hanged it on the chair behind him.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, comrades," he said as he called the bartender over, "Get me a straight Vodka with a twist of champagne."

"So Mr. Petrov," Bitonov said as he overviewed the newcomer, "I've heard that you are a very experienced military pilot, trained to use almost every type of aircraft in the world?"

"Your ears serve you well General," the Military Police agent remarked as he put his hat on the table and grinned slyly, "What do you want me to do for you?" He was given his drink from the bartender and handed the golden retriever a ten dollar tip.

"We need you expertise as a well-trained pilot in the SSF and the MP to steal a special type of aircraft and fly it to our base in Tiksi, pick up a group of marksman experts and fly over the Chinese occupied area of Servernaya and release the troops over the western front to destroy the Chinese Special Forces there." Maselinnkov answered.

"What type of plane?"

"It has to be a stolen American Lockheed C-5 Galaxy transport aircraft that the enemy has stolen and based it in Chinese-occupied Moscow. With the long range and the carrying capacity of the aircraft, I reckon we'd be able to fit about 600 troops, fully armed and ready for combat within the cargo bay."

"Consider it done," Petrov finished his drink, and pulled over his overcoat, "You'll have your plane at Tiksi in less than 80 hours." He left the money on the table, nodded to both Russian officers then hurried out the bar, putting on his hat.

National Soviet Air Force Museum, Novosibirsk, Siberia, Russia…

Once the lights were all turned off, and the security guards had finished locking up, the F-22 Raptor, aka Ramjet, transformed. He took out a black box and attached it first to the SR-71 Blackbird, which immediately started to transform. Then he attached it to the F-15SE Silent Eagle which also transformed.

"We've waited twenty-five years to come back on-line," Starscream hissed at the bigger Ramjet, "Why'd you wait that long to come and revive us?"

"Itchy, wretched rust in my arse!" Jetfire complained.

Ramjet looked at him with a weird look then he addressed Starscream who was scowling. "I, myself, had just got back on-line myself," Ramjet said, "Then I went to go find Soundwave and he told me to revive the two of you."

"Did Soundwave give you a message from our great leader?" Jetfire asked in his deep, gruff voice that shook the ground, "What are our orders from Megatron?"

"You are to await further orders from Megatron, who apparently is back on Cybertron," Ramjet replied.

"Our great and powerful leader lives!" Jetfire exclaimed, "Megatron lives! And so does the Decepticon cause to achieve universal conquest!"

"And he leaves us to rust and gather dust as we remained off-line?" Starscream snarled at Ramjet, "He didn't have to abandon us."

"Speaking of rust, it's all in my arse…"

"You've said that already!"

"It's all in his plan, my friend," the F-22 robot answered with a giant smirk of satisfaction on his face, "Of wiping this planet clean of inhabitants and destroying the Autobots forever!"

"Then if it's Megatron's purpose, then it's for the benefit of the Decepticon cause and the ending of the Autobots," Jetfire nodded.

"Exactly! This is all part of Megatron's plans for this planet! "

"And it's for the good of all the Decepticons," Starscream hesitantly agreed.

"Precisely!"

"All hail Megatron, leader of the Decepticons!" all three yelled, rallying in the name of The Harbinger of Death. They blasted a hole in the ceiling, transformed and flew off, leaving their prison.

"Just curious, what planet are we on? I kinda forgot…" Jetfire said.

"Earth." Starscream reminded him.

"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it DIRT. Planet Dirt…"

The other Decepticons shunned him and flew off, leaving Jetfire in his thinking and grumbling.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 DECEPTICON MOBILIZATION

CFB Hornet Hospital, CFB Hornet, Montreal…

"How is he?" Big Daddy asked a nurse who came over, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, but we haven't finished testing what was injected into his bloodstream or if something was injected into him."

"I hope it doesn't take too long,"

"It shouldn't. Don't worry. We'll tell you his status later before you can go see him."

Somewhere Above Russia…

"Where do we strike first?" Jetfire asked as he followed Ramjet as they made their grand escape, "A metropolitan? A city? A poor country?"

"We are to regroup on the island where Soundwave and Laserbeak are," Ramjet explained as he led the way, "Then we receive Lord Megatron's new orders and carry them out."

"Let's hope the orders involve destruction and chaos!" Starscream said with glee, "Or to find more Decepticon warriors scattered across this pathetic planet."

"Let's use a warp field and portal ourselves to the island," Jetfire suggested as they nearly finished crossing Russian and Chinese-occupied Russia, "Starscream, use your sword!"

"With pleasure!" The F-15SE stopped and transformed as Starscream took out his sword and sliced it through the air, creating a space portal, "Follow me."

It didn't take long at all before the end of the space portal opened up just one mile off the island and all three Decepticons anxiously flew out of the portal.

"In no time, we'll be reconnected with our glorious leader," Screamer said as he flew to a clearing and transformed.

The other two Decepticons did the same as Soundwave came out of the trees, this time with his trusty Laserbeak perched on his shoulder. The Communications Officer pressed a button on a remote control, and a universal communicator system popped out of the ground. He pressed the 'ON' button, and immediately a hologram of Megatron appeared before them. All five Decepticons bowed to their master in pure loyalty.

"Rise Decepticons," the holographic Megatron ordered his soldiers, "The time has come to finish what we had started."

"Yes my lord!" all five answered.

"Recruit all the Decepticon forces and amass into full strength and attack the 'Heart of North America'." He turned to face Starscream, "Mobilize the Decepticons."

Starscream nodded and coded, "_Doo new sta… Nabor eh ah_!"

"Prowl and Cursor acknowledge…"

"Bludgeon reporting…"

"Rampage in transit…"

"Jazz and Smokescreen rolling…"

"Shockwave, message received…"

"Tidal Wave changing course…"

"Seekers on the rejoin…"

"Astrotrain prepared to land…"

"Big Shot progressing…"

"Ravage and Silverback inbound…"

"Ironfist in position…"

"Harrier approaching rendezvous point…"

"Stockade en-route…"

"Blackout incoming… all hail Megatron!"

Megatron smirked evilly as he instructed the five Decepticons, "Inform my loyal soldiers that I am on my way…"

CFB Hornet Hospital, CFB Hornet, Montreal…

"Mr. Dowden, you are allowed to go see him now." A doctor said coming over.

"What's his current status?" Big Daddy asked.

"He's only sleeping now, but we were able to find a very peculiar substance within his bloodstream that, as far as we know, could wipe his memory permanently. He probably won't remember anything if he wakes up. His memory could fully be lost as far as twenty years or so back. Cooler's probably going to think he's a toddler all over again."

"Oh great," Big Daddy moaned as he walked into the operating room, "So he's not going to remember me at all?"

"No, I'm sorry." The doctor left down the hall to give another patient's friends bad news.

Big Daddy sullenly walked into the operating and saw his little buddy (aka me) lying on the hospital bed, fast asleep. If only his term of staying at the base would be over instead of lasting three years, he could be with his family and together they could take care of me if I were to end up thinking I was a baby. He sighed. About two years ago, his wife had given birth to another son and he had not seen his new son since. His knees shook with anxiousness at the thought of seeing his new son for the first time. _Wow_, he thought, _it has been so long that I couldn't even remember my own kids' names_.

He glanced at the door as another doctor walked in, holding a clipboard. The doctor looked at him, acknowledged him and sat down at a seat.

"Well," Big Daddy finally said after a period of two minutes, "Is it alright if I take my partner back to the barracks?"

"Yes, but his memory is wiped. Fully. I hope you don't mind taking care of a baby for a while until his mind restores back to normal."

"No, I don't actually," the Alaskan malamute lied, "I better call my boss and tell him about…wait…I'll just go to him personally."


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 BACK TO THE PAST

Local Orphanage, Emerson, Manitoba, About 11 years ago…

"You certain you'll be able to handle him until he's of age to live on his own?" the mother dog asked the orphanage owner.

"Absolutely ma'am," she replied, "But why can't you take care of the toddler yourselves?"

"This economic crisis is just too much for us and we can barely support a family, even if we decide to get a loan. Having our baby is just too much and we are already far behind in debt." The father replied as the mother handed her baby to the orphanage owner, "I hope he finds more happiness then he will with our family."

"I assure you he will, and we'll even send him to school to educate him."

"Good, I would hope for him to get a good career when he finishes school and starts to work in a business."

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"

"It's not that we want to, it's that there's no other option for him or we'll all end up on the streets."

"Sadly things like this come to pass in a family,"

The mother looked one last time in her baby's eyes which sparkled as hers did, "I'm sorry to leave you my son, but it's for your own good. Good-bye." With tears welding in her eyes, she left the orphanage.

"What's the baby's name?" the owner called as both parents hurried out of the building, "We need to call him by his real name!"

"His name is Rex Debaby…" the mother called, as they both disappeared into the crowd of people.

Decepticon Island, Atlantic Ocean, present time…

The numbers of the Decepticons that answered to the call was vast as they arrived at the island where Soundwave briefed them with their orders of destroying the 'Heart of North America'. Over 90 fully trained Decepticons waited in silence as Jetfire told them that their master, himself, was coming to contemplate the destruction of the planet and see to it personally that the Autobots would be vanquished forever.

"It will be done," the wolf-like Decepticon, named Blackout agreed, "Megatron's plans will succeed and we shall be victorious!"

"We 'could' be victorious," Starscream snarled as all the Decepticons shot him dirty looks for his doubts, "If we don't carry out his orders. Now let's go!"

Local Orphanage, Emerson, Manitoba, About 7 Years Ago…

"Cooler! What had I told you about taking from the refrigerator without asking?!?"

I looked nervously at my feet as I held a slice of pizza behind my back, "I'm sorry… I won't do it again…It's just that I was hungry so I…I…I went to get something to eat." My stammering proved my fear of the orphanage owner, Cheryl.

"And that's exactly what you said all those other times before," she scolded as she approached me with her hands on her hips, as I slowly backed into a corner, "Now get over here!"

Tears filled my big eyes as he approached Cheryl, knowing what was going to happen next…WHACK! …I started to cry as she had spanked him hard, each hit getting harder as he had gotten older.

"Why did you have to be the trouble one?" she snarled, viciously grabbing my arm as she dragged me upstairs, as the other kids observed, and threw me in my room, snatching the pizza from my tiny paws, "You'll be in here for the rest of the night with no supper!" And with that she slammed the door behind her.

Tearfully, I grabbed a strong grip of my Tigger stuffed animal and held it tightly to my chest as I cried out, "Mama! Mama! Why did you leave me here with no one to love me?" I started to cry loudly, hoping wherever my mother was, she would hear my cries and come and comfort my. But there was no hope of doing so. As Cheryl had told me, my mother had abandoned me because she couldn't take care of a brat like me.

My tears slowly subsided as the door opened and my roommate walked in and sat down beside the windowsill, "Your mother can't hear you, you know." She walked to her side of the room and sat down on her bed, "Miss Cheryl is right, you are the trouble one."

"Miss Cheryl is the devil re-imagined!" I screamed as I held his Tigger even closer and I started crying again, even harder than before, "I hate her!"

"Okay, you don't have to cry about it," the girl said, as she brushed her golden retriever fur out of her eyes, "Or she'll hear you and hit you again."

My crying eventually turned into stifled sobs and I asked, my voice shaking, "Can I have a hug?" I looked over at her with pleading eyes.

"Ask your 'stuffy' to do that!" she snapped, the sarcasm rich in her voice as she ignored my pleads, "You're way too old for your stuffed 'Tigger'." She walked over, snatched from my arms and ripped it in half cruelly.

The sudden act made me cry even louder than I had before because the only thing that I was given from my mother, either than my baby blanket, was ripped.

"Shut up for the love of Hitler!" Cheryl's voice boomed from downstairs, "Or you'll get gagged and tied to the chair!"

I immediately stopped screaming and just cried softly as I curled up in my baby blanket on my bed, wishing for the whole thing to be a terrible nightmare. I was treated unequally just because I was the only boy at the orphanage. The clothes that I was given were torn and ripped and they always had me cold at night or early in the morning as the cold drafts would seep through the room and claw at my body until I complained I was freezing cold. None of the other kids were nice to me and they all shunned me whenever I wanted to play with them. Of course they did allow me to play with them for only two games: 'How 2 Make Cooler into a Cute Baby' and 'How 2 Make Cooler's Life Miserable' and they would endlessly torture me with these games until I finally quitted with asking to play with them. I was nicknamed Cooler because I was always cold and it meant to them 'brat child'.

There was something about the girls that I just happened to be grateful for: they would never let me starve and would always bring me a baby bottle with warm milk in it so he never actually did go hungry (though it did taste horrible and the taste hung around my mouth for long periods like flies pestering kids with its annoying buzzing). But despite that, to me Cheryl was Adolf Hitler and the girls were the Nazis and I was just a poor Jewish kid that they loved to torture.

The door opened as a girl came in and walked over to me and tossed me a bottle, "Drink up Baby Cooler!" she teased as she nodded for my roommate to go eat supper.

As I lay silently in the room, drinking from the bottle (yuck!), I tried to imagine my mother and father and how life would have been if I had never been sent to the dreaded, discriminative orphanage. Still sobbing softly, I played the thoughts in my mind until I was fast asleep…


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 THE DECEPTICON CAMPAIGN BEGINS

On the Road To Chinese-Occupied Moscow, Russia…

Petrov had made his way successfully through the traffic before just approaching Moscow, the Russian capital that the Chinese had occupied a few months ago. He had sixty three hours left. As he drove by the airport, he saw the aircraft that he had to steal. Telling his chauffer to drive close to the fence, he opened the door, pulled out a KF-7 Soviet assault rifle and opened fire on the Chinese guards and militia that were guarding the plane. With one pass, he had successfully killed about thirty and injured maybe forty. Smirking lightly, he jumped at the fence and climbed it, being extremely cautious to not touch the barbed wire. The Chinese forces came pouring of the main terminal building and he shot them all, leaving nothing but dead soldiers in a pool of blood. Forcing a Chinese soldier who was still alive to have to plane refuelled, he patrolled the C-5 Galaxy while it was getting maximum fuel put into it. Once that was done, he opened fire on the remainder of the Chinese who had refuelled his plane.

Secretly he climbed into the aircraft and shut the door while getting the engines to run which took fifteen precious minutes. The Chinese had kept pouring out of the building and while they shot at him, he ran them over as he taxied out to the runway and headed down the length of the runway. _It's like taking candy from a bunch of babies,_ he thought as the plane lifted off the ground, heading for Tiksi base.

Decepticon Campaign, Montreal, Quebec…

Arriving just a little after five o'clock, the Decepticons had begun attacking the city with their cannons erupting bullets and energy. It was chaotic as the Seekers flew over head dropping bombs and the vintage military aircraft sprayed machine gun fire at the citizens. Jetfire and Starscream attacked the buildings, being each one's shield (what great friends) and destroying a few extra buildings before the Autobots had arrived on the scene. Soundwave immediately opened fire at them with his cannon firing rounds at them at record speed before ejecting Laserbeak. Optimus Prime battled the monstrous Jetfire and ended up getting defeated. Suddenly a space portal opened as Megatron ascended out of it with Shockwave at his shoulder.

"Decepticons ATTACK!!!" Megatron ordered as he kicked Optimus Prime in the head which sent him to the ground.

The Decepticons pounced like cats over mice as they attacked the Autobots. Suddenly severely outnumbered, Optimus ordered his troops to fall back and Megatron ordered his troops to pursue them.

Local Orphanage, Emerson, Manitoba, About 7 Years Ago…

"Cooler! Get up you lazy kid!" Cheryl yelled as she woke me up, "Or you'll miss your breakfast again!"

Reluctantly, the diminutive me got out of my bed and wandered down the stairs, still half asleep and walked all the way to the kitchen. Ugh! Soggy eggs and burnt toast again; two things, either Cheryl was a horrible cook or gave the girls good meals because she favoured them over me. What I couldn't seem to stand was why girls were so important. They cried and had very easily hurt feeling but when it came to boys, they were the snottiest and the brattiest of all kids. They never really cared if boys had feelings and just forgot completely if they even had emotions. But for girls, they were allowed to cry out their emotions whenever they pleased. It sure felt like reverse discrimination to Cooler. I quickly finished eating my disgusting breakfast and almost vomited on the clean floor. I knew one thing for sure: my mother would have never made horrible meals.

I wasn't so sure of what to call Cheryl, either 'Miss Hitler' or 'The Devil Queen'. And I had come up with nicknames for all the girls. The tallest I called 'Stinky', the scrawniest he referred to as 'Toothpick', the dumbest 'Ms. Stupid', the snottiest 'Snotty', the weirdest 'Freak-a-zoid' his room partner 'Queen of Evil', the lankiest 'Lanky Kong', the smallest 'Small of the Small', the nerd 'Genius Idiot', the ugliest 'Hairlady', and the cruellest, 'Daughter of Stalin'. And so on.

As I walked into the living room, Stinky was lying across the couch with her mouth opened snoring like a pig. She reeked since she hadn't bathed in twenty weeks, ugh! Sitting on the chair that I liked to call my throne, I grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV, hoping to catch his favourite show of Little Bear (yeah, I watched pretty lame shows when I was younger). Stinky snorted and woke up and frowned at me when she found out what I was watching. She preferred to watch ballet movies and I was absolutely certain that she wished her body was not ugly. I sat comfortably my throne as Stinky took the remote out of my paws (they all like to take things from me) and put on her Ballet show. I groaned while the demented girl blabbered of how she'd be just like them one day. _In your dreams!_ I thought as I got up and left the living room.

Shortly after leaving, I bumped into Genius Idiot who said a very long word that sounded like gibberish and walked away.

"Well, _Konicheewah_, to you too, Genius Idiot," I growled.

"Cooler would you come over here?" Queen of Evil called as I sullenly walked over to her without even glancing at her eyes, "Where's my brush?" she demanded, trying her hardest to become the new Miss Hitler. I shrugged and walked away.

Before long, I accidently bumped into Cheryl who spilled her coffee all over her new dress that she had bought (crap!). She scowled with anger.

"Cooler! Look what you did to my new dress!" she shouted as I retreated under a sofa that lay across the hall, "Get over here!"

This time I was defiant, stood (well lay) my ground, and did not come over. She grew furious and I thought I could see a straight moustache growing above her lips. Yes she was indeed Miss Hitler who had come back to life to torture little boys. Unfortunately for her, Adolf had favoured boys more so in a way, she must have been really pissed of with him (just like everyone else right?)

"I said, 'Get over here' now!"

I remained under his Sofa of Refuge as the Devil Queen snarled even more evilly than before.

"Don't make me drag you out of there mister or you'll be sorry!" she threatened.

I stayed.

"Fine then, you little bugger," she reached under and pulled me out, and dragged me up the stairs and into the bathroom. She stripped me from his clothes (child molester!) and she threw me into a bath with freezing cold water making me scream from the shock of the cold.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I screamed as I shivered in the freezing water that went up to my neck, "I promise…I…I…I won't ever disobey you again. Please, it's too cold!"

She thought about it for a moment before emptying out the cold water, than turning on the shower…hot!...and shut the curtain.

"I SAID 'I'M SORRY'!!!!" I screamed as the sudden hot water started to burn my sophisticated body, "It's too hot! Oh please leave me alone!"

Cheryl turned off the hot water and stopped the shower and opened the shower curtain with a look of satisfaction (or was it a creepy 'I want to rape you' look). I stood in front of her, crying softly as she tossed me a towel and a pair of clothes. As soon as she had left, I began to dry myself and soon I was changed in another pair of torn clothes. I decided to leave the orphanage, forever and to never return so I opened the bathroom window to use it for my grand escape that night. As I left the bathroom, I was abruptly grabbed by someone that I didn't see and was pulled way.

Russian Forward Command Center, Servernaya, Siberia, Russia…

"Any idea of the progress Petrov is making with the aircraft? He only has fifty eight hours left to complete this mission."

"_Da_, reports had come in of a guy hijacking the Lockheed C-5 Galaxy successfully." Maselinnkov answered.

"Excellent!" Bitonov said, smacking his comrade on the back, "In no time, we'll have an advance on the Chinese positions."

"It will not be much longer now, Mikhail,"

"You're right my friend," he gave his friend a good handshake, "Soon it will be all over and then we'll finally wipe out the Chinese forces from our country, then invade their country. And life will be good."

Decepticon Campaign, Somewhere in Quebec…

"They have no where left to run," Megatron said as all the Decepticons, "Now we can vanquish them from the Universe forever!"

"Leave my men out of this Megatron!" Optimus Prime ordered, "This is between you and me now. I'll give over the second thing you desire in the midst of your greed."

"You'll give this planet over to me? How thoughtful…"

"No Megatron, me."

"Brave, but foolish," Megatron sneered as his Decepticons jeered, "Why would I want you for, Optimus Prime?"

"To get your revenge because of the past,"

"You're willing to hand over your worthless spark to me in order to spare your pathetic Autobots? That'll be something to think about for a while…"

"Well hurry up, because I don't have all day." Optimus said.

"I accept your deal," the ex-Lord High Protector said, "Soundwave, Jetfire, Starscream, bind him well, I don't want him to escape."

Soundwave immediately put stasis cuffs on the Autobot leader's hands, while Starscream and Jetfire tied tight bounds around his body.

"Is he secure and has no way of breaking free?"

"Yes my Lord Megatron," Starscream humbly bowed.

"Excellent. Decepticons go back to the island and await my arrival."

"Silverbolt, you're now in charge of the Autobots," Optimus called as Jetfire dragged him single-handedly, "Don't worry about me; I will return…"


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 TORTUREMENT

Big Daddy's and Cooler's Room, Male Barracks, CFB Hornet…

Big Daddy had finally gotten me (I apparently had lost it) to stop crying and he laid me down in my bed for the night. Whew! It had taken a lot of effort to stop me from crying and in five hours, he had achieved after feeding me with a bottle (kids you don't want to try this at home, exceptions for little kids). That had seemed to work wonders and had put me to sleep. He wondered to himself if he'll ever get used to taking care of a 'baby' again. Whatever was inserted into my arm apparently could not be taken out by any type of chemical or machine.

"Hey there buddy," Lucky said as he came into the room, "So enjoying taking care of a baby all over again?"

"No," the Alaskan malamute replied, "It's weird because it's kind of like putting your best friend in diapers and babying him for no reason."

Lucky laughed as he sat down beside the bed, "So you can't go on leave with Cooler for a while because you can't contact your wife?"

"Basically I should at least get a message over to her telling her what happened and let her be the judge. I can't just 'waltz' to my house with Cooler as his current state and expect for her to take care of him for me. It just doesn't work that way in my family nor I suppose it works in your family, right Colonel?

"Right, you just can't expect your wife do a favour for you without notifying her first. So how'd you finally get him to stop crying?"

"A bottle of formula was enough to make his stomach and mind content and he fell fast asleep, but I suppose that this bed is not going to work. He'll need a crib that's for sure."

"And where do you plan on getting a crib?" the wolf gave him a weird look.

"I have my sources, and we can keep it for throwing Weasel and Chopper in for when they pull off one of their stupidly insane stunts to hold them down for a while."

"I like the way you think, bro!"

Local Orphanage, Emerson, Manitoba…

Unfortunately for poor, little me was that the girls wanted to play 'How 2 Make Cooler into a Cute Baby' game and I ended up wearing a doll's dress, a diaper, a pair of matching socks, and a bonnet on my head (OK I admit I did look cute, but I didn't like it though). How could girls be so mean to male pups and turn them into baby female pups in less than five minutes! If they wanted to turn male pups into babies, they should just go down to the store to get a doll for only perhaps five dollars. But then again, it was like they were also playing 'How 2 Make Cooler's Life Miserable' at the same time. This had to be past the 300 mark of playing the game with me ever since I had first arrived at the orphanage. I growled loudly as they placed me in a doll cradle (I have no clue how I was able to fit in it) and rocked it while singing a lullaby WAY off key; I felt like howling. And if that wasn't torture, listening to Stinky read a story that always was boring was pure torture with her stink making all the girls leave the room in an instant. Never before had a male pup been so tortured just to please a bunch of lame and ugly group of girls.

"And Little Penguin finally made it back home to where he belonged. The end," Stinky concluded perhaps the worst story ever; she would never be a good author.

_And Little Stinky finally made it back to hell where she belonged. The end_, I thought to myself since I couldn't make that rude remark with a pacifier being in my mouth, _I liked my version better than your lame story._

"Wasn't it a great story?" she asked as she surveyed the room; she apparently had put all the girls to sleep within the first two minutes of the story, "Well you enjoyed it didn't you?" she cooed to me.

_Yes, more than smelling your disgusting body; I think I might get rabies_, I thought as she touched him with her grimy hands (ugh! Yup, rabies for sure!).

"I'll read you another story after lunch," she said as she put a bottle in my mouth, "Good night baby!"

_Thank Wayne!_ _I probably would've died if I smelled her disgusting body one more time and I think I'm gonna puke!_ I hopped out of the cradle and threw off the bonnet as well as the dress and the socks and put back on my own clothes very quickly. I bolted out the door and into the bathroom and puked in the toilet. Baby formula and the Queen of Stink did not make a very nice combination (kids don't try that either). One thing for sure was that I was not going to miss my lunch! I raced down the stairs and slowed myself into a calm walk as I passed by Stinky who had never made it to the kitchen and lay like a dead person on the sofa in the living room. She looked like a perverted sick Afghan hound, waiting for Death to claim its miserable life.

"Cooler, get your little butt down here this instant!" Miss Hitler screamed as I wondered what had I done to infuriate her this time.

"Yes, Miss Cheryl?" I asked nervously as she approached me with a stern face, "What have I done this time?"

"You may think you're so clever but you're not! I found proof that you sat on my favourite chair again!"

"How is that a criminal offence?" I asked (wrong choice of words) as she grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and dragged me into the kitchen and hit my wrist with the dreaded wooden spoon. I cried out with pain as she put me on a chair and tied me to it.

"That'll hold you, you little brat!" she snapped, "And stop crying for no bloody reason; I hardly even hit you!"

"But you weren't aware of the fact that I had feelings!" I screamed.

She grabbed a chair and threw it at me, catching me in the chest, making me scream even louder. Cheryl opened a drawer and put duct tape over my mouth, "That'll stop your screaming!" she smacked my face with her sharp nails, digging them into my flesh.

I managed to free one paw and peeled at the tape over my mouth and yelled, "You dirty whore! You cursed Devil Queen! You evil Daughter of Stalin! Miss Hitler!"

I continued to screamed at her as she had turned her back. Within seconds, she had turned around, untied me, grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, held me above the sink, and dunked my head in the water. I shrieked as she lifted my head out and dunked it under the water again. Then she lifted my head out of the water and banged it on the metal rim of the sink, making blood pour out from my head wound.

"You haven't seen Miss Hitler yet!" she threatened as she threw me against the wall and kicked me in the gut, "You want to see Miss Hitler huh? Do you? Do you?"

"No! You're not Miss Hitler!" I finally quieted a little as I headed for the front door, opened it then yelled, "You're the Devil re-imagined!"

She chased me out the door, as I attracted a lot of attention as I ran off before falling unconscious from the gash on my head…

Somewhere In the Skies Above Siberia, Russia…

Petrov flew the Lockheed C-5A Galaxy over the frozen landscape of Soviet Russia, very pleased with himself. He glanced at his watch; he only had fifty two hours left to deliver the plane, pick up the troops, and release them over the enemy lines to wipe out the enemy. Then he would land and finish his other mission of assassinating both Bitonov and Maselinnkov. He smiled to himself as he could hear the sound of flipping money echoing through the aircraft. Perhaps he'd make billions. Then he would find a warm, oceanic country like the Bahamas or Jamaica and retire there. It was every Russian's dream to do so because no one likes the cold, Russian winters that lasted for half the year. He pressed onward and the roaring engines were the only thing that kept him company in the skies.

Prison Facility, Decepticon Island, Atlantic Ocean…

Optimus Prime had been beaten badly and tortured before he was cast away in the prison facility that they had recently made. In less than ten hours, they would humiliate him and (as far as he expected) kill him. Decepticons had no hearts and were very cruel without being the slightest bit merciful. The jailer patrolled the area, making sure that there was no way for the Autobot leader to escape. They were all ready for tonight.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 PURE CHAOS

Somewhere on the Canadian Wilderness Expedition Trails…

Bludgeon was travelling along the expedition trails enjoying the views and launching missiles at aircraft that flew overhead. Often he would see some lovebirds and fire missiles at them, thus ending the relationships. At Decepticon Island, he had received word from Soundwave of what had happened to his buddy, Smokejumper, and was on his way to find him.

He had fled at the final battle that happened last year, and was only one of a few Decepticons who had actually survived the battle. Most Decepticons were destroyed and shortly after the Cybertronian and Earth Alliance formed to hunt for other Decepticons lingering on the planet. It was too dangerous to transform, the CAEA could pick up an energy signature from the other side of the planet! But Bludgeon did not care, he wanted to find the Autobots and the CAEA and get revenge for what they had did to his buddy. Even though the battle had taken place in Deep, Dark Forest, most Decepticons (like Soundwave and Ramjet) were blasted out of the country!

The martial-artist hiked along the trail, hoping for one Autobot to wield its ugly head in front of him, so he could exterminate him! If it proved too impossible to find Smokejumper, he would go search for Harvard. Then he heard the roar of a tank and military vehicles; the CAEA was on the trail to find and eliminate him…

Local Orphanage, Emerson, Manitoba…

Cooler had awoken and he was back at the dreaded orphanage with a bandage over his forehead as he lay in his bed. He looked around and saw Cheryl talking with a dark suited guy who had a briefcase and a stethoscope around his neck. His head throbbed with pain as he tried to get up, then got dizzy so he sat back down. How was he still at this horrible place? He thought he had gotten away and that would have been the last time he'd the orphanage but somehow he was still there.

"What happened?" he asked as he walked over to Cheryl who was still talking to the doctor, "Why am I still here?"

"Because this is your home," Cheryl said kindly (that's a first), "He must be out of it since he hit his head…"

"You lie! You grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and smashed my head on the metal rim of the kitchen sink!" he hid behind the doctor, "Don't let her hurt me anymore!"

"Nonsense, I've never hurt you before and if I did that was discipline."

"Liar! You filthy dirty liar! You've hit me, thrown me into cold than boiling hot showers, thrown a chair at me, tied me up, dunked my head in very cold water, and have never been nice enough to give me a good meal. Don't let her touch me!" he started to sob on the doctor's pants, "I beg you… don't leave me here with her… please don't!"

"The kid's delusional Doctor, he must be having side effects from his wound."

"Don't let her hit me again!" Cooler buried his head in the man's leg, "She'll hurt me worse than she had before."

"Cooler be reasonable; I have never hurt you before…"

"And you tell me never to lie while it's okay for you to do so!"

"Are you actually abusing the poor child?" the doctor asked.

"No, I would never…" Cheryl lied.

"YES! SHE HITS ME BAD!!! Don't listen to her lies and mouth of deception!" he started to cry harder, "Take me to my real family: Mr and Mrs Debaby! Please! I'm their son Rex! And Miss Hitler here is only a cruel and evil monster!"

"He calls me names for no reason and that's why I discipline him except never those ways he listed."

"Please sir… don't leave me here… don't leave me with no one who loves me…" he beseeched the doctor, "Or take me into your home or anywhere but here!"

"I think he must've hit his head pretty hard," the Doctor agreed, "Now I must be on my way." He left out the front door.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE IN THIS PLACE!!!" Cooler screamed after the Doctor, "I want to be loved…" I started to cry.

Information Center, Decepticon Island, Atlantic Ocean…

Jetfire and Starscream sat across from their leader as he plotted the destruction of Earth, starting with the fall of Montreal. But before they do that, Megatron stated clearly that he wanted the Autobots vanquished forever.

"The Autobot base is hidden within the forest somewhere in this sector," the cruel leader of the Decepticons pointed out, "We must have a scout do a clean search of the area."

"Uh sir? The Autobot base is actually located somewhere in the Rocky Mountains…" Jetfire started to say.

"What about Silverback my lord?" Starscream asked, "The Autobot Silverbolt would right away welcome him back to their team because they're twins. But he'll need to say and give them proof that he had left our ranks. He could be our double agent."

"He can get in with ease and then steal a whole bunch of info of who's on strength with them, where the base is located, and the roughness of terrain." Jetfire added.

"Excellent! Bring Silverback here immediately!" Megatron ordered.

"Of course my lord!" both Decepticons said getting up from their seats.

Big Daddy's and Cooler's Room, Male Barracks, CFB Hornet…

Big Daddy was not so enthused about taking care of Cooler like he was a baby so the first long day of doing so was pure hell for him. He'd rather be with his comrades up in the sky, in his CF-35 Lightning II pulling off a few manoeuvres and rocket right up into the never-ending sky with his thrust vector controls. But unfortunately he was stuck inside his barracks 'baby-sitting' his best friend. How embarrassing for Cooler if 'Tweedle-Dee' (Chopper) and 'Tweedle-Dumb' (Weasel) were filming the whole thing, without Big Daddy even knowing! If they were, he'd pummel the two of them and end their 'stunt' careers!

"OW! Oh gosh! OW!" Chopper's voice could be heard outside.

_What the heck did that moron do this time?_ The Alaskan malamute wondered to himself as he carried Cooler out of the room and peeked outside the barrack entrance doors. Some blood was on the road as Chopper lay on the ground cursing and swearing with Weasel laughing in the background on the other side of the street. Apparently the German shepherd had tried to run across the road, just as a semi-truck was coming up the road and he got ran over.

"Well if it isn't Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb!" Big Daddy called sarcastically at the two idiots.

"Oh how sweet! It's a daddy with his baby!" Weasel called from the other end of the street with the same hint of irony in his voice, "Is it fun taking care of Cooler like a baby all over again?"

"Shut up you bloody bastard!"

"Come and make me!"

Big Daddy put Cooler on the ground for one second, picked up a stone and hurled it at the laughing ferret… BONK!… Weasel fell over like a sack of potatoes.

"Bulls-eye," he muttered as he saw the stone hit the ferret smack in his head.

The horns blared of a semi-truck that was coming up the path and there was a scream of pain as Chopper got ran over again.

The Alaskan malamute rushed over and pulled Chopper off the street before anyone else can run him over. He signalled a MP over to deal with the situation. Then he picked up Cooler and walked back inside the barracks.

Forward Command Center, Servernaya, Siberia Russia…

Apparently before they knew it, the Chinese attacked and were wiping out the main defence forces. Blood spewed as bullets dug into flesh and salvos slammed into the ground, blowing limbs off and sending the Russians in a full retreat.

"What happened?" Bitonov asked as the surviving soldiers made their way back to the base, "Where's Captain Kellov?"

"Dead sir. He was blown to bits from a salvo," one of the troops reported.

"_Yeb vas!_" Maselinnkov was infuriated by the news.

"And half our troops were also killed."

"Bloody hell!"

"And the enemy is still advancing, sir."

Bitonov swore in Russian as Maselinnkov ordered them to keep firing on the enemy when suddenly, a giant blast of energy pulverized the Chinese into nothing.

Maselinnkov glanced up and saw the newcomer, murmuring, "_Yeb vas…_"


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 ESCAPE TO THE USA

Local Orphanage, Emerson, Manitoba…

Cooler had retreated back to his room and snuggled in his baby blanket when he saw the look that Cheryl gave him. He huddled up in it when the door opened and a very pissed-off Miss Hitler came into the room, with wrath written all over her face. She came over and started hitting him repeatedly until he was screaming in tears.

"Cooler, you are stupid little brat!" she yelled right at his face.

"I just didn't want to be hurt anymore!" he protested.

"Well then you can get used to being up here with no food!" she smacked him with her belt and she walked out of the room.

Realizing that she had left him the perfect opportunity for him to escape, Cooler had found a pair of pliers and pulled the window out of its place.

"Apparently she doesn't know everything about me," he laughed as he climbed out the window with his baby blanket and landed in the garden with a thud. He scrambled off into the streets to try to find his family.

"I know they're alive, I can feel it in my heart," he said to himself as he journeyed through the crowded streets of downtown Emerson.

Winter Palace, Moscow, Russia…

Finally it was made clear. Candidate Konstantin Gorbachev had overruled the other political parties and became the president of Russia. Immediately, he announced that communism was to occur immediately and the Soviet Union was to return. He picked up the phone and dialled a number (how did the phone still work? No one knows.)

"_Da_," the voice on the other end answered.

"It is completed. I have achieved ruler of Russia. Vladimir, start creating the military forces into huge amassing numbers that the countries from other continents will be overwhelmed by our superiority."

"You will be known as the greatest leader of Russia once we have completed this task, Konstantin. Congratulations on your victory sir."

"Thank-you General. I have already proposed a meeting with other former Soviet Union countries and they are willing to come."

"We will take over the world once the Soviet Union's military is fully recreated."

Quiet Neighbourhood, Somewhere in the USA, 6 Months Later…

Cooler lay under a porch of a medium-sized, curled up in his baby blanket with his new sweater and booties that he still had on ever since he left the frozen climates of southern Canada. His home country was beautiful and all, but the winters were just too cold, barely passing the minus temperatures and the only record high for that winter: -8 degrees Celsius. It was so cold that in fact he had gotten very sick so he had to head for warmer weather else where. Coughing and sneezing and whimpering, he settled for the night and tried to warm himself up. He was falling asleep when he heard a very irritating voice from just beside him.

"Mommy dear," the voice sounded like the nose what all stuffed, "There's a dog under our porch and he's making a whole lot of noise!"

"Oh hush up Brattina," another voice came that sounded like Ursula from The Little Mermaid, "I'm sure it's just your imagination.

"No Mommy dear, there is a dog under the porch."

He looked over and saw humans! How did they not get banished along with the rest when Tygorfang banished all humans from Earth forever? How strange…

The mother was holding perhaps the fattest, ugliest cat that Cooler had ever seen in his life either than from on TV. And the little girl was squealing like a pig before you killed it and cut up its meat. They both looked hideous (no wonder that Decepticon had all other humans banished from Earth) and had no hint of beauty.

"Ugh! We must get rid of it before…"

"Auntie Katrina, what did you and Brattina find?" a girl about the same size of the squealing girl asked as she came over, "(Gasp!) You found a cute dog!"

"…Holly comes out here." The mother finished.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him and he won't ever bug you, I promise!" Holly said as picked up Cooler all wrapped in his baby blanket.

"We've already had this discussion before…" the mother started to say but Cooler's hard coughing interrupted her.

"Awe and he's even sick. Can't I just take care of him until he gets better?"

"Well, I suppose so but…"

"Oh thank you so much Auntie!" She ran inside holding Cooler firmly in her arms.

"I never said 'yes'."

Decepticon Island, Atlantic Ocean…

The Decepticons were pissed. Extremely pissed. Their prisoner had just escaped and they hadn't even had a chance to finish what they were going to do. But the only calm one was Megatron.

"How did that Autobot escape?" Megatron fumed with anger surpassing his boiling point, "Who let him escape?!?"

"No one did, sir." Jetfire explained, "He just disappeared… somehow…"

"Autobots just don't disappear into thin air! What the Pit happened?!?"

"We honestly don't know, Megatron sir," Soundwave answered.

"Fools! You were suppose to guard him!"

"How were we supposed to…" Starscream began to say, but his leader interrupted him.

"Nightwatcher," the Harbinger of Death told a dark robot, "Find him!"

"Yes, my master." Nightwatcher transformed into a Lockheed TR-1 high-ceiling reconnaissance aircraft and soared off into the night sky.

"There are still things we can do without worrying about Optimus Prime and his Autobots, and that is destroying primary targets such as air force bases and aircraft carriers and things. There is still much to be done."

The other Decepticons agreed and they all left the island without question and headed off to destroy some naval battleship groups…

Holly's House, Somewhere in the USA…

"Ah-choo!" Cooler sneezed as he woke up on a nice comfortable sofa. At first he panicked, thinking that he was back at the orphanage but as he glanced around his surroundings, nothing seemed familiar. Perhaps he had been adopted?

"Bless you," Holly said as she pulled the blanket that was covering Cooler up to his neck to keep him warmer, "There, that should make you a little warmer."

Cooler pulled the blanket lower as he stared into the girl's eyes. Had she not heard of the Animal Rebellion that had broken out between humans and animals? He knew that the rebellions had been openly effective in Canada, Soviet Russia, Poland, and China from reading the newspapers while he had wandered through the streets of Emerson.

He stretched as he pulled the blanket fully off his body. Keeping his gaze firmly on Holly, he yawned as he sat up, letting his booties dangle over the edge. Observing his surroundings, he saw the mother in the kitchen, reaching for a wooden spoon to mix her stuff. His eyes went wide with fear as he buried himself under the baby blanket, whimpering softly.

"Oh don't hurt me! I just got here!" he cried, "And besides I'm sick of being hit with that spoon!"

"It's alright, she's not going to hurt you. She's just mixing her cake mix with it." Holly said, "You don't need to cower in fear."

"Wait, you can hear me speaking?"

"Yes,"

"How? I thought humans can only hear animal noises?"

"I'm able to talk to animals, but no one else here can."

Cooler was speechless then he suddenly started to cough violently and his throat was sore after doing so. The girl wrapped the blanket around him to keep him warm.

"You're really sick," she noted as he started to cough again, "How'd you get sick?"

"I was wandering in the cold for six months since I was on the streets. No one care if I was even there. And I got sicker and sicker until I decide to head south to the warmer weather." Cooler said, "It was the long, cold winter season at my city."

"Goodness! Here, let me get you into something warmer." She picked him up and she walked upstairs to her room, where four other dogs were asleep. Holly pulled off his wet, cold sweater and rubbed his damp fur dry with a towel. Then she got out another sweater from one of her drawers and put it on him.

He looked down at the sweater and frowned, "It's pink."

"I'm sorry but that's the only sweater I have left for you. You can wear it until your sweater here gets dried in the dryer." She apologized, "But don't worry, your sweater will be dry very soon."

He glanced at the other four pups, "Who are they?"

"Oh just other dogs. This one is Howler, Bright Eyes, Nosemarie, and Whopper."

"Oh, those are pretty cool names, eh?"

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Rex Debaby but everyone calls me Cooler."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cooler. I'm Holly."

"Are you actually taking me of the streets and giving me a home?" his big hopeful eyes were pleading. He coughed again.

"Unfortunately, I'm only allowed to take care of you till you get better." Holly stated as the hope in his eyes vanished.

"But you're not going to send me to any orph…uh…I mean pound right?"

"Well not yet anyways. But the others are just sleeping here and aren't in the Puppy Pound on the other side of the street. That's where I keep them so they could get adopted."

"Oh," Cooler said sadly as he started coughing again, "Ow, my throat hurts so much and I feel so tired."

"Well, just get some sleep. Maybe you'll feel better when you wake up." She placed him in her warm bed, tucked him in the warm comforter, and she took a cot from under the bed to sleep on the floor and she turned off the lights. Within minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the light breathing sound of sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 THE DEATH OF OPTIMUS PRIME

Decepticon Campaign, Luke AFB, USA…

Megatron smirked as his Decepticons had destroyed the base fully and there was no way to stop the Decepticon cause this time! The evil Decepticon leader had just received the location of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. He nodded to Jetfire, "I'll be back."

"That's understandable my Lord Megatron," the SR-71 Blackbird robot answered, "What time should the troops expect you to be back around?"

"Soon," With that the Decepticon leader transformed and flew off and disappeared within a veil of clouds.

"Where to now?" he asked as he approached Megatron's 2IC warrior.

"We go destroy the naval base at San Francisco." The F-15SE Silent Eagle robot with a visor answered as he put away a dagger that he slashed military personnel with, "And I thought that Tygorfang had these cursed Fleshlings banished from this Primus-forsaken planet!"

"Yeah," Jetfire agreed as he fired a missile at a retreating sergeant in an army jeep, "You expected there to be only Fur-balls left on this planet.

A brave soldier shot Starscream in the eye with a shotgun.

"Vector Sigma!" the Decepticon swore in anger, before blasting the soldier into extinction with his 20mm M61 Vulcan Gatling gun.

"Soon as these fools will be dead," Jetfire stated.

"And only the Decepticons would be left."

"_Decepticons, mobilize into full strength. The time has come,_" a message filled all their circuits and went universal wide.

"_Starscream acknowledges…_"

"_Jetfire already in position…_"

"_Deceptor assembling with back up…_"

"_Mixmaster and Constructicons reporting…_"

Suddenly the sky was covered with meteorites falling from the sky, slamming into buildings and killing citizens in the thousands…

Adventure Road, Deep Dark Forest, Montreal…

Megatron had found where Optimus Prime had retreated to and he immediately attacked the Autobot leader. The two were brawling and Optimus had stabbed the Decepticon leader in the chest, transformed, and drove away from the fallen warrior.

"Decepticons!" Megatron called.

A howl echoed through the forest as Blackout hopped off a hill and charged into the battle.

The sound of rotors filled the air as Grindor flew into the forest and transformed, smashing his way through the trees.

Thunder shook the ground as Ramjet transformed.

Incinerator crashed into a pack of trees but recovered, brawled his way through the dense forest and rallied beside Megatron.

The ground gave way as Rockblade broke out of the ground and attempted to scare Optimus off the road. Unfortunately, he arrived too close to Optimus who crashed into him, sending the monstrous metallic scorpion flying off the Twenty Cliffs to his doom down below.

The Decepticons pounced onto the Autobot leader, like a gang of cats with a mouse. Incinerator immediately attacked first by kicking Optimus over onto his side. The Autobot leader immediately transformed and shot at the MV-22 Osprey Decepticon numerous times before the other Decepticons started to engage in the battle. Optimus was outnumbered one against five but he battled with honour and dignity. Megatron blasted Prime in the chest and sent him crashing into the forest, off the road. Ramjet launched missiles at the Autobot leader, while Blackout jumped at him and tore armour off the Autobot's legs. Optimus Prime screamed with pain before he grabbed Megatron's Loyal Hound and hurled him into Megatron. Grindor charged into the battle and gave Prime an uppercut and sent him spiralling into the air. Optimus then activated his Energon swords and he flipped over Incinerator and threw a blade into the Decepticon's arse. Incinerator couldn't figure out what the Autobot leader was planning until Optimus Prime grabbed it, pushed it all the way through the Decepticon, then he lifted it up and chopped the MV-22 Osprey Decepticon in half!

"You're done now, Prime!" Blackout growled his threat as he watched Incinerator's halves collapse onto the ground. Grindor fired a blast of his Energy cannon at the Autobot leader, who jumped over it, and accidently destroyed Incinerator's corpse! Megatron blasted the Autobot onto the ground and the remaining Decepticons started mugging him. Optimus proceeded to defend himself with his ionic fusion cannons, but with no success.

"Give up, Optimus Prime! You've lost!" Megatron yelled, "I'll take over this planet and no one will be able to stop me."

"I will never give up!" Optimus yelled as he took out his Energon swords and knocked all the Decepticons off him, "I'll take you ALL on!"

He attacked Grindor and cut the MH-53M Pave Low IV Decepticon across the leg, infuriated the Decepticon. Then he took out his fusion cannons and blasted away Megatron, Ramjet, and Blackout to the other end of the clearing.

Megatron and Blackout combined to give the evil leader more power as the fight raged on. Ramjet shot his Vulcan cannon at Prime while Grindor attacked from behind and slammed the Autobot in the back, sending him flying through the trees. Optimus took out his Energon swords and he proceeded to defend himself from the much bigger Decepticons. Grindor used his tail-rotor weapon and cut one of the swords from its handle, leaving the Autobot leader with one sword only. But as he got up, Megatron kicked him in the face, breaking his faceplate, and he flew to the ground. Optimus wasn't down just yet. He got up and kicked Grindor away and dodged a swipe of Megatron's sword, barely missing his head. Megatron disconnected Blackout who jumped at Optimus and just before the Autobot leader could pull apart Grindor's head with Energon hooks, the wolf Decepticon had grabbed the hooks and broke them, throwing them to the ground. Then Ramjet shot Optimus in the back and Megatron blasted the ground in front of him, causing the Autobot to lose his balance and flip in the air. Ramjet and Megatron both jumped at him and kicked him to the far side of the forest. Grindor spun his tail rotor and charged at Optimus. Seconds before Grindor could get him, the Autobot leader immediately scrambled to his feet and used the F-22 Decepticon as a shield from the immense Grindor, who accidently injured his teammate. Ramjet screamed for the pain of the rotor weapon that cut at his face. With his one sword and taking out a gun, Prime shot Ramjet in the head, then stabbed the evil robot into the spark, killing him instantly. Blackout avenged Ramjet by jumping onto the Autobot's back and started to tear off the armour with his razor-sharp fangs. Prime yelled with pain then he grabbed Blackout and threw him into Grindor's spinning tail rotor, cutting off one of his paws. Furious, Megatron got Grindor to knock Optimus to the ground and as the Autobot attempted to get up; Megatron stabbed him in the back and sliced off Prime's left leg.

"Your Autobots are nothing but memories to you now, Prime! And all those moments will be lost in time like a tear in rain. Time to die…"

"Sadly, that's the nicest thing someone has said to me all day," Optimus replied sarcastically, before Megatron stabbed him in his chest killing the Autobot leader, "I… will return…and will defeat…defeat…you…Megatron…"

"Pathetic fool!" Megatron scoffed, "I will kill you if you ever get in my way again as usual, Optimus Prime!"

Triumphed, Megatron told Grindor to take Ramjet's dead corpse with them; they needed it for other things…

Tiksi Airport, Tiksi, Soviet Russia…

Pavel Petrov had successfully landed the C-5 Galaxy on the runway when he found out news that the Chinese were killed! They had made him steal away a Lockheed C-5 Galaxy and fly it out for no reason! No could lie to him and get away with it, not even his employer, General Vladimir Ourmurov, the leader of the KGB and the Soviet Union. He was so pissed off; he focused on his other goal, killing Bitonov and Maselinnkov…


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 LIFE IN THE USA

Holly's House, Somewhere in the USA…

"Hey who's the new guy?" Howler asked as they stood around Cooler who was still sleeping in Holly's bed.

"I don't know, but I heard him coughing at night. I think he's sick." Nosemarie answered as he started to cough again.

"Hey Holly, are you going to give him any medicine or something because I think he's really sick."

"I'll try, but I think that cough syrup doesn't work for dogs at all." The girl said coming into the room with some cough syrup.

"What's his name?" Bright Eyes asked.

"Cooler." Holly answered, and Cooler immediately woke up once he heard his name being called.

"So Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up," Howler said, "How do you feel?"

"Nauseous and my throat hurts so much…" he started to cough again, "Trust me, you don't want to be on the streets in the long winter season."

"I don't know if cough syrup will help you get better, but it could help." Holly said as she gave him a spoon full of the medicine.

Cooler made a face as he swallowed it and looked like he was about to puke, "Wow, that's definitely not going to be one of my favourite things. Hey is my sweater dried yet, I'm not a fan of 'pink'."

Whopper snickered when he saw Cooler in the pink sweater, "Hey isn't that yours Nosemarie for when it gets cold?"

"So he needs it more," she said.

"Here you go Cooler, all nice and dry." Holly passed him his sweater.

Grateful for having his sweater back, he pulled off the pink sweater with his back turned to the others and they saw the scars from getting beaten from the orphanage.

"Goodness Cooler!" Nosemarie exclaimed, "What ever in the world happened to your back?"

"Eh? Oh my back… uh…" he paused for a few seconds, "I don't want to talk about it whatsoever, so don't try to make me tell you guys." There was a little hint of a growl in his voice.

"Sorry, I won't ask next time,"

He pulled on his sweater and stretched, "So what's for breakfast? Hot breakfast bacon or sausage sandwich? Mmm! I loved when citizens were nice enough to by me a Tim Hortons meal; I probably could…" he saw the others staring at him, "What? You never heard of 'Timmy's'?"

"Nope or even heard of that type of sandwich. But I once ate a sandwich, yeah, and it was so big it was bigger than this city! No wait…uh bigger than the…" Whopper started to say before Cooler interrupted him.

"Nice imagination but that is obviously not true because not even the king could do that himself without getting sick…" they were all staring at him again, "Don't tell me you've never heard of the king? You know the King of Canadian North America? His name is Wayne?"

The others shook their heads.

_Gosh, I must sound like an idiot!_ He thought to himself,_ the reason why they have never heard of these things is because they've never been to Canada. Speaking of which, but I myself don't know much about the USA either than the fact that it is comprised of 50 states, and the capital is Washington, D.C._ Cooler smiled weakly as the others kept staring at him, "Well, what's for breakfast?"

"I'll go get all your breakfasts." Holly said as she headed out her room door.

"So why are you wearing those boots?" Howler asked as he observed Cooler's feet.

_Ten to one, they've never heard of Canada before,_ Cooler thought then answering, "Because where I come from it's was the long winter season and I got cold, so by chance I was walking and found twenty dollars and bought myself a pair of boots and other things. The boots don't really fit though…"

"Awe, your little 'booties' are so cute!" Nosemarie said, "They make you look younger than you look now."

"Do they? How young would I look with and without the boots?"

"Well without the boots, I'd say you're about a full grown dog and with the 'booties', you look like your just a puppy."

_Uh, I AM a puppy still, not even past my seventh birthday yet. What should I nickname you? I got one: 'Ms I'm Beautiful But Stupid'!_ he thought to himself but refused to say it out loud in case they might hit him or something.

"Here you go guys!" Holly said as she gave them all dog bowls with dog food in it, "Enjoy!"

_So now even the US food happens to differ from that of Canadian! How quaint! Well, I guess I better be polite and eat it._ He took a mouthful, _Ugh! What is that? One thing for sure was that this is was WAY worse than soggy eggs and burnt toast. Wow, these Americans have no taste for real food, eh?_ He pushed away the bowel, "No thanks, I'm actually not that hungry at the moment."

"Awesome!" Whopper bounded over and ate whatever it was in his bowel and left leaving Cooler staring at an empty bowel. Perhaps that kid IS able to eat a sandwich that big, but he still doubted it.

"Why do you have a bright blue blanket?" Bright Eyes asked as she lay on it.

She turned for an answer and saw a very pissed off Cooler with the look on his face that read: 'Get off my blanket or you're dead!' Calmly she got off it and Cooler snatched it greedily, hugging it close to himself. He growled deep in his throat while still giving her a very furious look.

"He's really not that nice, Nosemarie." She whispered to the other female dog.

He calmed down, "I'm sorry it's just that this blanket is very special to me."

"Why? Did Godzilla sign it?" Whopper asked hopefully.

"No, it's because its my baby blanket."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" they roared with laughter much to the disappointment of Cooler as his eyes went wide in shock, "He has a baby blanket!" they were all rolling on the ground laughing and laughing.

Tears welled up in Cooler's eyes as they insulted and made fun of him just because he had a gift from his parents from when he was a baby. Apparently they thought he was too old to have one, but what they didn't know was that he was still only a puppy and had barely started his life. When they all looked, he was crying and was in tears. They immediately stopped laughing.

"He's way too sensitive," Howler whispered.

"Or perhaps he's only a pup still," Bright Eyes whispered back.

"Nosemarie, I think you should go comfort him before Holly comes and asks why he's crying then we'll be in trouble for teasing him."

"Why me?" Nosemarie asked.

"Cuz you're good at comforting."

"Am I supposed to treat him like a child? Perhaps he isn't…"

"Just do it!"

"OK, fine." She walked over to him, "Sorry that we laughed, it's just that we thought it was funny because we…"

"I'm just sad because when I was still a baby, my parents left me. That was four years ago and I was left at an orphanage. So when Bright Eyes said that she thinks I'm still a pup, I am. This all what I have left from my family." He said between sobs.

"Awe, you poor baby!" she said taking him into her arms and comforted him, "Don't worry, we realized that it was wrong when we saw you crying and…" he was crying harder on her dress (he hadn't been hugged or given love in four years, so it felt really good to cry it all out in someone's arms), "Shh, it's alright, you don't need to cry." She glanced at Howler, "I don't know why he started to cry again."

"Well make him stop before Holly comes…" Bright Eyes called.

"Hey Cooler, you don't need to cry, Honey. Could you stop crying before Holly comes and think that we had hurt your feelings, please?"

Cooler nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes with his arm.

"Hey, who's crying up there?" Holly asked from downstairs, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Howler called, "I just banged my foot."

"That wasn't you're crying I heard Howler," she said walking into the room.

"It was Cooler and he misses his family. He hadn't seen them in four year." Nosemarie explained, "And he cried it all on my dress."

"The good news is that his cough is gone," Bright Eyes said, changing the subject.

Cooler had sat down on the floor, trying to hold in his tears, but how could he? It had been years since someone had actually shown that they cared about him. He felt like he could tell Nosemarie everything of what happened to him in the past. But one thing for sure, he really did miss his parents, even though he couldn't remember their faces. As a few more tears streamed down his face, he grabbed his baby blanket and held it close.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 VENGEANCE

Servernaya, Soviet Russia…

Colonel Maselinnkov looked up at an enormous robot that put away an Energy cannon and turned around revealing its true nature: evil. Its blood red eyes penetrated deep into the soul of Sergei, and he was ready to make a run for it to try to escape. But how could he, it already knew of him being there and would probably kill if he any quick movement. He stood at the mercy of the robot that glared at him. It looked like it had parts of a Soviet Mi-26 Halo helicopter. Maselinnkov was now at the mercy of the humongous robot that towered over (he was more than certain) the Winter Palace. It fired a sudden energy blast of its cannon, and Sergei was thrown against the ground, unconscious…

Decepticon Campaign, US Naval Base, San Francisco, California, USA…

The USS Midway exploded into a sphere-like explosion that rose 100ft in the air as Grindor's energy cannon destroyed it in a single blast. Victory was close at hand and the Decepticons could feel it when the Autobots came out of nowhere and started to attack the evil robots. Megatron smirked as suddenly a figure shaped like light fell from the sky and once the light subsided, the Decepticons and the Autobots had vanished…

Holly's House, Somewhere in the USA…

Cooler had quieted down a few hours ago and was sitting on Katrina's (aka Holly's auntie) favourite couch. He had turned on the TV and saw words that spelled out 'REVENGE IS COMING' and then a weird symbol that looked like a mask, an evil mask, shattered out of the words that broke to pieces. _What was that about?_ He wondered to himself as he changed the channel and saw the lame ballerina show that Stinky was overly obsessed with. He changed the channel again. News. _Boring!_ Then he found a show that he thought was quite interesting. Then it became lame and he turned off the TV and walked back upstairs.

He saw an interesting book that was owned by Katrina. Opening it to the first page, the book was all about aviation. Getting interested, he found a comfortable spot in Holly's room and started reading the information book. He was extremely fascinated and was smiling from 'ear to ear' as he turned page after page. It was the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II CTOL fighter jet that really got his attention. He found about the type of controls that were being used for it, the weapon systems, its stats and soon he found out that Canada has purchased the aircraft.

"What are you reading about Cooler?" Howler asked as he came over.

"I'm reading about an aircraft built by Lockheed Martin that has been designated F-35 Lightning II CTOL and it's a fighter get. It has V/STOL capabilities and it's been built so its signature is not detected by radar systems. It has vector thrust in the version that the country north of the USA, Canada, had installed in themselves for their own aircraft. It would carry its missiles such as the HARM or the standard Sidewinder or bombs internally and its top speed would be about Mach 1.5 or so, but the Canadian version stated that Canada would upgrade the fighters into nearly unstoppable fighters that would serve as the interceptor roll in AIRCOM." Cooler said with a giant smile on his face, "Wouldn't that be an interesting job, serving as a pilot in the USAF?"

"Say what?"

"Um, never mind…"

"Are you coming to hang out with us at the Puppy Pound?"

"Sure, lead the way,"

As they left the room, Cooler took the book with him and nearly tripped on the stairs on the way down. He quickly regained his balance and soon he rejoined the others at the Puppy Pound. It certainly did not look like a pound from his perspective and looked homier than that terrible orphanage. There was a dog house that had his name on it and he ventured inside. It was a very neat and tidy house even with a bed with blankets on them. He threw his baby blanket over it and put his book on a shelf that had also built in. Cooler sat on the bed as Nosemarie came in.

"Do you like the house?" she asked and she sat down beside him.

"It's really nice and tidy, and it's perfect." Cooler answered as he got up and before he got out the hole, he smacked his forehead on the doorframe, knocking himself to the ground, "OW!"

"Are you alright?" Nosemarie came over and helped him sit up; he looked a little dazed from the hit, "Why were you trying to get out?"

"…wanted my backpack…" he managed to say before he drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Hey Nosemarie, it was really interesting, but I found a backpack under Katrina's porch with Cooler's name on it." Howler said as he handed her the bag then noticed Cooler lying on the ground, "What happened?"

"He smacked his head on the doorframe," she explained as Cooler stirred.

"What happened?" he asked as he glanced around the dog house.

"You hit your head. Here's your backpack; Howler found it lying underneath the porch and brought it here."

"Oh right," he said as opened his backpack and emptied it. There were all kinds of stuff in it from stolen wallets to coins and pictures to writing supplies.

"What an interesting collection of things you got here," Howler remarked as he rummaged through the stuff, "What's this?" he picked up a picture and immediately it was snatched from his paws.

"A photograph, what does it look like?" Cooler asked sarcastically, as he hid the photo underneath his baby blanket, "It's none of your concern."

"And you have this for what?" Nosemarie asked picking up a sign, "'COLD, SICK POOR PUP; PLEASE TAKE IN AND DON'T SEND 2 AN ORPHANAGE'. Did you write this?"

"Yes for hope of trying to get a family again. I lucked out."

"Well you have us…"

"It's not the same. I want a mother and a father again like I had four years ago," he sat down on the bed and started to cry, "Before I was left at that dreadful orphanage."

"Oh don't cry, we all miss our families, right Howler?" The other dog nodded in agreement with Nosemarie.

"Except you have no idea what its like to be in an orphanage with Miss Hitler and her Nazis," Cooler said, "I bet you've never been hit in your lives."

The two were silent.

"I thought so," Cooler had tears in his eyes (again), "Never been spanked, never been tied to a chair and gagged, never been yelled at, never been dunked under water, never had to be in both extremities of water, never had a chair thrown at you, and never been hated. It was reversed discrimination!"

"Reversed what?" they both asked.

"Discrimination; the treating of one indifferently through prejudice."

"Oh…"

"I just wished that none of that happened and I was still with my family!" he sobbed as he showed the two the picture that he had hidden under his baby blanket. It depicted what his mother and father looked like and they saw Cooler, when he was just a baby, in his mother's secure and safe arms.

"My goodness, you were so adorable!" Nosemarie said, "Sadly, I don't even have a picture of what I used to look like when I was a baby."

"Well I still think I look like that now, except for the fact that I'm bigger now. That'd be pretty weird if I still was that same size." He laughed.

"I love the little booties you have in the picture and your small little paws and that cute little smile…" she went all googly-eyed over the picture, "And you still have the same adorable dimples on your cheeks that you have in the picture! Ten to one you could be mistaken for the cute little you in this picture."

"Wow, you're really obsessed with baby pictures."

"So?"

"Don't you have one?"

"No."

"Oh," I said remorsefully then I decided to change the subject, "Hey, let's go find something to do instead of being in here!"

Decepticon Campaign, USA, Into 7 Years In the Past…

"Idiots!" Megatron bellowed, "Who warped us to the past?!?"

No Decepticon warrior replied, as Megatron yelled, cursed, and swore, "Well, what are you waiting for, destroy the Autobots!"

Jetfire immediately shot at one of the Autobots that suddenly disappeared to the evil robot's disappointment.

"I hate Autobots! I hate warping! I hate the past! I hate Optimus Prime…" the Constructicon also known as Bonecrusher grumbled.

"No! They got warped out of here!" Bludgeon yelled.

"No scrap!" Starscream said, "Now what do we do Megatron?"

Megatron grinned evilly as he laughed, "The Autobots have actually made this into our advantage to altering the future!"

"Huh?"

"We can ruin the future by ruining the past! Decepticons, attack!"

Jetfire knew what his leader expected of him right away and he charged up the engines over his shoulders and fired a plasma blast at a building. Then it clicked in with all the Decepticons as they went destroying every city. Jetfire wanted to do his own attacks on a city alone, so he transformed to his SR-71 Blackbird mode and flew off. He flew over a quiet town and immediately transformed and started to lay waste to the city. Smashing down buildings and crushing cars under his huge robotic feet, he continued to create havoc and chaos to the city.

"This is too easy. Soon all these Fleshlings and Fur-balls will be dead and the Decepticons will rule this planet when we go back to the newly altered future!" he said firing a missile at a passenger aircraft flying above him.

He peered through a window and saw the words REVENGE IS COMING then the words smashed into his Decepticon logo on a TV, "How the Pit do these Fleshlings know about us?" Jetfire smashed the building down in anger and saw the streets. Carving onto another building he etched the Decepticon logo and then wrote: "YOU WERE WRONG, REVENGE IS NOT COMING… IT'S HERE!"

Pleased with his artwork, the Decepticon continued rampaging the city, and then destroyed the power generator after charging himself up.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 HISTORY OF THE DECEPTICONS

Puppy Pound, Somewhere in the USA…

I was trying to think of something else to do when the lights flickered and went out. An explosion could be heard as a towering column of smoke rose into the air and not too far from it, a building collapsed as a giant blast of energy engulfed it.

"Hey guys, how about we focus on more important things?" he asked them, "Like the city is being attacked!"

"You have a real imagination yourself Cooler," Nosemarie said.

The ground shuddered as glass shattered as a deafening explosion rocketed into the air, close to the pound. A dark figure with points all over it emerged from the flames that erupted all around it. It had a body structure, looked almost like an insect and had blood red eyes, glowing blood red eyes; it looked like a robot with parts of an aircraft on it. It destroyed another building and crushed some cars under its feet.

"Guys, what is that?" Howler asked coming over.

"It's a robot." Cooler said staring at the massive robot with fear as it approached the pound, causing havoc as it drew nearer, "That has it's own will and allegiance…"

"Allegiance? What who built it? Soviet Russia? Ah-rooooooooooooh!"

"No, look on what's supposed to be the tail. It's a mask that looks evil…" It just occurred to him, he saw that mask on TV earlier after the threat smashed into pieces.

Soon the massive robot reached the neighbourhood and it incinerated a house with a blast of energy that came out of a cannon on its arm.

"Who are you?" Howler asked going right up to the giant robot.

"Who me?" the enormous robot asked with a male gruff voice that shook the ground. He stooped low to the ground, "Who said that?"

"Behind you,"

The robot was more than seventy feet tall and had to be more than forty feet in length as it turned around, "Oh, a Fur-ball."

"No, I'm a dog. See I'm not a ball of fur."

"Whatever!" the evil robot sneered.

"Who are you?" Cooler asked as he came over to see what was going on.

"I am Jetfire!" the robot answered proudly.

"What did he say?" Howler asked.

"I said my name is Jetfire! So stop judging me, miscreant!"

"Jetfire… OK. Pleasure to meet you, Jetfire. I'm Cooler! What are you?" Cooler said.

"Stop talking to me!"

"I just want to talk…"

"I've got no time to talk! I'm a mercenary doom-bringer on a mission!"

"Well, you seem to be talking now. So what are you, Oh Jetfire, the Mercenary Doom-Bringer?"

"I am a Decepticon who serves as the Military Operations Commander and am third in command to Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons!" Jetfire stated proudly; apparently he had gotten sidetracked again.

"What's a Decepticon?"

"Cybertronians who listened to Megatron and enlisted with his army. We created chaos, havoc, and leave nothing but destruction. We are pure evil and ruthless and we despise Autobots especially worthless Dirtlings like you!"

"Dirtlings? What's that supposed to be?" Howler asked.

"Isn't that what you call a dweller of this planet?" The dogs stared blankly at him, "You know, dwellers of Planet Dirt?"

"Dirt?!? It's called Earth…"

"Like I told Starscream and Ramjet; it's a horrible name for a planet. Might as well call it DIRT. Planet Dirt. Unlike our planet Cybertron, we had a great name for the planet that I now call Planet Dump or Planet No More or…"

"What happened to your planet?" Cooler asked sympathetically.

"Oh, we destroyed it."

"You what?!?"

"That's right. The war between the Decepticons and the Autobots had ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death. And the funny thing was all the war was over was control of the AllSpark. How ironic, right?"

"Shouldn't you be called Destructicons? That'll make up for all the destruction you caused, eh?" Cooler laughed his Eddie Murphy-style laugh.

"Wait, if you destroyed your planet, what are you going to do to ours…" Howler asked but was interrupted by Jetfire who continued chattering to Cooler.

"A Destructicon is a subgroup of Decepticons who can combine into a bigger robot such as the Constructicons and how they combine into Devastator. And wait a minute! You're sidetracking me!"

"As a matter of fact, YOU sidetracked yourself. We just wanted to talk to you…"

"And now you little Fur-balls know about us Decepticons and my name!" Jetfire was pissed off, "I should kill you where you are standing!"

"Honestly Jetfire, I don't know much about your team either than your called Decepticons and you're lead by some evil robot named Megatron."

"Curse you, you (CENSORED) little cretin!" the Decepticon growled.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've never heard of that word before. Maybe it means…"

"Shut up (CENSORED)!"

"I'm not a female dog!" Cooler snarled, "That's offensive! Take that back!"

"I don't feel like it." He saw Cooler start to walk away, "Hey you!"

"You talking to me?" Cooler asked casually.

"No I'm talking to the wall… of course I'm talking to you!" Jetfire bellowed loudly, "Unless you would like to be disintegrated, you would back here this instant."

"Who made you king?"

Jetfire growled viciously as he pounded the ground in frustration.

"Whoa, cool down buddy."

The Decepticon's energy cannon was glowing as he aimed it at Cooler, "You cool down yourself, maggot!"

"I'm already cooled down hence why I'm called Cooler," he laughed at his horrible joke.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 THE SOVIET UNION JOINS THE AXIS OF EVIL ALLIANCE

Decepticon Campaign, Soviet Russia…

"Please don't kill me!" Vladimir Ourmurov begged as Megatron held a sword to his neck, "I'll give you anything! My allegiance! My men! The Soviet Union!"

"You would give me anything?"

"Anything!" the general fell to his knees, "Anything you desire!"

The Harbinger of Death thought about it for a moment.

"Honest!"

"Give me your allegiance, your men, and the Soviet Union and I shall spare you," the Decepticon leader said, "A treaty must commence!" He passed Ourmurov a treaty form, _Hmm, this fool will immediately join up with my Axis of Evil Alliance and will be forced to join my evil work. Excellent! The more land I have, the closer I am to controlling this pathetic planet!_

"Of course! Right away!" The Soviet officer signed the papers as so did Megatron, "The Axis of Evil, my lord?"

"Yes my friend, the Axis of Evil. Already Poland and the German Empire has given me their allegiance."

"I shall follow you wholeheartedly sire," the general said loyally.

"I look forward to it. Right now, we're in the past. Once we return to the future, you'll still remember this treaty; I look forward to seeing you then."

"Of course Megatron, sir," Ourmurov gave Megatron the signed treaty as Megatron handed him a badge with the Decepticon symbol and the Axis of Evil logo.

"Jetfire! Wherever you are, get over here immediately!" the Decepticon leader called as Jetfire came two minutes later in his SR-71 Blackbird mode, "Good we are all here. Starscream, open a portal and get us back to the future.

"Yes my lord Megatron!" Starscream answered and he made a portal that brought them back to the future…

Moscow, SSF Headquarters, Soviet Russia, 7 years later…

General Vladimir Ourmurov cruelly carried out his orders that he had just received from his leader, indicating that he take his forces and wipe out the Chinese army that had occupied Moscow for a few weeks. He had all the Chinese soldiers shot and did not listen to their cries for mercy. Pavel Petrov had just wrote to him saying how he was going to assassinate both General Mikhail Bitonov and Colonel Sergei Maselinnkov. The wolverine's cell phone rang immediately. _Odd, I thought communications were down,_ he though to himself as he answered it on the second ring.

"_Da_, this is Vladimir,"

"Excellent work Vladimir," the answer came in his ears, "Maelstrom has told me on the progress you had with killing the Chinese forces."

"My Lord Megatron!" Ourmurov was surprised to hear his leader's voice, "You had cut the communications though…"

"My apologies friend, but I had Soundwave restore communications to all our allies including Soviet Russia."

"Soviet Russia is breaking up. There's already been a division: Soviet Russia serves you, but everyone else east of Novosibirsk call that land the Russian Federation and don't follow you. General Bitonov and Colonel Maselinnkov are responsible for that mess."

"I trust that you sent an assassin to kill them?"

"_Da_, I sent Petrov. He's the best trained assassin ever to be trained in the KGB Sector Viktor."

"Perfect. Bitonov's undertaking a battle in Servernaya?"

"_Da_, the Chinese forces are too many, I was just about to send back up…"

"No need for that. I just received word that a Decepticon named Blazemaster just came back on-line and he wiped them out."

"Did you tell him not to hurt the Russian Militarist Forces?"

"_Nyet_," Megatron replied in Russian.

"_Yeb vas_! I was going to have Petrov kill them both."

"Petrov will and he better kill those two traitors. He also must kill another traitor who at first was in league with the KGB. Commander Dmitri Trinajstic now serves with them, after he assassinated Tygorfang."

"An eye for an eye sir?"

"_Da_. Don't fail me Vladimir…"

"I will not. Don't worry about a thing Lord Megatron."

"I hope not…" The Axis of Evil Alliance leader hung up.

Big Daddy's and Cooler's Room, Male Barracks, CFB Hornet…

An Autobot named Ratchet happened to be travelling near the base four days later after that chemical was inserted into Cooler's bloodstream. Being a medical officer, he was able to fix the captain and revived him as well, getting rid of the chemical fully. The Autobot left before Cooler got up.

"(groan) What happened? Where am I?" Cooler asked as he woke up from his baby state and journey into the past, "Big Daddy is that…?"

"Easy little buddy," the Alaskan malamute said, "You just snapped out of a weird state and I had to take care of you all that time."

"Jetfire!" Cooler suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"Oh no! We might be too late! We must immediately get to Soviet Russia!"

"Why?"

"We have to stop Megatron and foil his evil plans!"

"What?"

"He's the leader of the Decepticons and we must stop him before he can make his treaty with General Vladimir Ourmurov!"

"How do you know about this Soviet general?"

"I had a flashback of the past, and I saw what Megatron was doing and what he was going to do in the future. We gotta stop him!"

"What's wrong with him?" Lucky asked.

"He lost it saying we have to stop some dude named Megatron and how we must stop his plans." Big Daddy shrugged.

"Cooler, you were probably dreaming it and where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to stop Megatron." Cooler said sharply with his flight suit on.

"You're crazy…"

"Look, I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while he contemplates the destruction of our planet with his Decepticons! He's the reason why the Polish forces are attacking us. Poland, the German Empire, the Soviet Union, and the Decepticons formed a treaty called the Axis of Evil alliance."

"He lost it." The colonel said as Cooler glared at him.

"And he ordered Soundwave to shut down all our communications so we can't coordinate against their next attack." He had ran off from the barracks.

"Captain, get back here! That's an order!"

"Sorry boss, but I happen to be very defiant!"

"Our aircraft can't fly all the way to Soviet Russia; you're insane!" Lucky called coming over to Cooler, "We had already lost you once, and I'm not going to let that happen again!"

"I'm not going to Soviet Russia."

"Good, your senses have finally returned…"

"I'm going to Megatron's hidden base on an island in the Atlantic Ocean." Cooler climbed into his CF-35 cockpit, "You won't lose me; I promise you."

"You idiot! There is no such thing as a Decepticon or the Axis of Evil!"

"You've never heard of them, that's why."

Lucky wrestled his subordinate out of the jet and put him on the ground on his back, "Don't make me have to arrest you to keep you on the ground."

"For what charges?"

"Insanity, disobedience to a superior officer's orders, irrational thoughts, and mentality."

"You should've arrested Weasel long ago, eh? He's done all those things and more."

"Forget him! This is about you Cooler. Forget this insanity that has come over you or you will be arrested."

"Fine, don't believe me; you will once you see Megatron and his Decepticons."

"Don't be a (CENSORED) idiot!"

"I'm not!"

"Than be rational because it was a dream."

"No, it was a flashback of the past."

Lucky, having Cooler on the ground, picked him up by the shoulders and slammed him against the jet, "Stop being a foolish idiot!"

"OW! That hurt!"

"Get your head out of the clouds Captain, and that's an order!"

"You can't use abuse of authority. And besides we're in Canada with the freedom of belief where one can believe whatever he wants to."

"Except not to talk others into thinking you're a psychotic bastard!"

"I'm not psychotic!"

"Well, where's the proof of these Decepticons?"

"The communications shut down are the real lead…OW!" Cooler got pushed harder against the jet, "And it's global, not just here."

"May I request sanity or am I going have to arrest you?" the wolf threatened, "Oh and there's no proof of Poland, the German Empire, and the Soviet Union for being allies."

"Poland and Germany had always been allies, you idiot!"

"Say what you speak is bogus."

"I can't!"

"You've left me no choice then," Lucky brought Cooler from off the jet and put him face down on the ground. He pulled Cooler's arms behind his back and put hand cuffs on his wrists.

"OW! OW! OW!" Cooler cried as Lucky pulled him to his feet and dragged him off the airfield by the arm and dragged him to the Military Police station, "But you're endangering our planet, Colonel! For Wayne's sake if the Decepticons do destroy our planet, you'd be arrested yourself for making a foolish decision!"

"I'm not the one raving about the end of the world now am I?" the wolf snarled.

"You jackass!"

"Oh, shut up!" Lucky slammed Cooler's head on a building (old memories of the metal sink), "That'll keep you quiet for a while."

Cooler started to cry as blood oozed from his wound and fell on the ground, "May Wayne curse you, Colonel Luke Benton!"

"Why you dirty (CENSORED) little (other word than female dog)! I'll have you removed from the military at once because of your insanity, disobedience, and foolishness!" he slammed Cooler's head on the building a second time.

"(CENSORED)ing hell!" Big Daddy was infuriated when he saw what Lucky had done to his partner and he rushed over and gave the wolf an uppercut, knocking him out.

Cooler looked at the blood that had made a puddle on the ground, and he fell on the ground unconscious…


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 THE HUNT FOR COOLER

Decepticon Island, Atlantic Ocean…

"Decepticons, it is time to crush this planet once and for all! With our new friends, the German Empire, Poland, and the Soviet Union, we shall desecrate this planet and make into the Decepticon Heartland Empire, since Cybertron is no more."

"Then where did you make that call from?" Starscream asked, "When we contacted you?"

"I was on my flagship, the _Nemesis_."

"Really? Cuz I thought that was Cybertron…"

"Then you've been deceived."

Starscream scowled with anger but Jetfire interrupted him, "I…uh…I accidently let our plans slip to a dog and now there's a possibility of him knowing our plans…"

"What?!?" Megatron was infuriated.

"He sidetracked me…"

"You oversized idiot!"

"But I managed to get his name out of it."

"Well speak so we will know who to be on the lookout for."

"His name is Cooler," Jetfire answered.

"Cooler? I wouldn't even name a worthless fly that!" Megatron insulted then he calmed down a little bit, "Decepticons, you must find this 'Cooler' and bring him to me immediately. I will not settle for failure this time!"

"This planet is so big, it could take years to find him!" Starscream complained, "I will not waste that much time to track down some mutt that knows our…urk!" Megatron had grabbed his throat and squeezed it.

"You'll follow my orders without questions, Starscream!"

"Yes sir!" the 2IC squeaked.

Base Hospital, CFB Hornet…

Cooler's eyes opened and he gazed up at the lights with a bandage wrapped around his forehead. His shiny white fur had been not cleaned from the blood and his chestnut brown ears had a bit of blood on them as well. Glancing at his front paws, he could see the marks of the hand cuffs on his wrists and they were in pain. Lucky could be a real jerk at times, but Cooler had never expected him to be an vicious fighter if he happened to disobey his leader. But nonetheless Megatron was surely out there and had to be stopped before Earth would be ravaged and consumed by death. Even though it didn't seem possible, the Axis of Evil was around and was a serious threat to society, no matter where one lived.

"How are you feeling Cooler?" Big Daddy asked from his chair as he sat next to his partner, "How's your head?"

"Sore," Cooler muttered as he glanced over at his buddy, _OK, either he loves me so much and he wishes that I were his kid or he loves me so much that he can't get enough of me because he's gay_.

"I punched Lucky out, so he's also in the hospital with a broken nose."

"Can't you get arrested for assault on a superior officer?"

"I was defending you because technically he was assaulting you."

Cooler smiled than he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"They're going to be looking for me because I know what their plans are," Cooler said softly as Big Daddy stared at him.

"You mean the Decepticon dudes?"

"Yes,"

"They won't because they don't exist…"

"They do exist, and I'm going to stop them!"

"Not with your recent head injury."

"I don't care," Cooler was determined. He hopped out of the hospital bed and took of the robe and put on his sweater.

"I can't lose you again!" Big Daddy embraced him, "What about us?" (NO! He's not gay, just to point out)

"Our friendship? That would never end because I'm coming back alive; I promise you that my friend."

"And if you don't come back?"

"Well I will…"

"You know you're secret will be found out sooner if your dead."

"What secret?"

"Your age."

"Oh that… It's not really that important…"

"You lied to AIRCOM and to everyone," Big Daddy shook his head.

"A little lie would not have killed anyone. So what if I'm only thirteen years old; its better than being stuck in a school all day listening to stuff you've already learned."

"If these Decepticons do exist like you described them, you're too young to be throwing your life away just to stop their evil plans!"

"I don't care! I'm going and I will stop their evilness!" Cooler was defiant as his whiskers stood up on end with determination.

"Let someone else…"

"No!"

"Cooler," Big Daddy paused then continued, "Then these papers are basically useless if you don't come back alive." He held up papers to Cooler who grabbed them and looked over them.

"What are these?"

"Official documents to adopt you; for you to become part of my family. The Canadian Armed Forces will never know, and then you would never have to worry about being all alone in your small little home outside the base."

"But I want to remain Rex Debaby, not Rex Dowden. Besides, perhaps if I can accomplish this, my name will become known all across Canada and maybe, just maybe, my parents will find me."

"Except they abandoned you eleven years ago; what makes you think they'll remember you?" Big Daddy asked as they left the hospital and headed back to the male barracks, "The possibility of them remembering you are very slim."

Cooler sat down on the curb and started to cry, "But I want them to find me! I want them to remember me! I want to be with them again, even it lasted for one day; I'd give anything to be with them again."

"Oh Cooler, if they loved you, they would've been searching for you once the economic crisis was over, and that was nine years ago. You were still within the… uh… you know place and you've been there for two years following after as well." He hugged his partner closely as Cooler cried softly, "They are not coming back for you…"

"Hey Cooler! Big D! You'll never guess what I found!" Weasel yelled bounding over.

"You found out that you're half male and half female," Cooler snarled.

"No, I mean what we found in the forest. It's awesome, but unfortunately it's dead, stabbed and shot by the appearance of the wounds."

"This I got to see," Cooler said getting up and wiping the tears from his eyes.

Emerson, Manitoba…

"We've traced some kid named Cooler to a mutt named Rex Debaby who is a perfect match to our suspect," Jetfire said holding a picture, "It even looks like him."

"Excellent work Jetfire!" Megatron commended his loyal soldier, "Where are his whereabouts?"

"He was last seen at the local orphanage, dropped off eleven years ago when he was only two years old. His parents names are Jeffery and Lynda Debaby."

"Let's go give them a friendly visit then, and ask about their kid. Soundwave, locate the couple."

Soundwave flipped through a phone book then answering, "Boy's parents located successfully. Twenty minutes from our current location."

"Lead the way Soundwave." Megatron said as they hurried through the shadows.


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 THE CYBERTRONIAN AND EARTH ALLIANCE

Deep, Dark Forest, Montreal…

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…" Big Daddy rubbed his eyes to ensure that he was not dreaming.

"It's amazing," Cooler whispered as he observed the corpse, "It's a robot, but definitely not a Decepticon. Perhaps its an Autobot; Jetfire had mentioned that they despised those peaceful Cybertronians."

"Wow, his leg has been cut off, and there's a piece of a sword right over there. There must have been a battle here. Look, there's parts of other robots here… and a part of an American F-22 Raptor? More like the whole cockpit."

"Here's a part of an MH-53M PAVE LOW IV helicopter," Cooler pointed to a part of a tail rotor.

"No way!" the Alaskan malamute immediately went over and investigated, "That means these robots could transform into machines."

"This robot right here looks like he transformed into some kind of a semi truck."

"What is this suppose to be?" Big Daddy picked up a piece off the ground, "It's not Earthly…"

"Megatron was here," Cooler said.

"How do you know that?"

"Jetfire also mentioned that Megatron had a transformation that was not Earthly. In fact Jetfire apparently had a Earthly transformation because he had parts of a SR-71 Blackbird all over him."

"That's incredible! But not wise; the Blackbird had been retired from service in 1993."

"True, but some countries don't know that."

They continued to observe the battle field.

"The MH-53 robot apparently used the tail rotor for a weapon," Cooler stated.

"How do you know that?"

"Look at the trees. They've been successfully cut by spinning blades and the piece of the tail rotor gives us the last piece of evidence."

"And whatever stabbed this robot apparently had its own sword because even if he had cut off this blade, it would not be able to fit the hole here. A blade with a very fine curvature if you ask me." Big Daddy remarked.

"There had to be a tank here; see the tracks in the ground? Only a tank or a construction vehicle has treads to make those kind of tracks."

"Well there are no tank parts or construction vehicle parts here…"

"Which leads to the fact that Megatron's transformation is similar to a tank." Cooler noted.

"Paw prints just as fresh as the tank's tracks are beside the tracks."

Cooler measure the print, "A wolf?"

"Perhaps. Should we tell the others?"

"Nah, they won't believe us even with this evidence. Hey, apparently this robot is not dead, well, that's what I think…"

"Why not?"

"Look inside the chest. There's still a light glowing as if it's still powered. I wonder what will happen if I…" he reached for it.

"Don't touch it Cooler! It could be dangerous…"

"Too late," Cooler said as he had twisted the object, "It was a little unscrewed, so I tightened it."

Almost immediately, the robot started to move! Groaning, it got up and it's eyes opened revealing a bright shiny blue. Cooler hopped off the chest as the robot sat up.

"Who are you?"

The robot looked down at his visitors before answering in a slightly gruff voice, "My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots."

"I knew he was an Autobot! What happened to you?"

"I had escaped from the Decepticon's prison and made my way into this clearing when suddenly Megatron, Blackout, Grindor, and Ramjet showed up and attacked me. I managed to kill Ramjet but I was severely injured then Megatron killed me. How did you revive me?"

"You had a bright object that was a little unscrewed in your chest, so I tightened it and I honestly wasn't expecting you to come back to life."

"Well thank you, little one."

"I've heard of Megatron and another Decepticon named Jetfire, but the names Blackout, Grindor, and Ramjet are new to me."

"Blackout transforms into a wolf and is partnered with Megatron. Grindor transforms into a PAVE LOW helicopter and uses the tail rotor as a weapon, and Ramjet was an F-22 robot but is now dead, or so I hope."

Cooler smiled, "I know Megatron's plans. Interested of knowing them and then helping me foil them?"

"My audio receptors are ready to hear this valid information." Optimus Prime answered.

Jeffery and Lynda's Home, Emerson, Manitoba…

The door bell rung chimed loudly throughout the house as Blackout covered his ears and howled with disagreement for the sound.

"Quiet Blackout," Megatron ordered softly, "Soundwave get the illusion ready."

"I'll get it!" a voice in the house called as a small pup opened the front door, "Hello? Who's there?"

"Are your parents home?" Soundwave processed the voiced through the illusion, "For I desire to speak with them."

"One minute… Mama! Daddy! Someone at the door has requested to speak to you both," he called as he ventured back inside.

"Was that the one we're looking for?" Megatron questioned.

"No, he has have a patch over his eye, my lord." Jetfire answered.

"Someone wanted to speak to us?" both parents came outside.

"Not I," the illusion vanished.

"But we do!" Megatron answered stepping out of the shadows along with his Decepticons.

"You're robots…" Jeffery said.

"Thank you for noticing. We're looking for one of your descendants, is he here?"

"Who? Patch? Willie? Or Hunter?"

"Neither. His name is Rex and as far as we're concerned he is your kid and should be approximately thirteen years ago. He was left at an orphanage eleven years ago during the economic crisis. But as far as records show, he's no longer at the orphanage. Perhaps you have taken him back? We're old friends." Megatron lied about the last sentence.

"Rex? I don't recall having a child named Rex." Lynda said.

Megatron fumed with anger, "Well, apparently he had mentioned your names and we decided to check to see if he came home. He was found south of the US border in one of the states."

"Well, sorry, but I had never heard of a Rex before…"

"He claims to be named Cooler as well,"

"Sorry, I can't help you." They shut the door.

"Slag!" Starscream said, "Apparently he's not here or the parents are trying to hide him from us."

"Jetfire! Tear the roof off, and we'll commence further interrogating from there."

Obediently, Jetfire grabbed the roof of the house and tore it off, much to the parents disappointment.

"Why'd you tear off the roof?" Lynda asked.

"Cuz we're not playing any games! Where's Rex?" Megatron snarled as Jetfire, Starscream, Soundwave, and Blackout aimed weapons at them.

"We don't know who you are talking about…"

"Well then, I hold on of your children hostage until you bring him to me!" Megatron's hand reached in and he grabbed Patch from the house.

"Mama!" he screamed as Megatron took him out of the house.

"My baby!" Lynda screamed.

"You'll get your precious baby back once you give us Cooler!" Megatron growled, "You can give him to any of my Decepticons. Decepticons, move out!"

Deep, Dark Forest, Montreal…

"Are you absolutely positive that Megatron is planning what you just told me?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Well Jetfire was the little blabbermouth and let it slide before he recognized that he sidetracked himself." Cooler replied.

"I see," Optimus took his amputated leg and put it back where it should have been, and parts grabbed the leg and reconnected it as if it had never fell off. Cooler and Big Daddy were flabbergasted as the Autobot leader moved it once or twice to be certain that it was connected properly.

"That was impressive!"

"It wasn't hard. Anyways you want to tell me one more thing?"

"About Megatron?"

"What are his plans with the Axis of Evil? I mean he despises everyone either than Decepticons? Is he going to kill them off?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

Optimus Prime got up and transformed, "Perhaps you can join our alliance against the Decepticons. It is called the CAEA: Cybertronian and Earth Alliance. Current members of the alliance is Canadian North America, the Japanese Empire, and the Russian Federation."

"I guess we could think about it, right Big Daddy?"

"One thing for sure is that I'm not getting involved in a war that is not our war," the Alaskan malamute answered, "This isn't my war."

"You're right Bruce, but the Axis of Evil alliance consists of the German empire, Poland, the Decepticons, and most currently the Soviet Union. Poland has been repeatedly attacking Canada because Megatron ordered them to."

"I don't want to have anything to do with these Decepticons."

"Fate rarely calls us at a moment of our choosing."

"He's right, Big Daddy," Cooler said, "We're all together in this now."

"Fine, but I'm not battling any Decepticons,"

"Optimus Prime!" Deceptor yelled as he came out of the forest, "What the slag! How are you alive?!?"

"Would you like a demonstration, Decepticon?" Optimus asked as he transformed and took out his sword and his gun.

"_Yeb vas_," Deceptor swore in Russian, as the Autobot leader shot at him in the spark, killing him, but not before he transmitted his position to the Decepticons.

"We better leave this area before the Decepticons trace our position." Optimus noted as he transformed into his semi-truck mode, "Hop in and strap yourselves in tight."

"Aren't we going back to the base?" Cooler asked hopefully.

"No Cooler. If Deceptor had transmitted our location, we would not be safe there."

"Then where are we going, Optimus?" both hopped into the semi truck.

"To the Autobot base." He started to drive away.

Somewhere in Manitoba, Canada…

"Deceptor had just transmitted his position," Soundwave told Megatron, "He must be in trouble."

"How? The Autobots are weak without their leader…" Megatron doubted.

"Transmission code breaking… Optimus Prime was there along with two Canadian pilots from CFB Hornet."

"Optimus Prime alive?!? How the Pit?"

"We should get over there immediately, my lord."

"Starscream, open a portal and get us to the location where I and Optimus Prime had last battled where I had triumphed." Megatron ordered his 2IC.

Reluctantly, the F-15SE robot opened a portal and all five Decepticons flew in, still holding their hostage captive. The space portal opened and to Megatron's huge disappointment, he saw Optimus Prime driving off and to piss him off even more; Deceptor was found dead, shot through the spark.

"You can run Optimus Prime, like the coward you are or you can come back here and battle me like a real warrior! Don't you dare run from me!" Megatron called after the Autobot leader.

"And he's gone," Starscream shrugged, "Not that big of a deal."

Megatron snarled at Starscream.

"My Lord Megatron, do you really think those two insolent animals are going to give over Cooler like he's nothing to them?" Jetfire asked.

"They'd better or this precious child will die!"

"Then what?"

"We take the matter into our own hands and we will find Cooler and wipe his memory of this info before he finds out about the Autobots and tells them my genius plans."

"And if he already has?"

"Either way he must be captured and brought to me! I'll tell our allies who to be on the lookout for and they'll or one of you will bring him to me."

"What if we fail?"

"My friend, failure is not an option," Megatron crush a thick boulder that was in his hand.

Servernaya, Siberia, Soviet Russia…

"What is that?" General Bitonov asked one of his troops as a figure by the name of Pavel Petrov hopped out of the cockpit, "Petrov! What is the meaning of this?"

The KGB agent smirked slyly and took out a silenced Markov, "Orders are orders Mikhail. This guy is my buddy Blazemaster; he's really friendly when you're with the Soviet Union of course, but to you 'Russians', he's your worst nightmare."

"I don't care about it!" Bitonov exaggerated the 'it', "I mean what the hell is the meaning of this?!?"

"General Ourmurov told me that I was to kill you,"

"When did he become general over the whole Russian army?"

"Soviet Russian army," Petrov corrected him.

"Whatever! Same nation."

"No my friend, it's been divided because of your foolishness. And that is why I must kill you for going against the Soviet Union. You've split the whole country into separate areas: one is Soviet Russia and the other is Russia."

"Because the thoughts of nationalism and militarism along with communism are not the answer to our country's problems from the past!" Bitonov snapped.

"And neither is democracy and the one who introduced it to Russia," the assassin paused, "I can see my name on the front page of every newspaper: 'The Wolf Who Killed The Father of Democracy Within Russia'. Once you are gone and no longer a problem, the rest of Russia will rejoin the Soviet Union and be a whole country again."

"You really think the Russian citizens are just going to forget about democracy as if it has never occurred. Wrong! There are many strong with democratic beliefs, more than you can imagine."

The wolf smiled as he pointed the Markov at Bitonov's head, "I'm going to enjoy you're death…"

"Go ahead. Make my day."

Suddenly, Blazemaster exploded and fell to the ground. The sudden event blasted Petrov away as well, as a military H1 Hummer in snow camouflage robot put away a cannon.

"Are you alright General?" the robot asked.

"Ironhide, your timing was perfect." Mikhail smiled at him, "Let's go back to the CAEA headquarters along with Sergei. He's been injured."

Ironhide grinned, "We have to fly there…"

"Yeah right! You can open portals; I've seen you do it before!"

"Alright," Ironhide transformed and two Russian soldiers gently placed Maselinnkov's body inside, "Climb in."

The Autobot made a space portal once Bitonov had jumped in and securely fastened himself, and drove into it.

Cybertronian and Earth Alliance Headquarters, Rocky Mountains, Canada…

Cooler was amazed when he saw the CAEA headquarters. The technology was beyond impressive and there were officers and military intelligence from every nation in league with CAEA. Optimus drove into the Forward Missions and Operations Control Centre (aka MAOCC) and came to a halt in front of three generals. The Autobot leader opened the front door and Cooler and Big Daddy hopped out. Once Optimus transformed, each general saluted him.

"Welcome back sir," the General with the Canadian flag on his uniform said, "We thought you were dead."

"I'm still here, Natynczyk," the Autobot leader replied.

"Excellent! We've just received word that the Decepticons had forced Spain to join the Axis of Evil Alliance." The general with the Japanese flag answered.

"And to think we were persuading them to join the CAEA. Thanks for informing me, Hideyoshi."

"A space portal opened up in sector 531448 in Severnaya, Soviet Russia. We've tracked it and those inside it and it turns out that Ironhide is bringing General Bitonov and Colonel Maselinnkov back from the battle. The troops will be assembling here in less than twelve hours. We've suffered some great losses." The general with the American flag answered.

"MacArthur! Nice to see you again!" Optimus said, "How's the kids?"

"Fine and dandy!"

"Optimus Prime sir?" a soldier was at the door, "General Bitonov has returned from Servernaya."

General Bitonov walked in, holding a briefcase in one hand, gave Cooler a weird look, then he proceeded to his office.

"_Why did he give me that weird look?_" Cooler whispered to the Autobot leader.

"He doesn't like young officers; he finds he gets less respect from them." Optimus answered as Cooler stayed on his right shoulder.

"Why are we here?"

"This is where we decide what type of threat it is, how dangerous, what's the basic target, and how to stop it."

_Awesome!_ Cooler thought, _I'm still young and I already get to meet the generals of four nations: Canada (being the chief nation), the Japanese Empire, the Russian Federation, and the American general. How many troops can say that!_

Natynczyk frowned, "What's with the lower ranking officers, Commander?"

"One of them has valid information about Megatron's new plans. The other is kind of like the other's body guard." The Autobot leader replied.

The General of Canada approached the two pilots who were standing at attention then immediately saluted, "At ease. Rank, name, military status, and home base."

"Captain Rex Debaby, sir!" Cooler answered, "I fly the CF-35 Lightning II CTOL vector thrust fighter jet at CFB Hornet. My home base is CFB Moose Jaw then I was transferred to CFB Cold Lake, sir!"

"Major Bruce Dowden, sir!" Big Daddy said, "I also fly the CF-35 Lightning II CTOL vector thrust fighter jets at CFB Hornet. My home base is CFB Bagotville then I was transferred to CFB Cold Lake as well, sir!"

The general studied the two pilots closely, "Fighter pilots, eh? What are your nicknames? When I was a fighter pilot, all my friends called me 'Boss Man'."

"I'm Cooler sir," Cooler again answered, "And this is my wingman Big Daddy."

Bitonov came over and looked at the two dead in the eyes. Cooler gulped in fear but kept staring at the front as the Russian general looked him over, "You're that pilot who's trying to get a shot at flying a MiG-29 Fulcrum, aren't you?"

"Yes sir,"

"Where I come from we say '_da_' instead of yes. Can you fix your sentence Captain?"

"_Da_, sir!"

"Hmm. Very well done; you have the Russian accent perfect too. Do you have Russian heritage?"

"Honestly I don't know sir," Cooler said, "I don't remember my family. I got down the Russian accent from a fellow pilot named Aleksandr Sergeyev but we nicknamed him 'Shark'."

"I see,"

"Let me guess; it was my paper work that had ended up on your desk right sir?"

"Yes but unfortunately I cannot grant you permission."

"Why?"

"We need an official ID license copy that clearly states who you are, where you are from, your DOB, and your picture." Bitonov answered.

"Oh like this?" Cooler showed the general his provincial ID.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"So now am I able to fly one of your Fulcrums?"

"Perhaps." Bitonov turned to the other generals, "Apparently General Vladimir Ourmurov is the head of the Soviet Russian military. He ordered KGB member and SSF Pavel Petrov to assassinate both myself and Maselinnkov. He's the Soviet officer who contacts directly with Megatron or any other Decepticon from Soviet HQ in Moscow I suppose."


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 MEGATRON'S PLANS UNVEILED

"So the Axis of Evil leaders are Megatron, General Ourmurov, Chancellor Schnorr von Carolsfeld, President Kaczynski, and President Zapata." Optimus nodded, "But the real threat would probably be Megatron and maybe Ourmurov."

"I think the world power at this time is the Soviet Union; they have nuclear weapons and are very strong for war." Hideyoshi said, "I'd be more concerned about them more than anyone else."

"Wouldn't the Decepticons be because they are always on the move and they control the Axis of Evil's weapon supply?" Cooler asked.

"I have to agree with young Cooler here," MacArthur said, "If he's the one with the knowledge of Megatron's plans then he probably knows more about these plans for the world then any of us."

"I agree," Natynczyk rubbed his chin, "And if the Decepticons find out that he has all Megatron's plans known, he'll be a primary target for them to hunt down and capture."

"Hunt down and capture?" Cooler was aghast, "That means I'm in danger!"

"Not until they find out that you know their plans,"

"The Decepticons may seem all brawn and irrational but they are not stupid." Optimus chimed in, "We'll have to do more than just keep him away from the Decepticons."

"What are Megatron's plans?" MacArthur asked Cooler.

"Megatron wants to use the Soviet Union as a main battle threat for the world and he wants to use Germany, Spain, and Poland for smaller invasive threats. While all the countries are occupied and are busy fighting wars with the Axis of Evil, Megatron and his Decepticons will come from the rear and strike hard at the Heart of Canadian North America as well as the main cities such as New York, Ottawa, London, Canberra, et cetera." Cooler answered.

"Generals, the Boss wants to talk with you." a colonel reported.

"Play the transmission on screen," Natynczyk ordered.

"Yes sir!" he left the room.

Seconds later the room dimmed and a transmission came through with a lot of static with it. Then they saw him, the absolute ruler of Canadian North America.

"Time is of the essence, what's delaying?" the king questioned after all of the officers saluted.

"We understand that sire but our communications are weakening and failing on us too quickly. We cannot compete with this communication corruption system." Bitonov reported, "One by one all communications are disappearing and radar systems are becoming jammed and non responsive."

"Take a force and destroy the centre that is doing this; this is unacceptable. Once communications are down with Britain, we could be too late to act out."

"Pardon me for asking, but what is wrong with Britain, sire?" Cooler asked.

"Who's this?" the king demanded.

"I'm Captain Rex Debaby sir but you can call me Cooler."

"Alright then. Britain has been crippled from a recent attack from the German forces and U-boats are lose in the waters, destroying supply routes to Britain. They can't hold out much longer against this threat."

"What about convoy systems?"

"That is what the generals have proposed but it'd be useless against anti-shipping cruise missiles launched from enemy aircraft."

"Intercept them?"

"We have no coastal bases where you can launch aircraft from."

"What about CFB Hornet? There's a squadron of nearly sixty CF-35 Lightning II CTOL fighter jets based there as well as another squadron that hosts forty CF-18 Super Hornets."

"Too much fuel usage; it'll cost us billions yearly. Generals, I expect a report in forty-eight hours."

"You'll get it sire, I'll see to that personally." Natynczyk answered.

"Oh and one more thing, there's a complaint about Decepticons confronting civilians in Emerson, Manitoba. That's a national security offence."

"We'll take care of it, sir." The screen shut off and the lights returned to normal.

"Why would Decepticons choose to interrogate civilians in Emerson? That's where I was born." Cooler said.

Optimus and the generals glanced at one another. They started talking in a rather peculiar language that Optimus spoke fluently. He nodded.

"We think they might know about you knowing their plans. They're already on the trail," the Autobot leader said.

Prison Facility, Decepticon Island, Atlantic Ocean…

"Get in there little mutt!" Prowl pushed Patch into a cage and shut it, "Once your parents hand over your brother Rex, you can be free but I don't know how long until your city will get destroyed!"

"But you can't do this to me! I'm too young…" Patch protested.

"Shut your loud little mouth before you lose your tongue!"

"But you can't do this to me! I'm only six!"

"And your brother is only thirteen and he overheard plans and now is just as screwed as you! Now shut your slagging mouth!"

"I only have two brothers, Willie and Hunter. I don't have a brother named Rex, honest mister!"

"What about a brother named Cooler?"

"Never sir."

"You better not be…" Prowl started to say.

"Oh stop bitching the kid, Prowl!" Jetfire ordered as he came in the prison.

"Why? He's lying to…"

"Enough! Leave the interrogation for Megatron himself. Megatron said no one would question the kid; he's only a hostage. But you can continue, only if you want to answer to Megatron."

"Fine!" Prowl walked off along with Jetfire.

"Mama! Mama! Don't leave me here!" Patch called before sitting down and started to cry.

Author's Note (Not Storyteller's):

*If you haven't noticed, Cooler and Patch are alike so it proves that they are indeed brothers. The only differences between the two is Cooler is bigger and Patch is obviously smaller. Cooler has no special mark on him but Patch has a patch over his eye (hence his name). Cooler wears a blue sweater with red cuffs and a collar and Patch has a red handkerchief that he wears around his neck. Cooler is supposed to Cooler from the Pound Puppies show and Patch is basically a smaller version either than those differences.*


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 RAID ON DECEPTICON ISLAND

Forward Command Center, Decepticon Island, Atlantic Ocean…

"Megatron, I have something even better," Soundwave said coming over to his leader with a book in his hand, "For capturing Cooler."

"Yes?" Megatron looked over.

"We have obtained his cell phone number, we can ransom the kid and in order to get him, Cooler has to come here and free the kid. By that time, we'll have him, then we can give the kid back to his family."

"Excellent! Soundwave call him and instruct him to come here alone."

"As you command, Lord Megatron."

MAOCC, CAEA Headquarters, Rocky Mountains, Canada…

Cooler was contributing to another discussion that the generals were debating over of what to do with Megatron. Suddenly he felt his leg vibrate. _Great, I forgot to turn it off. Too late now._ He reached into his pocket and he pulled out his cell phone.

"Excuse me, but I have to take this call," he apologized.

"Certainly." Optimus Prime opened the door for Cooler to step out.

"Hello?"

"Is this Cooler, as known as Rex Debaby?" the caller asked.

"Yes,"

"Excellent! Your family has been located, Fur-ball!"

"Who is this?"

"My name is none of your concern, mutt." The singing voice replied.

"What do you want?"

"Apparently your family is doing fine but not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"We have a little brother of yours and we're holding him hostage."

"Why?"

"The only way to free him is to come to coordinates F-13 on your base map."

"There's nothing there! I've searched the area on maps and have never came across anything before."

"You have fifteen hours to come and claim him."

"Which Decepticon are you?"

"The clock's ticking…"

"I don't believe you."

"I'm sending a picture to you right now."

Cooler opened his message folder and he saw the picture of Patch sitting in the prison facility, crying for his mother.

"We'll slowly start the torturing process if you take longer than twelve hours."

"Wait! You said fifteen!"

"I lied."

"If you lay one robotic hand on that child, I swear I'll…"

"Meet us at the island in coordinates F-13. Come alone."

"Don't you dare hurt the kid."

"I'll see you in twelve hours." The call ended.

"(CENSORED)ing hell!" Cooler swore in anger as the line became dead.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"The Decepticons are holding one of my brother's hostage. Apparently they know where I came from, who my family is, and what my cell number is. They told me to come to a small castaway island alone. I have only twelve hours to get there or they'll torture him."

"Don't fall for the trap…" Bitonov warned.

"They have him! They even sent me a picture. He looks like a smaller version of me and he's in a prison. I must go help him!"

"Can't you see? They just want to trap you…"

"I don't care! I must go get my brother."

"You don't even know him…"

Cooler rolled his eyes as he left the office. He found the portal section and ordered the Autobot Grimlock to open a portal just off of CFB Hornet. The robot obliged and Cooler found himself at CFB Hornet again. He rushed into the base after showing his ID numerous times and rushed to get to his barracks. It took him ten precious minutes to get into his flight suit.

"Where are you going off in a hurry?" Lucky asked as he ran by, ignoring his boss. His mission was more important. Running onto the airfield, he ignored shouts and orders and quickly got to his CF-35 fighter jet. He put on his helmet and got into the cockpit and strapped himself in. He fired up the engines which took him fifteen minutes to complete all his pre-flight and ground checks. Talking quickly with the control tower, he turned his jet to V/STOL take-off and soon he left the ground. Once he got about 500ft in the air, he put the engines of full mixture and throttle, and blasted away from the base. He glanced at his watch. Only eleven hours left…

Coordinates F-13, Atlantic Ocean…

"Oh come on! He lied to me! There's not an island in sight!" Cooler growled when his cell rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket then put it on speaker.

"Here's the next set of instructions. I don't care where you are, but come to Ascension. That's where we are, kid. Come alone."

"No really?" Cooler growled.

"My leader's now giving you only five hours to get here…"

"Screw Megatron!"

"Clock's ticking…" once again it shut off.

"Full power engines," Cooler muttered as he turned off his cell and put it back in his pocket, "Heading to Ascension. Fun!"

He fumbled around with switches and buttons as he changed his destination to Ascension. Grabbing the control stick, he turned the CF-35's nose and pointed it to the new destination.

"That Decepticon had better not lied this time."

Ascension (aka Decepticon Island), Atlantic Ocean, 4 hours later…

_I've finally arrived,_ Cooler thought as he landed his CF-35 Lightning II via V/STOL and landed in a dense clearing. After shutting off all the controls, he unstrapped himself, took off his helmet, and opened the cockpit and hopped out. Before he left, he shut the cockpit and locked it. Then he ventured into the lush, dense forest.

Not too long after doing so, he found a place that looked like a prison and he ran inside. After doing so, he found Patch lying on the floor in one of the cells crying.

"_Hey kid!_" Cooler whispered, "_Psst! Hey little kid!_"

Patch got up and wandered over the military officer whispering to him.

"Who are you?" Patch asked curiously.

"I'm Cooler. I'm here to rescue you." Cooler replied.

"You are the one that caused all this trouble for me?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. But don't worry kid, I'll get you out of here."

"Name's Patch,"

"Pleasure to meet you, Patch."

"The guard's coming!"

Cooler jumped behind some containers as a small robot walked and came up to the cell and opened it.

_This is my chance,_ Cooler thought as he leapt out from behind the containers and delivered a kick right into the robot's head, knocking it out, and breaking a toe as well. Ouch! He rushed into the cell and picked up Patch and walked out. Before he left, he kicked the robot into it then shut the cell.

"These robots are insane!" Patch told Cooler as he was carried out of the prison facility, "They're going to destroy the world!"

"Shh," Cooler put a paw over Patch's mouth, "Don't say anything. Just be very quiet." He stealthily walked over to his CF-35 fighter jet and opened the cockpit and placed Patch inside it, "Stay here."

He crept into the Forward Command Center and dodged behind some boxes and containers that were piled in a heap. He could here the Decepticons in the other room when suddenly, he found some charges. Excellent! He picked the up then placed them over the communication disrupter machine and placed one on it. Cooler did the same with other instruments that he felt had to be destroyed. Sneaking quietly into the room where the Decepticons were, he placed on under or behind all the electronics before putting one on Megatron's seat while he was blabbering to his Decepticons that victory was so close.

_Tell that to the charges,_ Cooler thought as he started to run out of the building at full speed but Starscream saw him.

"Megatron! That kid is here! Cooler is here! And now he's running away!" the 2IC Decepticon reported to his master.

"I'm too lazy to get up," the Decepticon leader replied, "Get him yourself."

The Decepticon immediately started to chase Cooler who had successfully gotten onto a high up platform, "Up here Decepticon!"

Starscream looked up for one fatal second as Cooler dropped a charge into his mouth which he swallowed. The Decepticon started to panic as Cooler snickered and got into his jet and took into the skies as a thundering explosion sounded from below. The Decepticon base exploded, killing all the Decepticons, or however many there were at the base.

He flew away as a missile soared past his plane. Ironfist was below him and he had the transformation of a Soviet Leningrad Kirov class battlecruiser!

Patch screamed as a missile just missed the plane and exploded just off the nose. Cooler spotted a Russian destroyer just off the tip of St. Peter and St. Paul Rocks.

"This is Charlie Foxtrot Cooler to an unidentified Russian destroyer in the area,"

Aboard the _Novosibirsk_, Near St. Peter and St. Paul Rocks…

"Commander Trinajstic!" Executive Officer Igor Sekiskov called over to his commanding officer, "A Canadian fighter jet has spotted us and is making contact."

"_Yeb vas_!" Trinajstic swore, "Might as well reply back. Sometimes they could be holding an anti-shipping missile."

"_Da,_ sir." The XO picked up the microphone, "This is the _Novosibirsk_. You have successfully intercepted us Charlie Foxtrot Cooler. What course do you wish us to commence to?"

"Keep heading your destination which should be dead ahead. I need you to sink a hostile Soviet battlecruiser that is attacking my fighter." The reply came back.

"Sink a Soviet battlecruiser? Are you out of your mind?"

"_Nyet_, he's occupied with trying to bring me down. I would very much like it if you salvo this sonofa…"

"You heard the fighter pilot!" Trinajstic called to his men, "Prepare to salvo that battlecruiser to the bottom of the ocean!"

"Enemy vessel in range…" Sekiskov said, "Fire salvos!"

From the deck aboard the _Novosibirsk_, twenty anti-shipping missiles soared out of it and the missiles slammed into Ironfist, killing him instantly. The immense battlecruiser Decepticon capsized and sank within two minutes since the missiles struck him.

"Thanks _Novosibirsk_, I'm clear." Cooler said, "Thanks for the help." The message ended.


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20 IS IT OVER?

CFB Hornet, Deep, Dark Forest, Montreal…

Cooler lifted up Patch as he exited his cockpit and walked off the runway. He grinned as he walked into his barracks and got out of his flight suit as Lucky came over. His boss scowled as he approached him.

"You are very disobedient, Captain." Lucky scolded.

"Sorry boss but there were a few things I had to take of."

"Where'd you find the cute kid?"

"Over at the Decepticon base."

"So, these robotic creatures do exist?"

"_Nyet_, not anymore. I just killed them all along with the destroyer _Novosibirsk._" Cooler grinned, "Before I do anything, I have to go bring this poor kid home."

"He looks a lot like you,"

"I've noticed." He picked up Patch, "See you in a little bit." He hopped into a shiny silver car, "Alright Patch, it's time to take you home."

Jeffery and Lynda's Home, Emerson, Manitoba, fourteen hours later…

"This looks like the right address to me if I'm correct and the whole roof is gone, that just sucks." Cooler got out of his car, _I can't believe I'll be seeing my parents again. OK Cooler, just take it easy. Pretend to not even know who they are._

He rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" the door opened to show another pup that looked just like Cooler (Only difference he had glasses), "What do you want?"

"I would like to speak to Mr and Mrs Debaby, please?" Cooler requested as the pup turned and went back inside, "Mama! Daddy! Some weird guy is at the door."

Seconds later, two much taller, yet similar, dogs came out of the door, "What do you want?" they both asked at the same time.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I found your son." He handed Patch to his parents.

"My baby!" Lynda cried, embracing her son an kissing him.

"How could we ever repay you?" Jeffery asked.

"There's no need to do so Da… I mean…uh… Mr. Debaby." Cooler replied.

Jeffery took Patch into his arms as Lynda came outside and asked, "Do I know you? Somehow I have a feeling I've met you before…"

"Sorry ma'am, but I don't think our fates were ever intertwined before,"

"Why does your name tag say 'Debaby'?"

"It's my last name. Debaby is a very popular last name where I come from."

"You look a lot like Jeffery and all my children, I must say!"

"I can't say I've you before. All I remember was being in a orphanage for four years when I was only two and running away at the age of six. I've roamed the streets, found a nice family, moved on, and now I'm with the Air Force! What could I say, time really flies at some point in your life."

"What's your name?"

"Rex Debaby but you can call me Cooler."

"Thank you very much Cooler," she kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much." She and Jeffery walked back inside the house with their pups.

"You're welcome ma…" he said as he walked back to his car and once had gotten inside it, he started to cry. He ruined it for himself; by lying to them. If only he had mentioned that he was born in Emerson, they might've remembered.

Inside Jeffery and Lynda's Home…

"I'm certain that those robots were looking for a Rex Debaby who was also named Cooler," Lynda said, "They claimed that we had a son before the economic crisis eleven years ago. I wonder… no wait, it's not possible because that means he'd be no older than fifteen years old. In order to join the military, you have to be sixteen or older."

"Did we not have a son named Rex?" Jeffery asked, "I'm certain we did; the name seems so familiar but we had to leave him at an orphanage."

"Well, he DID say that he was left at an orphanage when he was only two years old. Perhaps we can invite him to stay for dinner and we might be able to find out a little more about this Cooler. He has your face, dear."

"And he has your eyes."

"Could it be possible?"

"It's possible Lynda, it's possible."

Outside the House…

"You idiot, Cooler! You just blew a chance of finally getting to be with your family; way to go!" Cooler was in tears as he insulted himself.

"Is something wrong?" Lynda came over.

"Um no ma'am…it's…uh…it's the engine. It decided to quit on me again and I tend to get very emotional when I see something touching then something bad happens, it just really gets me."

"Well would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"I insist that you stay for supper and then for the evening."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," she walked back into the house, followed by Cooler who was just wiping his tears with his arm.

Decepticon Island, Ascension, Atlantic Ocean…

"I'm never dead!" Megatron yelled as he got up, "I'll kill that kid if the last thing I do!"

"Megatron, are you alright?" Soundwave asked as he surfaced from the rubble.

"Soundwave, go see what other Decepticons are still alive."

"As you command Lord Megatron,"

"_Decepticons, this is your leader Megatron,_" he called in Cybertronian, "_Forget the mission of destroying and causing havoc, pursuit and capture Cooler. Bring him to me alive so I can torture and kill him myself!_"

"_Blazemaster: orders received and will be carried out with._"

"_Grindor in position…_"

"_Mixmaster and Constructicons oblige…_"

"_Barricade on patrol…_"

"_Astrotrain message received…_"

"_Combaticons rolling…_"

"_Seekers inbound._"

"Revenge will be mine!" Megatron yelled as he transformed and took to the skies followed by his loyal hound.

Jeffery and Lynda's Home, Emerson, Manitoba…

Cooler sat quietly at the table, not knowing what to say. It had been a very long time since he had seen them, and now he had been invited to eat supper with them which was way different from the Officer Mess Hall at CFB Hornet. He didn't know what to talk about, so he waited for either his mother or father to say something.

"So Cooler, how long have you served in the Air Force?" Jeffery asked.

"Four years. Almost five years."

"I see. And what area of the Air Force are you in?"

"The fighter pilot area. I fly the CF-188 Hornet and another type of jet which I can't reveal to you because it's classified. But I have flown the American F-22 Raptor a few times and I'm trying to get a flight in a Russian MiG-29 Fulcrum." He showed pictures of the Hornet, Raptor, and Fulcrum.

"Where do you come from?"

"As in home base or where I was born?"

"Both."

"I was born in this city, Emerson, and my home base is CFB Moose Jaw in Saskatchewan."

"Emerson, eh? There is no one with the last name Debaby in this city either than my family."

"Interesting…"

Patch, Hunter, and Willie kept glancing at him and whispering comments such as, 'he looks like us' and 'I wonder if we're related in some way'."

Cooler was just about to say something when another call came to his cell.

"Hello?"

"You little fool; you cannot kill me!" Megatron threatened.

Cooler's eyes went wide with fear.

"Who is it?" Jeffery asked.

He pressed the speaker button.

"Now when my Decepticons find you, you'll wish you had never been born!"

"You won't be able to find me; not this time." Cooler answered.

"Foolish idiot! My Decepticons WILL find you and when they do, I'll let you figure out the rest, Fur-ball!"

"Just leave the Debaby family out of it, this time."

"I cannot do that or else I would have to leave you out of it. I see you've finally found your family. Congratulations. But once I get my hands on your worthless body, its all over for you and your family."

"I'm hanging up…"

"You won't be able to do that. Good job on answering your phone, now we know where you are and soon you'll be gravelling on your knees like a spineless dog begging for mercy."

"Curse you!"

"We'll meet again boy and when we do, the Doctor will take care of you." The call abruptly ended.

"Great! He tricked me into answering my phone in order to find my location. Perhaps I was wrong, Decepticons are smarter than you think."

"What did he mean when he said that you had finally found your family?" Patch asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe he's on crack."

"I think that had meaning somewhere in your mind, eh Cooler?" Jeffery said.

"What?"

"We know your secret, Rex. We just found it out."

"Welcome home my son," Lynda said.

"Mama! You remembered!" Cooler embraced his mother as he started to cry.

"When you dropped your wallet, we found the picture of us and you when you were just a little toddler and then we remembered." Jeffery exclaimed, "Sorry it took a while but how are you in the Air Force if you're only thirteen?"

"That's my secret Dad,"


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21 SCALPEL'S TORTURE CHAMBER

"Hope I'm not interrupting this party!" a deep gruff voice came from above, the sarcasm rich in his voice, "Awe, a happy reunion; the kid is finally home with his parents. How cute!"

They all glanced up and saw Grindor standing above them with his rotor blade in hand, one part missing off the weapon. Obviously, this was one of the Decepticons that participated in the attempt to kill Optimus Prime.

The Decepticon reached in and attempted to grab them, but they dodged his massive robotic hand and he grabbed the table instead.

"You cannot hide!" Grindor threatened as he crushed a wall with his hand, "If I don't capture you, another Decepticon will!"

Apparently there had been an Autobot in the area, and he transformed and attacked the MH-53M PAVE LOW IV Decepticon who sliced at the Autobot in retaliation.

Cooler and his family caught their breath as they watched the two robots fighting. The Autobot was losing; it was only a yellow 1976 Chevrolet Camaro concept with black racing stripes on it, it looked like a bumblebee. As they viewed the battle, suddenly another robot smashed through the wall, grabbing Cooler as he went, and smashed through another wall, falling on the road, then it transformed into a Dodge Challenger police car and sped off through the darkness of the autumn evening…

In the Darkness Streets, Emerson, Manitoba…

"Mission complete…" the police car said to some construction vehicles and transformed back into a robot, "Take him to Lord Megatron. Apparently the Doctor has a new patient to deal with."

"Certainly," the Mack concrete mixer truck transformed, "We'll take him to our leader on St. Helena in the Atlantic Ocean. I not taking that kid unless he's been gagged and tied up. Megatron wants him served on a silver platter, Barricade."

Barricade threw Cooler on the ground, who cried out in pain as he hit the ground, and a compartment opened in his chest and released a robot that was smaller than an average human.

"Frenzy, tie and gag him," the Decepticon police car ordered his small little companion, "Mixmaster and the Constructicons aren't taking him until he's been silenced and non-moving."

"You're not touching me, little creep!" Cooler said as he kicked the small robot.

Enraged, Mixmaster used his long arms and held Cooler down while Frenzy did his job by gagging him with a thick, coarse rag and tying him with rope around the legs and handcuffed his wrists behind his back. Since Cooler was defiant to be taken without a fight, the small Decepticon had to knock him out by smashing his head on the asphalt road.

"There! Now take him to Megatron!" the evil police car transformed back to a car and opened the door for the smaller robot. In two seconds, the police car was gone.

"Mixmaster, let's get going before the Autobots get here," a Caterpillar D9L bulldozer robot said.

"Rampage, I'm not afraid of those Autobots. We combine to form the Ultimate Weapon, remember that now."

"Devastator would destroy the Autobots!" a green Caterpillar 773B dump truck said as he transformed into a robot.

"That's not that important right now," a Terex O&K RH400 excavator robot said, "Lord Megatron ordered that we capture and bring him this kid."

"You're right Scavenger," Mixmaster replied, "Let's go back to our Decepticon headquarters."

Prison Facility, St. Helena, Atlantic Ocean, 3 hours later…

Cooler woke up and glanced around his surroundings. Where was he? This was definitely not his parents' home in Emerson, Manitoba nor was it CFB Hornet or CAEA headquarters. It was a prison and he was in one of the cells. He could feel blood seeping from the wound on his head from being smashed onto the road. He tore part of his sweater to make a bandage for his wound.

"You finally woke up," the jailer said, "Good. Lord Megatron said we can begin as soon as you woke up."

"You're not a male robot?!?" Cooler asked quite surprised.

"Duh! Not every soldier Megatron has is a male robot!" she hissed, "I, Fracture, would never want to be a male warrior, cuz I kick arse just as well as them!"

"Well that's kind of like how I, Cooler, would never want to be a female."

"Yeah! Like I didn't know you're name!" she opened the cell and dragged him out of the prison all the way to the Decepticon headquarters were Megatron and all sorts of the Decepticons were.

"Glad you could make it," the Harbinger of Death said, "Bring him forth."

Fracture threw him onto a table that all the Decepticons had gathered around. Immediately, Soundwave pressed a button and Cooler got strapped to the table. The Decepticons laughed and jeered at him. Some shout insults and others poked him with sticks when a small microscope was tossed onto the table. Then it transformed into a robot with eight legs and big red eyes.

"Here's the patient for today, Doctor Scalpel. How about a nice check up to start the fun?"

"It'll be my pleasure," Scalpel replied with a strong German accent, "Shall ve check the inside of ze brain first?"

"Inside my brain!?!" Cooler was shocked as two flying insect-like robots carried in a centipede-like robot and carried it to 'the Doctor'.

The Decepticons started to chant in their ancient Cybertronian language as the torturing robot started to shove the centipede-like robot in Cooler's mouth first, which the dog immediately spat out, then started to shove it up his nose. He shrieked as it when inside and started going through his brain, then it came out again. Scalpel examined the tiny Insecticon as if it was a machine that was used for a brain diagnosis.

"Ve must have ze brain on ze table! Chop, chop!"

"_No Scalpel_," Megatron said in Cybertronian, "Not yet."

"Alright zen, ve can start the normal 'check-up'."

Cooler shuddered in fear as the diminutive robot pretended to do a normal check-up on a patient.

"He doesn't have enough vater in hiz system; ve must give him lotz of it!"

A spiky, one-eyed jaguar pushed a large piece of equipment over to the Doctor who immediately started hooking it up to Cooler. The Decepticon turned on the 'on' switch and the machine started to run. At first nothing happened, then Cooler was screaming muffled because part of the machine was connected to his mouth. Two minutes of the torturing, Scalpel decided to turn off the machine which almost knocked out the poor kid.

"He's lacking nutrition as vell; shall ve give him ze nutrients?"

Soundwave pressed a blue button on the table, and parts of it opened up and needles popped out of it. The Doctor was delighted; Cooler passed out (he hates needles). The Decepticon immediately started attaching the needles on all sorts of body parts (even one on the butt; ouch!) to the kid. Once he was finished, he leapt over to the control panel and pulled the blue lever up to max. capacity. Whatever was in those needles was inserted into Cooler's bloodstream in less than a minute and the pain woke up poor Cooler who started to freak out. Hallucination drugs, relaxing drugs, specialized chemicals, and compounds were injected into the kid and he could feel the pain soar past the tips of his ears. Scalpel turned off the needles after a while of torture.

"Ze patient iz ready for ze surgery process to begin; shall ve begin, Megatron?"

"Commence your dirty work, Doctor Scalpel," the Decepticon leader smirked.

"Can we work this out in a civilized manner?" Cooler begged.

Scalpel ignored his plead and started changing his torturing tools into surgery instruments!

"Ve must have ze brain on ze table!" the evil doctor robot announced.

As he was starting to cut Cooler's head, suddenly the window smashed open and Optimus Prime and the Autobots arrived just in time to foil Megatron's evil plans.

"Your work is done, Megatron!" Optimus ordered, "Now stand down!"

Megatron ignored his younger brother and shot Optimus in the chest with his ionic fusion cannon, sending the Autobot leader flying back against the wall. Grindor immediately engaged in the fight as well did Jetfire. Soundwave knocked out a few Autobots with a high pitched sound frequency which disrupted his victims' circuits.

Starscream (yes, he survived that charge) saw what was happening and he took to the skies (what a coward). Before he had left, he ordered Thundercracker to take Cooler with them. Unfortunately for the Decepticons, the Autobots had already had taken back their friend.

Megatron had ordered his Decepticons to retreat, having being outnumbered and they left St. Helena and eventually caught up with the two cowards who were heading to Axis of Evil territory in the north.


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22 WHISPERS IN THE DARK

Axis of Evil Headquarters, Moscow, Soviet Russia…

General Ourmurov just received the call from his leader. Megatron wanted to launch a full scale assault on New York City. It was imperative to attack the city because President Barack Obama was touring and Megatron wanted to have him captured. In order for the CAEA to get back the president, Megatron would ransom him for all their territory and to give him the King as well. He also just received word that Pavel Petrov had returned from Servernaya. The phone rang.

"_Da_, this is Vladimir,"

"He has arrived, sir," the reply came.

"Send him in,"

The doors opened and a very upset Petrov entered the room swearing and cursing in Russian. He looked like he had been humiliated… then again, his mission was a failure; Ourmurov could tell by his facial expression.

"He got away," the General said quietly.

"_Nyet_! THEY got away! Bitonov, Maselinnkov, and a cursed Autobot!" the wolf slammed his fist on the table in disgust of the event.

The KGB leader remained silent through his assassin's speech of how he hated both Bitonov and Maselinnkov, how he despised Autobots, and how he wanted to track the hidden CAEA base and assassin everyone there.

"_Vasha_," Vladimir warned in Cybertronian since the Decepticons taught them how to communicate in the language.

"It was a total failure! Even Blazemaster was injured from the stupid Autobot."

"_Yeb vas_, but he is not dead right?"

"For the love of Stalin, I don't care about those Deceptif***s!"

"Megatron and his Decepticons are on their way here; if you hate them that much, I give you the permission to end your bloody miserable life by telling it to our master right his face!"

Petrov quieted down after a little more cusses and curses.

"That's more like it," Ourmurov said.

"What are our orders? Megatron doesn't just call without giving new instructions, everyone knows that."

"We are to organize a full scale assault on New York City because President Barack Obama will be there. Our goal is to provide a long enough distraction for the CAEA forces and take the President by surprise."

Montreal Hospital, Montreal, Quebec

It had taken the doctors and the nurses more than eight hours to fully remove all the drugs, extra water, compounds, specialized chemicals, and radiation out of Cooler's body that Scalpel had inserted into him. Apparently when the Decepticon had began to cut open his head, he fell into a coma for a very long time. Of course, having an incident happen with Cooler, Big Daddy was there by his side as soon as he had arrived at the hospital from CAEA headquarters. Sideswipe had just recently contacted him with the information of what happened at Emerson; Grindor slaughtered Cooler's family and hung them to telephone wires above the street (he and Soundwave think alike with hanging dead victims). As a friend, Big Daddy really didn't want to be the one to tell his buddy what had happened to his family that he had just been re-united with.

Optimus Prime, being a great guy, stopped by the hospital himself to check on Cooler's status along with 'The Miracle Doctor' (aka Ratchet) and Sideswipe.

"What is his current status?" Optimus asked as Big Daddy came outside, looking very sullen, "Any improvements?"

"His current status is he has fallen into a coma as soon as he was brought into the Emergency Room more than ten hours ago. No improvements."

"Pardon for sounding stupid, but what exactly is a coma?" Sideswipe asked.

"It is a prolonged state of unconsciousness," Ratchet explained, "It's very serious and three things could happen. One, he can improve and regain consciousness again. Two, he could remain unconscious forever. And three, he could die in the coma."

"I wish you never finished the last point," Big Daddy grumbled.

"Sorry,"

"I know he's going to improve and wake up,"

"There's a possibility of that not happening," Ratchet said, "But I think I'll be able to do something that might wake him up."

"Oh please do so!"

Unknown Place, Unknown Time…

"Ow… I must have hit my head on something," I said as I got up. I looked around. Where was I? Wherever I was it was dark, eerie, and cold. I felt lost; alone at mind, and depressed.

"Hello? Is someone there?" my lonely voice echoing in the void of darkness.

"_Yes, there is someone here. You are not alone, Rex. Nor are you ever alone. Through all your troubles and hardships, I was with you the whole time,_" A voice whispered.

"Who's there? How do you know my name? Show yourself!"

"_You may not know me, but I know you. I know everything about you_."

"OK Mr. Creepy, try to be more realistic. Are some stalker dude or something?"

"_I am being realistic. I know more about you than you know about yourself_."

"How is that even possible?!?"

"_Nothing is impossible for me. Just like nothing could be impossible for you if you put your mind to it._"

"I heard enough of your voice! Show yourself!" I commanded the Voice.

"_I am here. I am all around you. Do you feel my Presence?_"

I felt a sense of warmness surround me; it felt like I was drowning. I couldn't see the bottom of the endless void, nor could I touch it. I was floating in a bottomless void. Then I started to feel like I was being held underwater! Panicking, I tried to do everything to get myself to the surface, but it was no use. I couldn't hold my breath any longer and I started to breathe. But how?

"_Do you like it?_"

"It's incredible!" I slowly relaxed.

"Come with me," the Voice said, no longer in a whisper, but in a gentle, caring voice. Suddenly, what was dark, disintegrated away into light. My paws covered my eyes as the sudden change occurred.

I felt a hand take my paw in his own hand and led me. With the hand holding my paw, I felt as if I were a young child all over again, needing someone to guide me around when I was taking my first steps. I looked around; I could not see the Voice but I could feel it.

Suddenly I could feel calm water lapping at his legs and I could hear the thundering sound of a mighty river. The light vanished into a beautiful scenery with a river meandering through a vast, dense forest; it was breath-taking. The majestic, snow-capped mountains rose in the distance and sunlight poured through the forest canopy, warming the forest. The water was not cold, it was soothing and warm. I stood flabbergasted and in awe as I viewed the amazing scenery.

"It's beautiful! It's magnificent! It's wondrous! It's glorious! It's mind-boggling!" I exclaimed as I viewed the scenery. It was perfect, no wars, no fires, no rude and obnoxious voices, and no Decepticons! It was paradise!

"Look at the scenery, Rex. Tell me one word that would describe it all." The Voice said.

"One thing, call me Cooler please? And to summarize all this, I can't even think of one word that would equal this fantastic, this phenomenal landscape!"

"Exactly. All these words cannot fully describe this scenery nor can it fully describe my Presence." The Voice took led me out of the river and onto a path where they reached a sand beach. As they journeyed on it, I saw footprints all across the beach and I looked down at my feet; I was wearing sandals. I glanced beside him; there was someone there! Whoever it was could not be seen but his footprints could! Gazing from the footprints I was making, I looked and saw the other footprints going up the beach were exactly the same. Sometimes I was only able to see one set of footprints and every time we walked by a set of the footprints, I saw a flashback of his life. Then I realized that when there was only one set of footprints, it was the hardest struggles in my life that I had to endure. I started to weep silently.

"What is wrong Cooler?" the Voice asked.

"I thought You said that you were always here and You had never left me alone! You lied! See, there's only one set of footprints here and there and way behind us! Why would You leave me in my most difficult times?"

"My Child, My Child," the Voice coaxed softly, "I never left you and I never will. In those times I carried you through your troubles. You are mine and I will never, ever abandon you." The Voice wiped my eyes with another invisible hand, "Wipe away those tears for I will take away all your pain, sorrow, and transgressions."

I felt a gentle kiss on my head. It was not scornful, nor was it something to be ashamed of. It was pure love and affection that poured out of it, giving my mind a strange and lasting peace. Suddenly I was falling. Falling!

"Help me!" I cried out as I fell.

"_I am still here. I am always with you Cooler…_"

Montreal Hospital, Montreal, Quebec…

"No! Don't leave me!" I cried out as I stirred.

"He's wakening!" Big Daddy was overjoyed, "Ratchet, whatever you gave him is finally waking him up!"

"Really?" all three Autobots came in the room.

"He must be having a nightmare…" Sideswipe noted as I thrashed around and kicked as if I were falling.

"Cooler! Cooler wake up!" Big Daddy shook me awake, "It's alright, you're back and are A-OK!"

I looked around the room and frowned, "I liked the other place better, thank you."

"What other place?" Optimus asked, "You were always here…"

"Unless he liked the Decepticon's Torturing Room better," Sideswipe joked.

"No! Not there; not here! I was standing in the middle of a swift river current in a vast, dense forest and there were giant, gorgeous snow-capped mountains. And then I was walking along a sandy beach and the best thing was that I was never alone!"

"Hello Alice, welcome back to reality. Can you describe Wonderland again?" Sideswipe's mouth was full of sarcasm.

"I wasn't alone!" I said happily, "And I'll never be alone! He was with me the whole time…"

"Who was with you?" Big Daddy asked.

"I don't know his name."

"Well can you describe him?"

"It was something beautiful. The Voice that whispers my name. The kiss without any shame or scorn. He was indescribable!"

"Sounds like a stalker dude…" Sideswipe remarked.

"No! He said he knows more about me than I know about myself…"

"That's not logical," Optimus stated.

"But in all my troubles, I was never alone; he carried me! And he'll take away all my pain, sorrow, and transgressions."

"Yeah, go back to sleep. You might feel better when you wake up," Big Daddy snarled, "He wasn't even there so how could he had carried you? Perhaps you should take a nap."

"But…"

The others had left already.

"I wasn't imagining. It was real…" I said as I fell back asleep, "I know he was there and he still is… there's gotta be a way to find out more about the Voice!"


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23 ALEXEI KULVOSKOV AKA BABY TAILS

New York City, New York, USA…

President Barack Obama had just recently arrived in the largest American city and was hoping to enjoy his stay there. He would see the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, and so many other things. But all that time, something just kept telling him that something wrong was going to happen, so he had his bodyguards with him at all times during his stay. He couldn't help but notice two Pontiac Solstices secretly following him as he made his way through the city. Perhaps the drivers really wanted to see Obama up close, but the drivers depicted no mood or expression, just quietly watching like a cat before the pounce.

Suddenly an explosion sounded just another block away and one sounded at the airport; the enemy was there.

"Quickly! We must return to the airport and get back on Air Force One before anything else happens!" One of his bodyguards exclaimed, just as a car overturned and flew down the street.

They immediately got back into their limos and police escorts and drove off to the airport…

New York International Airport, New York City, New York…

Ramjet had received his orders. With one of the AllSpark fragments that Megatron had saved, he had been resurrected into a more powerful Decepticon and had become a lot bigger in size. Landing at the airport, he scanned and destroyed Air Force One and replicated the aircraft. He waited in silence while the Soviet forces attacked the city, shooting everyone and demolishing buildings as they poured in. Ourmurov knew the plan, and Ramjet would capture Barack Obama as soon as he'd board the jet. Soon he saw the American president come along with his bodyguards and they boarded the Decepticon.

"_Mission accomplished…_" he said in Cybertronian as he took to the skies and flew off heading for Moscow, Soviet Russia, where Megatron and the other Decepticons were waiting…

Big Daddy and Cooler's Barracks, Male Barracks, CFB Hornet…

By the time I finally awoke, I was glad that I wasn't in the hospital or at any place with the Decepticons lurking in the shadows. Creepy robots with their blood red slicing through the toughest guy's soul and splitting him in part. Those robots had to go! But at the same time of feeling upset and angered by the Decepticons from what they had done to him, I felt an unusual peace as I kept playing the Voice's words in my mind; I wished with all my heart that I knew the Voice's name. The Voice was gentle and had no hint of scorn or mock in it.

I glanced over at Big Daddy who was working on his CF-35 flight log. He looked stressed and I wished there was something I could do for him; he needed a vacation, a long one and I needed my family's love. Then in the corner of my eye, I saw the note on the corner of the bedside table. Snatching it room its place, I began to bawl my eyes out and I just cried as the words cut deep. My family was dead, slaughtered and it was all because of me; if only I was never re-united with them, I could have been in the skies right now flying my CF-35 Lightning II.

Alleyway, Montreal, Quebec, Canada…

Russian Federation officer General Dmitri Kulvoskov sat in his brand new Audi R8 V10 along with his wife Natalya and his son Alexei. They had came to Canada as refugees from the Soviet Union, leaving once Dmitri had became wanted dead by the KGB, as a result for organizing the brilliant plan for stealing the classified prototype Mikoyan Gurevich MiG-49 Stiletto from Moscow and brought it to Krasnoyarsk, the capital of the Russian Federation. The aircraft was a highly advanced single-seat fighter designed to reach speeds of Mach 8.4 and be able to conquer the threat of growing tensions with the British Empire. The tensions had occurred due to the creation of a Mach 4 supersonic nuclear bomber designated the B-88 Spearhead, built by Bolingbroke Havilland. He was not safe until the Russian Federation got the petition signed from the king requesting to become one with Canadian North America, since the country was threatened from the Soviet Union which wanted to reclaim the lost territory. Once they'd get the petition signed, the landlocked country would be protected and a barrier would surround it, cutting itself off from Soviet Russia for good.

They were recently chased by General Vladimir Ourmurov's assassin Pavel Petrov who was given their location by Soviet Intelligence Command (SIC). Now hiding from the maniac, they had to be very quiet as the nutcase patrolled the area for them.

"How much longer should we wait in here, Dmitri?" Natalya asked as he cuddled her son close to her, "When will that madman be gone?"

Her husband looked at her with eyes filled with fear. He shook his head, "That's Petrov, the KGB's best assassin yet. I don't know if we'll be able to elude him for long…"

"Don't say that! We will make it through this; he cannot kill everyone he's be assigned to, right?"

"_Nyet_, Petrov has managed to kill everyone he's be told to assassinate expect for General Mikhail Bitonov and Colonel Sergei Maselinnkov."

"But they got away without being killed…"

"The only reason they lived was because they were assisted by one of the CAEA members who was an Autobot. He shot Blazemaster and Petrov retreated with his tail between his legs."

"But we will live; we will survive this…"

"Except we have no Autobot protector; those two got very lucky."

"Would someone as crazy as Petrov kill our baby?" she nuzzled Alexei closer to her face, "He wouldn't dare to kill an innocent child!"

"Pavel is insane; he'll kill anyone if the price is good enough."

"Oh Dmitri, what should we do with this madman out here? Couldn't we sneak into one of those doors and be a lot safer?"

"_Nyet_."

"What about the Canadian Forces? If we could find where their secret base is we could hide there; Petrov would have to be a suicidal fool to find us in a heavily guarded Canadian base!"

The fox rubbed his chin slowly as he thought about it, _That would not work; the soldiers at this secret Canadian forces base would only allow Canadian military personnel in, no one else_. He shook his head sadly at her.

Understanding what her husband meant, Natalya put Alexei into a baby seat that was in the back of the car when suddenly…BANG!...Dmitri was dead, shot in the head…BANG!...blood oozed from her chest and her head hung and her fur turned cold; she was dead, shot in the heart…

Outside the Audi R8 V10, Alleyway, Montreal…

Pavel Petrov lowered his silenced KF-46 _Dynamov_ assault rifle and slung it over his shoulder, and pulled out his _Markov_ in case anyone heard the commotion and decided to pop over along with a cell phone in handy. Lowering his weapon again, he studied his lifeless victims bodies as they remained still in their seats. He never meant to kill Natalya nor had he had any reason to kill her; a accidental pull of the trigger from anxiousness left her dead along with Dmitri, his actual target.

"_Nyet_ Dmitri," the wolf said softly, "I am not insane; I just take pride in my work."

He approached the Audi R8 V10 and opened the side door and peered in to make sure he was leaving no witnesses; there were none. Smirking, he was about to shut the door when he noticed the baby seat with Alexei seated in it, staring with terror-struck eyes at the assassin. Petrov knew a baby would never be able to recite the appalling event to the police or to anybody, so he left the baby fox alone but he did cover the little one with a baby blanket to keep Alexei warm and pulled out the pacifier so the baby would be able to cry for help. Immediately after doing so, Alexei started to cry and Petrov walked over to his Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 2009 concept and drove off, leaving the poor baby fox crying, alone, and helpless…

Axis of Evil Alliance Headquarters, Moscow, Soviet Russia…

Ramjet brought Megatron his prisoner and was told to toss away Barack Obama into the dank, dark prison of Moscow. Vladimir Ourmurov simply ignored the whole thing going on and concentrated on plotting an invasion and drinking his hot Herbal green tea. Pretending to not even know what was going on, he casually glanced at Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, if we attack Montreal from north of Quebec City, we can easily overcome whatever forces they have there, as long as we have another wave coming in from south of the Canadian border; perhaps New York or Vermont."

"It possibly may work…" Megatron agreed patting Blackout's head, "But I don't want you to overexert yourself by commissioning thousands of troops for this mission. I want it to be a sneak attack, of less than fifty soldiers to penetrate the city and sneak into this so-called 'secret' base of the pathetic Canadians."

"Only fifty?!? _Nyet_! That is only enough for a quick battlefield sweep or a FOD (foreign object and debris) sweep, not a full city…"

"Are you questioning my orders, General?"

"_Nyet_, sir," Ourmurov said quietly.

"Good! Let's get these troops prepared. I want them to be the best you have."

"Of course, my lord,"

Montreal Streets, Montreal, Quebec, Canada…

I had quietly left the base in my grief and headed down the long, busy streets of Montreal city. The city was enormous! It had to be able to fit at least seven million people within it or more. I didn't glance up at any by passers or even said a word; my soul ached with agony for the loss of my family. Megatron would pay for his mistake, no matter the cost.

A faint cry sounded from an alley way that I walked by as I kicked a can in fury; my ears perked up, alerted. I had definitely heard the small cry and went into the alley to investigate. Occasionally, I saw a homeless citizen and would toss him or her a few dollar coins to make them feel better, but I wasn't interested in the homeless, I had to find out who was crying!

Suddenly, I approached an Audi R8 with two small holes in the windshield and the driver and the passenger were dead: the male driver was shot through the head and what appeared to be his wife was shot through the heart. I gasped; crime was a major crisis in the city and gangs, thieves, and mafias roamed the streets and shot whoever they pleased.

As I carefully studied the bullet holes, realizing that the weapon of choice was a KF-46 _Dynamov_, I heard the cry again, this time much louder. Cautiously I approached the side door and opened it; I gasped. There was the most adorable little baby fox in a baby seat and he was crying helplessly. Knowing that someone had to help the little baby, I reached in and unbuckled him from the seat. He stopped crying and stared at me with his big, bright blue eyes as if to say, "Do I know you?" Then he started to cry again.

"Hey there little guy," I said as soothingly as I could, "Shh, I'm not one of them bad guys. I'm a friend."

The baby fox stopped crying as he gazed at me and for a while we just looked at each other; I think he won the staring contest. As soon as I blinked, he held up his arms to me like all babies do when they want to be picked up. I picked him up, and realized that he was quite cold, so I took his blanket (which got caught onto a seat, and I ripped it) and wrapped it around the little guy. Immediately after, he fell fast asleep in my arms which was kind of a surprise for me because I was not expecting that. I also took his pacifier out of the car and put it in his mouth so he wouldn't start to cry again. His bright orange fur was all wrapped cozily in the torn blanket, and his white fur around his mouth pressed against my sweater as he slept soundly. Then I noticed that he had two tails! How odd…

Carrying the sleeping baby fox out of the alley, I decided to name him Baby Tails, because that was the only thing I could think of and because he had two tails. As I was strolling down the street, I thought to myself about taking him to the orphanage… and wait a minute! Since he's different, they'd treat him harshly and he'd be discriminated against, kind of like what happened to me and my experience of the orphanage. I made it clear to myself that I was not going to send him to an orphanage or into any foster program; I couldn't trust it. So I compared and contrasted with my options and finally I decided to Baby Tails back with me to the base; I just hoped Big Daddy and the others won't mind if I had a baby with me…


	25. Chapter 24

Colonel Lucky's Office, Male Barracks, CFB Hornet, 30 minutes later…

"No! The answer is no!" Colonel Lucky refused my request.

"Oh come on Luck! The poor little guy has no family and is a little sick," I protested, "We just can't leave him out in the cold weather; the Canadian winter is coming very soon…"

"No, we're not going to leave him in the cold weather, we'll leave him at the orphan…"

"For the love of Megatron (wait a minute, Megatron has no love…oh well), NO WAY!!! You have no idea what an orphanage is like and you'll never want to know!"

"Cooler look at the kid. He's cute, loving, cuddly; they'll take him in with no problems…"

"But he's different; he'll be treated terribly for that!"

"What makes him different?" Lucky snarled.

"His name, well what I named him, is Baby Tails…"

"And how does that make him different?"

"Look!" I removed the blanket a little bit, so the Colonel was able to see the two tails, "He'll be hated for this!"

"It's been mutated!" Lucky gasped.

"No really? Anyways, why do I bother asking you? I'm just gonna defy your orders as I always do…"

"OK fine! Just don't let him get in my room or he'll be gone! Do you understand Captain Rex…"

"Yes sir! I fully understand. And don't call me Rex call me Cooler. Sort of like how I don't refer to you as Luke."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!" Lucky yelled as I quickly sped out as he threw a chair at me.

"Dude, WTF?" Weasel asked then he got hit by the chair, knocking him out.

Baby Tails had been woken up by the rude Colonel and so I had to try to make sure he didn't cry again. Then when I realized that he wasn't crying because he was rudely awoken, it was because he was hungry.

"You're hungry?" I asked him, _Oh great! Please let him not still have to be breastfed or he might not let anyone, but me, to feed him if he's not on a bottle yet!_

Alleyway Crime Scene, Montreal…

The Audi R8 V10 roared to life. The starting of the ignition was enough to awaken the evil Decepticon formerly known as Wheeljack, but after the final battle, he was killed but then rebuilt into Smokejumper. He had roamed the streets of Montreal, until he ended up in a head-on collision with a semi-truck, putting him off-line for quite sometime. He was eventually recovered and decided to be repaired and put for sale at Deschamps' Automobile Shop. Then Dmitri came and he bought the car. Little did he know that it was a Decepticon, who had radioed in his position to SIC who proceeded to tell Petrov.

Smokejumper did not reveal himself until that baby was gone from him and into safe care. The Audi R8 Decepticon transformed and knocked the baby seat off himself as he proceeded down the alleyway. A droning engine of a CAEA vehicle was behind him; he was not about to get himself killed, and the chase was on!

The Autobot chasing Smokejumper was Ironhide. Optimus told him that an energy signature was located in Montreal and due to the fact that a Decepticon was there, they shut down the area by faking a poisonous gas leak that was spreading throughout the city rapidly, so no one travelled around the general area that they evacuated.

"Come back here and fight like a real warrior, yah coward!" the Autobot taunted as the much smaller Decepticon jumped onto a building and climbed to the top, "Blades! He's at the top of an apartment building!"

Smokejumper hopped across onto another building and continued fleeing for his life. Suddenly a CTV news reporter helicopter transformed in front of him. The Decepticon took him out easily with a few missiles and cyber bullets.

The Audi R8 Decepticon gave haste as he sped away from the battle. Just as he was almost safe, he lost his footage and he fell off the building down to the streets a hundred feet below! Smokejumper screamed as he plummeted to the ground and got impact within a few seconds. Still alive, yet excruciatingly sore, he got up and transformed back to his car mode and he sped off.

"Clear a path!" he heard from behind him. It was Sideswipe, an elite Autobot warrior who was faster than most Decepticons.

Ironhide was still in pursuit along with some other Autobots who had all ganged up on one Decepticon. And the Autobots complain that the Decepticons don't play fair!

Smokejumper came speeding down an old road and smashed down a security gate and transformed and flipped over another before transforming again. Then he caught glimpse of a sign that said: CFB Hornet; Home of 490 Venom Stryker, 478 Cargomaster, and 466 Avalanche Squadrons. Oh scrap! He had ventured into a military base!

The Autobots followed right on in too, until they read the sign. _Oh slag! The king would not be happy if he finds out what we've done!_ Sideswipe thought as he proceeded after the Decepticon along with his twin Sideways and Ironhide.

The loud commotion infuriated the base personnel so much that they called in the Canadian Marine Corps in to deal with the situation along with the Army. Eventually the Autobots explained that the Audi R8 was the actual bad guy and they were trying to stop him. Soon the CAEA, the Army, and the Marines were all fighting Smokejumper who smashed his way through the Officer Mess Hall and through the female barracks.

Lucky, Viper, and the rest of us gazed out our windows in time to see the female barracks go up in flames as an Audi R8 smashed his way out. I realized that it was a Decepticon!

Smokejumper transformed was about to make a dash for the forest when suddenly he felt dizzy and he collapsed onto the ground in anguish as he fell into a deep sleep. I saw Ratchet putting away his medical device.

"Got him!" Ratchet called as all the Autobots, CAEA members, the Army, and the Marines came over to investigate, "We'll handle it from here. Thanks for the help troops!"

"Punkass Decepticon!" Ironhide growled as he kicked the sleeping Smokejumper.

"Shall we put him out of his misery?" Sideswipe asked hopefully.

"No. We'll take him prisoner. A Prisoner of War more like." Ratchet answered.

Sideswipe and Sideways each grabbed an arm and dragged Smokejumper into a CAEA transport vehicle. Then all the CAEA members apologized for the damage while the base commander scowled with anger at them and told them he would be notifying the King immediately. Then they all moved out and left the base to the CAEA Headquarters via a portal.


	26. Chapter 25

Big Daddy and Cooler's Room, Male Barracks, CFB Hornet…

"Where did you find that little guy?" Big Daddy asked as I showed him Baby Tails who was crying.

"In an Audi R8 with his parents shot; one in the head and the other in the heart. By the looks of the wounds, I would say it was the work of a _Dynamov_." I said as I put the pacifier back in Baby Tails' mouth.

"A _Dynamov_? I thought only Russians use those weapons."

"Unless the gangs and the mafia have _Dynamovs_ now."

"You sure it wasn't a AK-98 Markov semiautomatic submachine gun?"

"Certain,"

"Interesting. So what do you plan on doing with the baby?"

"Well, I'm going to take care of him…"

"Cooler, you can't do that! You'll be missing so much flight time, training, and missions; it just wouldn't be able to work."

"Oh come on Big D," I whined, "I could handle him."

"There's more about babies than you think Cooler. You'll have to change him, bathe him, feed him, take him for walks, give him lots of love and attention, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera!"

"I'll be able to work it out."

"You're not the King for the love of Stalin! And besides, what are you going to do if Megatron captures you again, WITHOUT the baby?"

I pondered that for a moment. Good question, what would I do? I smiled at looked at my partner, "You could take care of him?"

"No way Jose!" the Alaskan malamute was defiant, "I can't give up time to take care of…"

"And yet you were able to take of me when I was out of it," I said sadly, "When I had saved your back, you said you would make it up to me. And now I'm saying this is how you can make it up."

"Yeah, but I don't know how shooting down a MiG-31 Foxhound is able to work out to this; it still feels like I haven't fully made it up to you."

"Except that MiG-31 was pursuing you and getting ready to shoot you down, so I shot him at point-blank range with my cannon." I cradled Baby Tails in my arms as Big Daddy looked at me weird, "The fact is he was going to kill you, just like how Megatron will want to kill me and you'll save my back by taking care of this little guy for me."

"Fine," Big Daddy growled softly, then he smirked, "You don't know how to take of a baby do you, Cooler?"

"I got a pretty good idea, no thanks to 'Tweedle-Dee' and 'Tweedle-Dumb'!" I snarled and my friend nodded. He knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Then why do you look like you haven't a clue for what to do?"

"Because he's hungry and I hope to Wayne that he's on a bottle!"

"Oh, that makes sense…"

"And I have a feeling that no female on this base would nor would he allow them to feed him."

"*snicker* Well, good luck if he is not on a bottle then!"

"You're not going to help?"

"Sorry dude," he left.

Axis of Evil Alliance Headquarters, Moscow, Soviet Russia…

General Vladimir Ourmurov had the troops assembled before Megatron and he made sure they were the best in the whole Soviet Union. He nodded to the Decepticon leader to address the troops.

"You are the Soviet Union's best?" the Harbinger of Death asked.

"_Da_ sir!" all the troops called out obediently.

"Excellent! You have been briefed on the mission already?"

"_Da_ sir!"

"What are the mission's objectives?"

"To infiltrate and overcome the forces in Montreal, Canada, sir!"

"Excellent! They know the Plan and you know the penalty if you happen to fail, General," Megatron hissed.

"Unless the Canadian forces find out and intervene." Ourmurov said.

The Decepticon leader growled at the word "intervene". He did not want the Canadian forces to react and 'detonate' his plans so he immediately started to talk to Soundwave in their ancient Cybertronian language, trying to come up with an alternative plan. Then he called Starscream, Thundercracker, Airwave, and Banshee over. He talked to them and they nodded; a new Plan.

"Here's the new Plan," Megatron announced to the soldiers, "You are to infiltrate the base from a Antonov An-124 _Ruslan_ transport and you will be escorted by Russian aircraft and four Decepticon Seekers. Understand?"

"_Da_, sir!" the troops answered.

"Good! Now board your transport and get over there!"

Immediately all fifty troops boarded the transport plane and the engines roared as the Antonov An-124 took off and headed for Montreal.

The Axis of Evil Alliance leader also summoned a large amount of Soviet pilots and he briefed them on their mission.

Big Daddy and Cooler's Room, Male Barracks, CFB Hornet…

"Phew! That took a lot of work!" I said sighing with relief. Apparently Baby Tails was not on a bottle, so it took a lot of convincing and work to get him to try a bottle.

"Awe, it's Mother Cooler and a baby!" Weasel's voice called from behind me.

"Go away Weasel and go back to doing your stupid stunts!" I snapped at him.

"Whatever you say,"

"I thought you were going to try jumping out of a plane without a parachute."

"Engine failure; the plane won't start up."

"Well go find Chopper and perhaps you can find an alternative thing to do."

"Nah! I like bugging you…"

"Because you're gay?"

"NO!!! Ewe! No! Now I'm going to shun you for a long while." He left the room.

"And good riddance!" I called after him as I put a pacifier in Baby Tails' mouth.

I heard the alarm from the base ringing. An invading aircraft! Which meant we had to scramble to our CF-35s. I knew I had to join my buddies, but I just couldn't leave my little baby here all alone. So I took a trip to the female barracks and asked one of the ladies to take care of Baby Tails. To my surprise, she didn't mind at all, and I rushed back to my room and got into my flight suit. As I bolted out the door, I could see my whole team running onto the tarmac and climbing into their interceptors. I got into my fighter and got some assistance from my lead aviation technician with strapping into my fighter quickly. As I saluted to the Crew Chief, I looked at my weapons: 2 Sidewinders, a full load of bullets for the Vulcan cannon, and a Sparrow missile. Then my CF-35 roared to life as I started the engines and began V/STOL take-off. Then I blasted into the skies, heading for the approaching target, followed by my trusty wingman.

"Any idea what we're dealing with here, Big Daddy?" I asked as we roared through the endless skies.

"Yeah, a Soviet An-124 _Ruslan_ transport along with a pack of Mig escorts!" he said as he flew onto my right shoulder.

"All fighters report in." Lucky ordered from his lead fighter.

"Viper standing by…"

"Iceman standing by…"

"Sparky standing by…"

"Big Daddy standing by…"

"Cooler reporting…" I just had to be different from the other pilots.

"Flash standing by…"

"Weasel weaselling sir!"

"Chopper standing by…"

"Shark standing by…"

"Growler ready to kick some Soviet ass!"

And the call in went on until all sixty pilots had responded.

Then we saw the enemy. An Antonov An-124 _Ruslan_ transport backed up by MiG-29 Fulcrums, Su-27 Flankers, Su-47 _Berkuts_, and MiG-34s.

"Holy King Wayne!" Big Daddy swore as he saw the amount of enemy aircraft, "There's gotta be more than a hundred!"

From behind the enemy formation a F-15SE Silent Eagle, a MiG-29 Fulcrum, an F-4E Phantom II, and a F-14D Tomcat appeared from behind the formation.

"Decepticons!!!" I yelled as I recognized the four fighter jets.

"He lost it… and what the f…?" Lucky said as the F-15SE Silent Eagle started to transform into a robot.

"Attack!" Starscream yelled as he flew through the air and shot at CF-35 with his 20mm M61 Vulcan cannon, destroying the aircraft. Fortunately, the pilot ejected safely out of the aircraft. "_Keep them distracted_!" he ordered in Cybertronian all the pilots and the other Decepticons.

As the severely outnumbered CF-35 pilots battled the enemy escorts, the An-124 flew low to the city and opened the back door and paratroopers hopped out with their KF-46 _Dynamovs_ in hand.

I put my CF-35 into vectored thrust and I rocketed skyward from the F-14 Tomcat Decepticon known as Airwave. I flipped the vector thrust down, and my jet immediately turned around and roared toward the enemy and fired a Sidewinder at him and since he started to flee, it went right into his engine and Airwave exploded in a ball of flame.

"Nice shot! Try to stick with me next time." Big Daddy said as he levelled his fighter beside mine, "These guys are trying to distract us from the transport."

"Then let's go destroy it!" I snapped, putting my engines on reverse and my jet spun a 180 degree right turn and I roared after the Antonov followed by Big Daddy.

I fired the Sparrow missile at the Antonov as well did Big Daddy and the huge aircraft exploded in a massive ball of flames, that engulfed everything that was near it.

"Got 'im!"

I was so happy, I failed to notice my radar and a missile exploded just off my aircraft's nose, almost making me piss in my pants from the fright. I glanced behind me, and the evil Starscream was behind me with a look to seek revenge.

"Big Daddy cover me!" I ordered as I turned my aircraft around and flew right past the Decepticon at Mach 2, breaking the sound barrier. The sonic boom shook my opponent who turned around and chased me.

"Big mistake Decepti-creep!" Big Daddy said as he fired his Vulcan cannon at the Decepticon's engines, destroying them. Unable to fly, the Decepticon fell to the ground and created a crater from the impact. As he struggled to get up, Growler and Shark bombed him with their explosives they had on their aircraft.

Seeing how the battle turned against the Axis Of Evil aircraft, the remaining jets flew away from the battle in full retreat. They lost over 40 aircraft and two Decepticons, but the mission was still a success; the ground troops had gotten into the city and made their way into CFB Hornet where they opened fire on the base personnel.

I just remembered that the Soviet transport had its back door opened in flight then it occurred to me that whatever was in it, was successfully deployed into the city. I broke from the pack of our fighters and I roared off when I saw a tiny explosion coming from the base.

"Now where's that idiot going?" Lucky asked as he and the others followed my CF-35 Lightning II.

As I approached the base, I saw the Soviet paratroopers and I targeted them with my Vulcan cannon. As I got them in my target sight, I pounded them with the bullets sending fire, blood, and smoke flying everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, I had killed ten. I saw the others and I flew over and hit them with the power of the cannon which killed them instantly. Only eight were left: two surrendered and the other six hijacked a non-military aircraft that was on the airfield and retreated back to the Soviet Union. The mission was a failure, but they had managed to gun down thirteen transport pilots, twenty-three technicians, five MPs, and two high ranking officers, and injured more than forty base personnel. As I flew my fighter over the base, I caught sight of my fellow pilots: we were missing twenty aircraft.

The two Soviet paratroopers who surrendered were immediately blindfolded, handcuffed, gagged (a little too harsh), and taken in a Bombardier CC-158 Elkhound prison transport.

I landed my jet in its designated spot and everyone who was at the base rushed out of their buildings or wherever they were from and cheered and clapped. I wiped the sweat from my eyebrows as I got out of my Lightning II and was hoisted on their backs; I was a hero! Even all my fellow pilots joined the celebration, all but one: Lucky. He snarled viciously and went into his barracks and slammed the door shut. He was really pissed and I couldn't figure out why. But then my attention turned back to the cheering crowd and I threw my arms in the air in a victory pose.


	27. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 27 CAPTURED!

AOEA HQ, Moscow, Soviet Russia…

"That Cooler is a thorn in my side!" Megatron bellowed as he smashed a table with frustration once his Decepticons reported what happened, "He killed my 2IC and one of my best Seekers!"

"Sir, it was only Starscream…" Bludgeon started to say.

"Except he was a loyal warrior, unlike some of my Decepticons." He glared at Banshee with hatred, "Ourmurov, apparently most of your warriors were also killed."

"The Soviet Union's best down the drain; what a shame!" Frenzy said before he was shushed by Barricade.

"I have failed," the General said quietly, "But it's not my fault, it was that base's fault for killing them, my pilots, and your two Decepticons."

"Lord Megatron," Thundercracker said, "The Canadian Air Force struck against us with F-35 Joint Strike Fighters."

"I thought Canada never would receive that order until 2017." Soundwave said.

"Apparently, this 'king' of theirs requested in total secrecy that they be delivered quicker than the actual service. They probably had them for a few years if they can these planes so well."

"Whatever! Assemble a team and go to Montreal and capture Cooler!" Megatron ordered, "I want him to rot in the Russian dungeons!"

A tiny portal opened and a small Insecticon approached and landed on the Decepticon leader's shoulder and showed him a image that he had taken with its tiny sophisticated equipment.

"Hmm. How interesting…"

"What is?" Jetfire asked.

"Don't forget to capture the little baby he's taking care of. We might have roast baby fox tonight!"

Big Daddy and Cooler's Room, Male Barracks, CFB Hornet, 1 hour later…

I had just laid Baby Tails in the crib (that Big Daddy used for me when I was out of it) and kissed him good-night on the head. It took three bottles to make his little stomach content and to make him fall asleep.

I heard a faint explosion in the distance, then another; each one getting closer and closer to the base. I glanced out the window, in time to see a car go flying through a building as Jetfire kicked it out of his way. Soundwave launched Ravage and Laserbeak and all four Decepticons hunted through the base, along with several Constructicons and another Decepticon jet known as Seeker. I gulped; they had to be looking for me!

I quietly exited out the back door with Baby Tails and hid in a deserted building that the MPs used for training. Lying close to the floor, I could hear the monstrous Decepticons outside searching for me. They were so big, the ground was shaking whenever they walked. I placed down my baby on the ground for a little bit, that's when I found it; a tiny little Insecticon that had crept through a small hole in the wall. I grabbed it quickly and crushed it, but it had already transmitted my position to the Decepticons. Knowing what just happened, I picked up the baby fox and started running out the building and climbed into a car which had it's keys in the ignition. Seeker spotted me, and he launched a missile at my car which I had dodged successfully.

The Decepticons were relentless and they kept coming up with new methods to try to stop me from escaping, but they all failed. I thought for sure I was safe as I left the base and headed for my outside base home. As I approached my small home, suddenly a hook cut right through my car and grabbed hold. The car spun around in the air helplessly as Grindor flew above holding my car captive. Quickly, my arms lifted Baby Tails from the baby seat that was always in the car and held onto him as we were transported all the way to Soviet Russia where Megatron and his Decepticons were waiting…

Somewhere In The Skies, Montreal, Quebec…

The Autobot known as Silverbolt was just flying around in his alternative form of a winged wolf enjoying the scenery. He despised transforming because he likes to blend in with his surroundings but he could hardly do that because his alternative form was a winged wolf and there's not many winged wolves anymore that used to roam the planet in vast numbers but they were killed for their fur and their teeth and sometimes their wings too. As he soared through the skies, he spotted Grindor flying in the direction of Soviet Russia with a car dangling helplessly from a hook. Curious of what had just recently happened, Silverbolt followed the Decepticon at a safe distance, shielding himself with invisibility by using his specialized trait (well not really his trait, but a trait that all the winged wolves had) and quietly followed the Decepticon, gently soaring on the trade winds. Suddenly thundered sounded as Seeker and Jetfire caught up with Grindor and flew escort for the much larger battlefield commander.

Big Daddy and Cooler's Room, Male Barracks, CFB Hornet…

"Cooler? (whistle) Hey Cooler! Where'd that kid go?" Big Daddy wondered as he walked through the barracks, "Hey Rex!"

"Who are you calling for now?" Iceman asked coming through the door then he changed the subject, "My mama always said, 'Life was like a box of chocolate.' Wow! That was some fragrance that gal laid on mah lips!"

"Oh, hey Ice. How was your date?"

"It was AWESOME!!! Hey I heard you were looking for Cooler?"

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"_Nine_," Iceman said in German (he loves to say that), "Yo Shark! Have you seen the little dude?"

"_Nyet_, you might want to talk to Ferret and Copper about that," the husky replied as he put down a book.

"Oh if those two did something, their necks will be broken! I'm tired of searching for him just because they want to get rid of him…" Big Daddy threatened.

"Were you talking about me?" Weasel asked.

"No," Big Daddy growled.

"Hey guys!" Sparky came over to the group, "You'll never guess what happened to the base commander…"

"You raped him?" Weasel asked hopefully.

"EWE NO!!! I'm not gay like you! The base was attacked by more of those robots that changed into vehicles and the base commander was seriously injured. When I talked to him after he was injured, they interrogated him and questioned him on where your partner was Big Daddy. Weird, eh?"

"Not exactly…" the Alaskan malamute headed for the front door of the barracks, and hopped into a military Hummer H1, "Why didn't you fight those Decepticons?"

"It would have endangered your whole base because they'll think that this is where the CAEA has their headquarters and the base will be laid to waste." Ironhide explained as he drove off the base and into a space portal; destination: CAEA HQ.

AOEA HQ, Moscow, Soviet Union…

Grindor flew over the military base and dropped the car which crashed with a bang. My head whacked against the forward steering wheel but I made sure no impact came to my baby who was still secure in my arms. Megatron, his Decepticons, and some Soviet soldiers and officers were there and they surrounded the car.

Astrotrain used his giant talon-like fingers and he tore the car in two with his brute strength. Laserbeak grabbed me out of the car with his talons and dropped me on the ground, in front of Megatron.

"So you really thought you could get away with killing two of my Decepticons and foiling my plans for the third time?" Megatron interrogated.

"I was just trying to stop you from destroying this planet along with your corrupted soldiers." I protested.

"You are a fool! It's going to take more than that to stop me!"

"Then I'm not going to stop foiling your plans until you give up with trying to take over this planet."

"It's all over now, you insolent fool!" he signalled for Ramjet to bring their other prisoner. I was shocked when I saw the massive Decepticon throw President Barack Obama on the ground beside me. Megatron smirked and continued, "With my hostage here, I'm going to ransom… never mind. I don't want you to foil this perfectly good plan for taking over this planet."

"Wow, it's already going to get spoiled because now I know that you have captured the President of the USA and I got a pretty good idea of what you're going to do now since you said 'ransom'."

Megatron fumed with boiling, explosive anger (if he was a dragon, the whole room would be burned down) as he cursed in his native Cybertronian language (I love pissing him off, he made the funniest faces).

"_Yeb vas_!" General Ourmurov growled as he overheard what I had just said.

"_Gerrno kate_!" Jetfire swore as he readied his energy cannon.

"_Vasha._" Megatron warned at the SR-71 Blackbird Decepticon in his dialect.

"Stop speaking gibberish please," I requested and all the Decepticons and Ourmurov shot me dirty glares of hatred and death glares to spice up the day. I gulped.

Suddenly I felt a gun barrel being pointed at my neck. My eyes went wide with fear and I started sweating as I saw my life flash before my eyes. I looked to the side of me, and saw a wolf holding a gun at my neck.

"What you are feeling at your neck is the barrel of a KF-46 _Dynamov_ assault rifle," the wolf growled in my ear, "Make any sudden moves and I'll put a bullet through your neck and watch you bleed to death."

The voice belonged to Colonel Pavel Petrov, Ourmurov's assassin, who took pride in his work of killing. He was also the Soviet Union's best pilot and second to General Vladimir Ourmurov in the Soviet Forces. In the KGB he holds the rank of Major.

"Well Pavel, you cannot restrain yourself from wanting to shoot someone who mocks your Russian language." Ourmurov laughed.

"_Da_, that is so true." The assassin replied, snickering as well.

_I don't see what's so funny. This crazy goon is pointing a gun barrel at my neck!_ I thought as I watched him with my eyes.

"Ha! You think that everyone is a villain and think yourself as a hero, right?" the General laughed.

"In an aspect. I won't let your plans fail Megatron." Petrov replied loyally.

"You've failed to kill Bitonov and Maselinnkov," Megatron pointed out, "You have begun the path to failure."

"I managed to assassinate General Dmitri Kulvoskov and his wife Natalya in their Audi R8 in Montreal," Petrov scowled as he shoved the gun right under my chin. I wished for a bazooka to blast the maniac into a billion pieces.

"_Vasha_ Petrov!" Megatron warned.

_What on Earth does that mean?_ I wondered as the assassin said something Russian under his breath, then Megatron spoke back, _A gibberish conversation of either the Russian or Cybertronian language_.

My thoughts adverted as soon as Petrov pushed the barrel harder into my neck, and he whispered something in my ear; I now wished I asked Shark how to understand and speak Russian (it could've came in handy).

"_Wagen daar_! _Koo tah nay dor_!" Astrotrain growled at Petrov who immediately put down the KF-46 _Dynamov_ down to his side.

"Shall we just cast him into prison?" Barricade asked, grabbing me by the scruff of the neck.

"Just rid of that kid." Ourumov answered as Megatron and Petrov continued to debate in their language. As I turned around, I notice Petrov boarding a Gulfstream private jet with a full load of ammunition. Megatron gave him a new target…


	28. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 28 THE MOSCOW ATTACK

Russian Federation HQ, Krasnoyarsk, Russian Federation Territory, 3 hours later…

President Ivan Kolavchev had just triumphed in the race to reclaim Tomsk from Soviet Russia and changed the ruling system from communism to a democratic government. He sat back in his chair and celebrated with a glass of champagne and finished it with one sip.

"It was too easy," he told himself, "The citizens of Tomsk were willing to accept change and they overthrew the communist government. General Ourmurov's plans for all Soviet Russia are failing and the cities are one by one joining the Russian Federation."

He tapped a button on his phone and played the message. Just General Mikhail Bitonov requesting that they attempt to reclaim Barnaul, a major city used by the Soviets for a missile silo. Rubbing his chin, Kolavchev sat back in his chair when he heard a faint pop in the distance. Curious of what it was, he leaned out his window…BANG!!!...his body hang limp from the window, and Pavel Petrov walked over putting away a silenced Markov in his dark overcoat.

President Kolavchev's body fell from the window and into the streets as the assassin approached him and gave a non-remorseful smirk. He reached in one of the pockets and took out a wallet, bulging full of money, from the Siberian tiger's pocket.

"Correction: what was too easy was ridding the Soviet Union of you." The KGB agent said as he walked off, pretending to be a tourist who was snapping a picture of the assassination.

CAEA HQ, Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains, Canada…

"Men, we have a problem." General Bitonov's ears perked as he heard the king's voice, "We have just learned that Megatron had taken the American president hostage, captured Captain Cooler, and had President Ivan Kolavchev assassinated."

"That can't be right sir," Mikhail replied, "Megatron wants nothing to do with the Russian Federation, that's General Vladimir Ourmurov who cares. I wager that he sent in his assassin to kill Kolavchev."

"It's possible but why would Megatron want the American president for?" General Natynczyk asked, "What evil plan could he be conjuring in his evil brain?"

"It's possible that Megatron wants to ransom the American president for you, sire," Optimus Prime said to the king who looked very glum about it.

"Until you can come up with a way to rescue Barack Obama, I fear that the USA has declared war on the Soviet Union and all Cybertronians." The king said.

"Wait, that means General Reimer has declared war on the CAEA too," General MacArthur said looking quite shaken.

"Declare war on the Soviet Union?" Ironhide asked.

"That's suicide!" Ratchet added, "The Soviet Union is controlled by Megatron and Vladimir Ourmurov; they'll wipe out the US with a single attack!"

"And even if the Americans attacked the Soviet Union first, the Decepticons would be alerted of their presences; thus rendering that plan useless." Big Daddy noted.

"No one has ever attacked the Soviet Union with success ever since the formation of the Axis of Evil Alliance."

"Speaking of the Axis of Evil, there's rumours spreading that the Tibetan Empire had swore their loyalty to Megatron." Optimus said.

"If all the world empires were to combine as one and work for Megatron, all hope for this planet would be vanquished like vapour in the wind."

"Good point Ratchet," the king commended, "But what if that were to be vice versa? All the empires of the world combine as one and work to defeat Megatron. It would be the first collaboration of empires to eliminate a single threat."

"Except the empires of the world had their own wants and values and have no care for what's going on outside their countries. Take the La Fule Empire for example; all they care about is their religious beliefs and rituals."

"Too true. They won't even listen to the problems of the world and they shun the face of Death itself, waiting to encase them." Ironhide stated.

"First we'll worry about the world problems then we can be racial to the La Fule Empire," Optimus said, "More importantly is we have to fix these ties with the USA and retrieve their president before the Axis of Evil ransom him. Second we have to get back our pilot Captain Cooler and then we will have to journey to the Russian Federation and help elect a new president."

"Except the only problem with that is Megatron and his Decepticons." The king said, "And his power makes him basically unstoppable."

"He hasn't used his power yet; perhaps he's forgotten…" Bumblebee was starting to say.

"Megatron never forgets his power; he's planning something." Optimus added.

"So what happens if we cannot rescue Cooler?" Big Daddy asked.

"Let's just hope he doesn't take it out on anyone important…" Ironhide noted.

"Alright men, let's roll out!" Optimus ordered.

"Hey Prime! Ladies too!" Override snapped, shaking a clenched fist.

AOEA HQ, Moscow, Soviet Russia, 2 hours later…

"Ha! You are a fool Optimus Prime! You cannot defeat me nor can you hurt my men because you're an Autobot!" Megatron laughed.

"We'll leave once we get our friends back," the Autobot leader replied.

"Well then I suppose that I'll have to eliminate you Autobots myself!" Megatron said with an evil smirk then yelling, "Cyber-strength power!"

Megatron laughed as a stream of light poured from the sky bringing a key-like object with it then it connected onto the Decepticon leader, making his Decepticon insignia shine brightly. Then his sword was upgraded into a powerful long blade and he struck Optimus Prime with it, creating a shockwave from the amazing power (he was also combined with Blackout).

"Give up Prime! Face it, you've lost and I have won. Unless you would rather be destroyed... HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I will never give up!" Optimus retorted.

"Defiant to the end; how pathetic!"

"Silverbolt, let's Powerlinx!" Optimus ordered his 2IC who was flying above the battle and attacking Thundercracker.

"You got it, Boss!" the winged wolf flew to the ground and attached onto the Autobot leader, "Cyber-strength power!"

Megatron stared at Optimus with a look of boredom as the Autobot leader had Silverbolt connected to his back and with giant eagle wings. Optimus Prime had parts of fur covering parts of his head and his head looked more canine than his normal head. Four claws outstretched from his right hand and two cannons appeared on his side along with a giant Energon sword on his left hand.

"Battle Wolf mode!" Optimus yelled.

"Oh look, it's Puppimus Prime!" Megatron teased, "I think Savage Howl mode is more powerful than your pathetic puppy mode."

Both robots engaged into battle as a small attack boat zipped across the water firing missiles at some other Autobots.

"Mind if Thunderblast cuts in boys?" the vehicle asked as it transformed into a feminine robot with all the parts for male robots to lust and drool over, "Cyber-strength power!"

"Oh no! It's that bitch, Thunderblast!" Hound exclaimed as he got barraged from the first wave of missiles, "OW!!!"

"A lady has to have her options for weapons, just like this missile launcher and when powered by Cyber-strength, it duplicates into another missile launcher with an even larger missile for destroying worthless Autobots like you! Or how about this cute little machine gun used for unleashing hell; they're all perfectly made for us female bots!"

"Shut your trap and come here and fight like a real ma… I mean warrior!" Kup yelled at the female Decepticon who was aiming her weapon.

"No can do, little boy!" she launched her Cyber-strength powered missile at Hound and her machine gun at Kup, taking them both down.

"You guys must really be out of shape in battle if you can fall so easily to my superior might! Looks like you might be too weak as well."

"Shouldn't you be at the mall or something?" Bumblebee asked, before he was barraged from a shower of missiles.

"Where else do you think I got these latest designer boots?" she retorted.

"Thunderblast has gotten stronger?!?" Enforce asked, "I don't believe it."

"Well if you shut your f***ing mouth, I could show you my slick moves, Enforce dear." The Decepticon skated across the water and shot at the Autobot police car, knocking him off the road, "It's called Cyber-strength power for your information, Honey!"

The Autobots groaned as Thunderblast walked off with her hands on her hips and doing the 'lady walk'.

"If anyone asks, it was Grindor," Hound gasped.

"Autobots fall back!" Optimus ordered as they fled in full retreat from the Decepticons as Megatron and General Ourmurov laughed evilly.

"Pathetic Autobot fools!" Megatron declared as he watched his enemies retreat.

"So true sir," Thundercracker agreed, "What are we going to do with the little fool that keeps messing up our plans?"

"Keep him in the prison for all I care!"

"And what of the President?"

"You know I'm still going to hold him for ransom."

"But what of the CAEA, my lord?" Grindor asked, his gruff voice shaking the Crystal Palace, "They will not give up the king so easily, EVEN if we have the American president. They'll come up with their own way to free our captive." The large Decepticon growled.

"Of course they will try to," Megatron scoffed, "And they will fail miserably! And until they are successful, the United States will declare war on both Soviet Russia and the CAEA, thus rendering the CAEA to surrender to my superiority. I might even use the US military to my advantage and give the President back myself. Then the US will break off from the CAEA and will join the Axis of Evil Alliance!"

The Harbinger of Death had plans. He unrolled a map of Earth and he plotted around, showing what they were going to do next.


	29. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 29 THE RIDDLES AND THE FRAGMENTS OF THE ALLSPARK

Prison Facility, Moscow, Soviet Russia…

No Decepticon had seen Silverbolt slip into the prison and none really cared. They were all too focused on their plans that Megatron was announcing. This gave the winged wolf Autobot the chance to tiptoe past the jailers who were patrolling the cells where they kept all their dangerous prisoners such as prisoners of war. But the Autobot had no interest in their cells, he went past the Russian guards and over to the area patrolled by the Decepticons. Fracture was the head jailer and she took charge over Jailor, Frenzy, Ravage, Cursor, Howler, and War-Saw. The best of the best was guarding one cell with two prisoners. Silverbolt had to somehow cause a distraction to get the guards to go check out the diversion.

Moving cautiously, he crept up behind Jailor, took the keys hanging from his side, and knocked out the Decepticon. Then he lifted up the military SUV robot and threw him out the window to a lower floor. Immediately the event sprang the attention of War-Saw who told Fracture without delay. Soon the lower level was filled with the Decepticon and Russian jailers who were observing the scene. They had also called in Scalpel to repair their buddy.

The Autobot 2IC, satisfied with his diversion, took the keys and opened the cell that all the Decepticon jailers were guarding. He saw me holding onto Baby Tails, and I was shivering because the prison was so cold.

"Time to leave," Silverbolt said as he lifted me up into his furry wolf arms.

"F…f…finally y…y…you ca…ca…mmm…mme," I shivered as he walked out of the prison facility and took to the skies.

AOEA Headquarters, Moscow, Soviet Russia…

"The world is failing," General Vladimir Ourmurov said, "The Cybertronian and Earth Alliance cannot stand up to our might of the German and Polish empires. Who now has the power to stand up to the might of the Soviet Union and the Decepticons and the union of the Axis of Evil? Together, my Lord Megatron, we shall rule this planet Earth the way we want to. The free and prosperous will be driven like slaves to toil for commodities within the Earth and the religious would be drawn to concentration camps like sheep to the slaughterer. We shall drive the people with the sword, the cannon, the hammer, and the iron fist of the Decepticon cause. And all we have to do is remove those who oppose you. The first to go will be the Russian Federation. Too long has these citizens turned against the Soviet Union and betrayed their own kind for democracy and prosperity. This so-called Russian Federation is trying to join Canadian North America but we mustn't let them. We shall take back our lands and all those leaders of the revolution shall be put into concentration camps and should be starved or worked to death. What do you suggest we do with this planet, my lord?"

"Your decision for the future of this planet is perfect," Megatron said, "And yes we should eliminate this problem with the Russian Federation. No one shall be allowed to defy my rule once I get rid of the pathetic Cybertronian and Earth Alliance."

"Of course, master…"

CAEA HQs, Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains…

"Megatron has a new plan," Optimus Prime announced, "He will be searching for the fragments of the AllSpark. There are several pieces scattered across Earth and could still contain the power of the original Cube."

"AllSpark? What's that?" I asked.

"It was the creator of life on Cybertron and could return life back to Cybertron."

"What happened to it?"

"When we had first arrived on Earth to retrieve it, the Decepticons were already here as well. A horrific battle erupted in Mission City and Megatron and his Decepticons were defeated and disposed of into the Laurentian Abyss."

"Then how is he back…?"

"Two years after the Battle for the AllSpark, we had been hunting for the remainders our Decepticon foes, who had found their way to Earth. Our team was called NEST, but then our NEST headquarters in Diego Garcia was infiltrated and a fragment of the AllSpark was stolen by the Decepticons. They used it to resurrect Megatron and we fought for the information on a source of Energon within the mind of an average human. Then the Fallen returned and an immense battle followed shortly in which the Deceptions were destroyed and defeated. Megatron retreated along with his cowardly 2IC and they went back to their warship, the _Nemesis_."

"Then where did all these new Decepticons come from?"

"Humiliated by defeat, Megatron took a few of his remaining Decepticon warriors and they went to another planet and harvested the sun which they converted into Energon and they returned to the _Nemesis_. Starscream was in doubt of his leader's plans and Megatron promptly executed his 2IC. Using the Energon, he revived a powerful army and returned to Earth with five top Decepticon lieutenants. They proceeded to find a starship that had crashed upon Earth centuries ago and converted most of the Cybertronians aboard the vessel. Then they battled for total domination over this planet and following after that war was the creation of the CAEA. But though the Decepticons were once again defeated, we too had our losses and were all severely injured and we recuperated at the CAEA headquarters. All what has happened left us with the present global struggle against the Decepticons."

"And these AllSpark fragments are still around?" I was greatly puzzled.

"Yes. Megatron knows he's near one and decided to corrupt the Soviet Union. The location of the others remain unknown. But we have one advantage to finding them first…"

"And what's that?"

"These riddles we had gathered."

"Riddles?"

"Yes. Written in the ancient Cybertronian language that our enemy uses. They were recently intercepted from a Decepticon signal from Nightwatcher. We abruptly jammed the message before any Decepticons could receive it."

"Is it possible for one of you dudes to understand?"

"Negative. We need an actual Decepticon to interpret this form of communication that we Autobots lost the knowledge about."

"That sucks…" I began.

"And we're going to use YOU as the bait to capture that Decepticon!" Ironhide smirked, "Right Optimus?"

"WHAT?!? You're joking, right?" I almost fell off my seat.

"Unfortunately we have no other option that will allow us to capture a Decepticon to seek this information." The Autobot leader pointed out, "And its entirely your decision; we will not force you into any situation that you are completely unwilling to take part in. But just take to consider that if we don't obtain these AllSpark fragments, Megatron is one step closer to winning this war."

"So what if more than one Decepticon comes?"

"We'll cover you."

"Let me guess. You're going to send me where the Decepticons will be able to locate me quickly from?"

"Precisely."

"I'll trace the Decepticons coming and transmit their positions." Silverback offered, "I got some ways of tracking those Decepticons."

"Alright." Optimus agreed, "What is your decision, Rex?"

"As long as YOU keep me from getting captured and harmed, why not?"


	30. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 30 WHEELIE

Decepticon Underwater Base, Challenger Deep, Mariana Trench, 1 hour later…

"Megatron, we have found that kid." Soundwave reported.

"Excellent work Soundwave. Send in a Decepticon retrieval team to retrieve him and bring back to headquarters." Megatron said, scratching Blackout's head.

"As you command Megatron. War-Saw, Long Haul, Wheelie, Gunbarrel, Jazz, Smokescreen, Vortex, Thundercracker assemble."

It wasn't long before all the Decepticons that Soundwave demanded to assemble had arrived, with full weapon systems.

"You will be the Decepticon Retrieval Team," the Communications Officer explained, "Your mission: capture Cooler and bring him here. Jazz, take leadership of this mission."

"Yes sir," Jazz replied, "See yah later, Pimp Man! Decepticons mobilize!" the Decepticon Retrieval Team transformed and drove into a space portal.

"Which Decepticons were salvaged from the base wreckage?" Megatron asked.

"We managed to salvage Scimitar, Blitzwing, and Treadshot. We also found and recovered Starscream, Deceptor, Jailor, and bits of Incinerator."

"Bring the parts to me. I have an idea…"

Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere, USA…

"I still don't think this was a good idea," I said, glancing nervously at the ground.

"Don't worry; they'll have to go through us before they get to you." Ironhide said.

"I'm just worried about the Doctor dude; he's evil!"

"Don't worry Cooler!" Wing Sabre, the Autobot A-10, reassured, "These Decepti-punks will be a piece of cake to take on!"

"Rex, if any Decepticon wants to capture you, they'll have to go through me first; I promise you that they will NOT take you unless my spark is extinguished." Optimus swore, "I won't let them take you until all my Autobots are off-line."

"And if that happens…?" I started to ask.

"It won't happen."

Suddenly a missile just flew past Optimus Prime, barely missing the Autobot leader's face. I looked at Optimus with a look saying, "You were saying?"

"Optimus incoming!" Ironhide yelled, his massive cannon appeared on his right arm, "Come on yah punkass Decepticons, let's see what you got!"

Long Haul pushed over some trees as he surfaced from the forest ocean. He launched a missile at Sideswipe and Sideways who immediately dodged and rolled out of the way. War-Saw transformed and unsheathed a tooth-edged titanium power saw!... and started battling Grimlock who took out a double edged vanadium sword. Smokescreen and Jazz gained up on Optimus Prime and the two smaller Decepticons started kicking his arse. Gunbarrel attacked Vanguard and Kup, while Thundercracker attacked Bumblebee and launched a shower of missiles at the Autobot. Vortex took on both Mudflap and Skids and started beating the crap out of them. Wheelie slipped past the battle, tiptoed (well, more like tiprolled) past a distracted Optimus Prime, and then he grabbed my tail. I yelped with surprise.

"Little pervert!" I yelled as he pulled me closer and he touched my backside accidently, then I kicked him where his crotch should be.

"Oh geez! Sonofa bitch!" Wheelie exclaimed and he held his crotch area (or front pelvis area).

I immediately ran from the Decepticon RC truck who gave chase.

"Come back here, little miscreant!" the smaller Decepticon called after me.

I didn't listen; I continued to run away from Wheelie. I ran onto a road and saw a red Dodge Viper SRT-10 just parked with the keys in the ignition and the doors wide open. I jumped into the driver seat and shut the door. There was dust on the steering wheel and I brushed it off.

"Sidetrack." I read on the steering wheel, then I noticed the pattern engraved or etched into the steering wheel; the Decepticon insignia.

Suddenly the seatbelt strapped itself across me, and the other door closed.

"OPTIMUS!!!" I yelled but then the seatbelt covered my mouth and the Decepticon car roared off down the road.

"Hang on Rex!" Optimus Prime called from behind as he followed in pursuit.

Optimus fired at a huge tree and let it collapse onto the road, blocking Sidetrack's path so he had to stop, and as he transformed to climb over it, a quick thrust of an Energon sword left him writhing in pain on the asphalt road.

"Taking the child was a bad move! Hand him over, Decepticon!" Optimus held his ionic fusion cannon at Sidetrack's neck.

"Why should I? You're just going to kill me anyways." The Decepticon sneered.

"It will be less painful if you hand over him now."

"Maybe I really don't feel like…"

"NOW!!!" Optimus Prime ordered, poking the Decepticon in the neck with his Energon sword.

Reluctantly Sidetrack handed over his prize and the Autobot leader returned the favour by not deceasing him; he just hurled him over the tree.

"Are you alright Rex?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah… oh no! It's that little perverted Decepticon!" I exclaimed as Wheelie popped out of a snow bank on the side of the road.

"Excellent!" he reached down and picked up the tiny robot in his massive hand.

"Hey! Unhand me, you oversized goody!" Wheelie shrieked.

"Let's return to base. Autobots, revert back to base." He watched glumly as only Ironhide, Mudflap, Skids, Sideswipe, and Sideways returned from the battle, "Where are the others?"

"Severely injured, sir, and one is off-line." Sideswipe and Sideways said simultaneously .

Ironhide passed parts of a small Autobot to Optimus, "Prime, we couldn't save him."

"Cuz you Autobots suck Decepticon bal...MRPH!!!" Wheelie yelled before I covered his mouth.

"Oh Bumblebee. We will revert to base and have a funeral ceremony for our fallen companion." Optimus said, "Gather the injured and support them back to base."

"Hey Optimus! Let's quickly go and destroy the Decepticons before they get away and back to their base!" Wing Sabre said as he charged after the retreating Decepticons.

"No Wing Sabre! Let them leave."

"You can't be serious…"

"Just let them leave without further fighting."

"That's it! I've had it with you Optimus! You never let me do anything! It's always 'No Wing Sabre! No! Maybe some other time. Let them leave'! You know I'm sick and tired of you bitching me and not letting me do anything I want to! Well fine then! I quit your stupid gang of Autobots! I'm gonna head off my own way, and there won't be a thing you could do to stop me!" he transformed and flew off, leaving Optimus in a very confounded state.

Decepticon Underwater Base, Challenger Deep…

Megatron was not pleased when he saw the Decepticon Retrieval Team return without me captive. They were supporting Smokescreen and Vortex, while Long Haul carried Gunbarrel's corpse, and Wheelie was MIA (missing in action).

"What happened?!?" Megatron bellowed.

"It was a trap intended by the Autobots to capture Wheelie from our ranks which they were very successful with." Jazz reported, "They killed Gunbarrel and injured Vortex and Smokescreen."

"On the plus side, I managed to kill Bumblebee," Thundercracker announced happily, "And we managed to severely injure Grimlock, Vanguard, and Kup."

"IDIOTS!!! You could not have captured Cooler?" Megatron thundered.

"We were going to, but the Autobots were ready to protect him." War-Saw replied as he helped Vortex and Smokescreen to the medical centre.

"GOING TO?!? Why didn't you?!?"

"Cuz we couldn't sir…" Jazz explained.

"What, I have to do all my dirty work myself?!?" Megatron fumed.

Long Haul was just about to take Gunbarrel's corpse to the smelting pools.

"No! Leave Gunbarrel's body here."

"Yes sir," Long Haul left the corpse then went to go find his Constructicon pals. The others left, all feeling guilty for coming to Megatron empty-handed.

"Megatron, I have retrieved the remains of the fallen Decepticons." Soundwave reported, "And we have captured Jolt and Ratchet as requested."

"Excellent! Bring them forth."

"As you command, Lord Megatron," Soundwave nodded to Hook who opened a door and the Constructicons entered and placed the pieces of the fallen Decepticons.

"Let go of me!" Jolt's voice filled the room as he and Ratchet were thrown to the ground roughly by Grindor and Barricade.

"M…M…M…Megatron!" Ratchet stuttered as they looked into the odious eyes of the Harbinger of Death.

"You will repair Starscream immediately!" Megatron ordered, "Then I want you to conglomerate the rest of the parts and create a new warrior!"

"Just be-cuz you the Hater of All Damn Things, doesn't make yah mah leader!" Jolt stated valiantly.

"Then perhaps you would prefer oxidizing and becoming useless in the prison!"

"Yah mean rust tah death?!?"

"What else would it mean, you obtuse Autobot?"

"You could torture me, make me useless, execute me, but I will NEVER help you with creating your army of destruction!" Ratchet retorted defiantly.

"Soundwave, persuade them to do my biddings." Megatron commanded.

"Yes Lord Megatron." Soundwave opened a curtain and showed the Autobots what was on the inside of it. They saw small wolf pups in the Doctor's office, with Scalpel poised over him holding torturing tools.

"No! Don't hurt the children!" Ratchet protested.

"Every hour it takes you, the kids are tortured to death." Megatron sneered, "I suggest you choose wisely."

Ratchet was furious! Jolt wanted to beat up the Decepticons, but the Autobot medical officer held him back.

"No Jolt! They'll just torture the children." He told the younger Autobot, then scowled to Megatron, "We will comply."

CAEA HQs, Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains…

As the war between the Decepticons and the CAEA raged on, our number of casualties was extremely high. We had already lost ten Autobots: Bumblebee, Hoist, Utopia, Starshot, Erector, Landmine, Camshaft, Gears, Brawn, and Lightspeed; several were captured: Ratchet, Jolt, and Skydive; and many were injured. The military had lost eighty-four soldiers and approximately four hundred were hospitalized, severely or mildly injured in the battles.

"This is just not working!" General Natynczyk slammed his fist on the table, "Why are the Decepticons winning this war? Good always victors over evil, yes, but this is definitely not the case! Where did all these Decepticons come from?"

"Easy Natynczyk," Optimus said, "We will find a way to win this war."

"How?" I asked, "I mean, the Decepticons are too strong and have more firepower, it's impossible to defeat them."

"Where there is confidence, there is a way." The Autobot leader threw Wheelie, who was contained in a case, onto the table, "Like convincing a Decepticon to tell us what these riddles mean."

"OW! Careful you overgrown supercomputer! This parcel is fragile!" the Decepticon yelped, "Let me outta here, you Auto-bitch!"

Optimus casually opened the case and the generals gasped at the small Decepticon before them. Luckily Prime was keen and had a metal leash attached to Wheelie's neck.

"What? Yah never seen a Decepticon before, huh, yah old farts?" Wheelie tried to get over to them, but Optimus grabbed the leash, "Hey! Get this leash off me! I'm not a stupid dog!"

"What does he transform into?" I wondered out loud.

"Good question. Decepticon, if you value your life, you will transform into your alternative mode." Optimus ordered.

Reluctantly Wheelie obliged and transformed back into his blue RC truck mode.

"As you can see Generals, this depicts that the Decepticons could be anything. One could be this cell phone (he picked up a cell phone), this pager, that screen, or basically anything electronic or mechanical. Sometimes they could be poised as animals or humans or be non-electric or non-mechanical like a toy car. Most commonly they would be military or construction vehicles."

"Alright shut up, Optimus Pinhead!" the Decepticon shouted, transforming back into a robot, "Or you can…"

"What do these symbols mean?" Optimus threw the riddles on the table.

Wheelie scanned over them, "Oh, just something about the locations of shards, the whereabouts of the kid, and the Master Decepticon…"

"The Master Decepticon? Who's that?" I asked.

"Classified. The reasons for it being confidential is far beyond your meagre understanding, kid."

"And the Master Decepticon is known?"

"Not telling…"

"Optimus! Several Decepticons are invading San Francisco!" Ironhide reported from the radar operating area.

"Alright Decepticon, since you will not actually tell us what these symbols mean, we are going to San Francisco to hunt your Decepticon friends."

"Hey! Wait! You don't know which Decepticons are over there! They're extremely dangerous; you'll be killed!" Wheelie called after them.

"Autobots roll out!" Optimus ordered as he transformed into his alternative mode as well did the Autobots and they drove off.

"All right people, let's move!" General Natynczyk ordered.

"Go! Go! Go!" the soldiers rushed into helicopters and pilots hopped into fighter jets and transports and they all flew off.

I went to the hanger, in time to see them leave, then I saw my CF-35 Joint Strike Fighter parked on the apron. I saw Big Daddy waving.

"Yo Cooler! Let's go slag some Decepticon ass!" he called.

"Alright!" I went over to my fighter and hopped into the cockpit, "Let's destroy some of those faggoted Decepticons!"

"Wait!" Wheelie called, "You don't know which Decepticons are there!"

"Why?"

"Because some are EXTREMELY dangerous!" Wheelie came over to my fighter, "And some really kick Autobot arse good!"

I hopped out of the cockpit and picked up the robot. I threw him into the fighter then I climbed in as well.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't trust you wandering around the base unwatched." I told him, "And you're going to tell me everything about the Decepticons that are there, including weaknesses."

"And if I don't comply…?"

"I'll throw you out of my fighter jet down to the ground thousands of feet below."

"Alright! I'll tell you everything, kid." Wheelie said, _But would you know if I lead you into a trap?_


	31. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 31 RISE OF THE AVIATICONS

San Francisco, California, USA…

"Alright team, we have to clear out this city and be ready to blast any Decepticons into scrap metal." Colonel William Lennox said, "Alright Ironhide, let's bust these evil bots!"

"Yeah!" Ironhide transformed and took out his cannons, "They're here; I smell them."

"We got signs of a lot of radiation coming from that alleyway, sir." Chief Warrant Officer Epps said, "Looks like we might just have to bring the rain."

"Sideswipe! Sideways! Lure out whatever is in that alleyway." Lennox ordered.

The two Autobots drove into the alleyway.

"Oh shit! Not good…" Sergeant Yakov Jeytunov said, "This is a friggen large Decepticon and we just sent the Stingray twins after it."

"Let's go assist them then," Lennox ordered, "Move out! Epps, contact those fighters; looks like we need backup."

The troops rushed into the alleyway and came out on the other side and found an aircraft graveyard. There were C-17 Globemasters, C-5 Galaxies, B-52 Stratofortresses, naval S3B Vikings, and many other aircraft scattered across the vast land.

"He's got to be here somewhere…" Sideswipe and Sideways said in unison and transformed.

"He's really close." Ironhide said, "Lennox get Apaches and fighter jets."

"Fighter jets: ETA two minutes…" Epps said.

"Holy fuc…" Lennox yelled.

A C-17 Globemaster III started to transformed into a monstrous Decepticon.

"Take it down! TAKE IT DOWN!!! Get those Apaches to launch missiles!"

The AH-64 Apaches fired TOW missiles and the front cannon at the Decepticon, who shot a helicopter down with a missile launcher built onto his left arm.

"Hellstorm, destroy puny Earthlings!" the Decepticon thundered and a giant cannon appeared on his right arm.

"FALL BACK!!!" Lennox ordered, "Epps, where are those planes?"

"CC-177 on approach with the Big Boss…" Epps said.

"Request they drop him over our designated area…"

"That little Decepticon punk DID try to warn us about the Decepticons here," Ironhide said, "Why didn't we listen to him?"

Somewhere in the Skies Above California…

"So, we're gonna go kick Decepticon arse, eh?" Wheelie asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Aren't we going to land?"

"Why?"

"We're almost empty on fuel…"

"Oh shit! Now I gotta find a airfield to land on."

"There's one over there! Land it there, kid!"

"Hey! Who made YOU the pilot?"

"Hurry, or we're gonna plummet to our deaths down below…"

"Alright! I just have to contact the tower…"

"No time, you idiot! Land this bucket of bolts!" he grabbed the controls from my paws and piloted the aircraft to the runway.

"Asshole! You gotta contact the control tower first!" I scowled as we landed onto the runway. He taxied the Joint Strike Fighter onto the apron.

"I wasn't gonna die cuz some idiot is delaying to land for fuel!"

"Give me those controls!" I grabbed Wheelie and bashed his head on the dashboard.

"OW! THAT'S MY HEAD, YOU CRAZY BITCH!!!"

"You gonna hand me the controls now?"

"Little mother fucking bitch!" he grumbled, "That's what you are! YOU'RE A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!!"

"Hand me the controls and I won't smash your head on the dashboard again."

"FINE."

"Now be a good little robot and ask that man for a tank of fuel."

"Alright! I'll do that!" he hopped out of the JSF, "Stupid kid."

He walked over to the truck when he saw something wedged in between the cement. Using his hands, he pulled at it. How it got there, he had no idea. But he was certain on one thing though: it was a fragment of the AllSpark!

"_One AllSpark shard located..._" he sent the message in Cybertronian.

Somewhere in the Exosphere Above Earth…

"Soundwave acknowledge. Transmit your position…" a Decepticon hovering above Earth replied.

"_Wilco,_" Wheelie answered.

"Relaying information to Decepticons…" Soundwave verbalized, "Decepticons, an AllSpark shard has been located…"

"_Message received…Where is it located_?" a gruff voice filled his sensory net.

"Transmitting coordinates to Jetfire. Receive information from there…"

"_Mixmaster acknowledge…_"

"_The kid is found._" Wheelie added.

"Transfer coordinates…"

Through his sensory net, Soundwave received the coordinates.

"Deploying Ravage to retrieve Rex Debaby."

He launched a missile into the atmosphere which quickly vanished from his sight.

Aircraft Graveyard, San Francisco, California…

"Alright, we're releasing the Big Boss," the pilot of the CC-177 said.

Optimus Prime's headlights turned on as he drove off and transformed. Parachutes opened up as he descended to the ground.

"Autobots, I'm in pursuit!" he called as he unattached the parachutes as he shifted back to his truck form and raced down the roads through the city.

"Optimus, look out!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Huh? Whoa!" a giant pulsing blast of energy just flew past Prime.

"Hellstorm eliminate Optimus Prime!" the C-17 Decepticon yelled as he charged at the Autobot leader, transforming his arm into a sword.

Optimus Prime drew his Energon swords and both warriors charged and sliced. He ended up getting a colossal wound across his chest. Hellstorm, on the other hand, was scratched merely on the left arm. They turned again and charged and then clashed weapons, and sliced. Optimus suffered a severe leg wound and the enormous Decepticon had a mere abrasion on his right leg.

"Foolish puny weakling!" Hellstorm scoffed.

Once again they charged, but this time Optimus dodged the sword, and hopped onto Hellstorm's back. He climbed onto the top of the evil robot, took out Energon hooks, grabbed and tore Hellstorm's head off! The massive Decepticon toppled, then he collapsed, and lay deathly still.

"Piece of tin!" Optimus Prime said hopping onto the ground and limped over to his Autobots.

"Aviaticons…arise…and…and…kill the…Autobots!" Hellstorm yelled, then his eyes shut for the last time, never to open again.

Suddenly many aircraft in the aircraft graveyard started to transform.

"Oh shit!" Epps said.

Rotors filled the air as Grindor perched on a building near by; Lennox saw him.

"Oh we're so dead!" he said, "Epps! Where are those planes?"

"Whoa! Every aircraft here is a fricken Decepticon!!!" Ironhide exclaimed, "Any got any good ideas?"

"Create a distraction?" the Twins asked.

"No,youdumbasses!Notadistraction!Isayweretreat!" Blurr yelled, "Because ,''sjustjustnotfair,right?"

"Shut up Blurr!" Ironhide growled, "And speak English, not gibberish!"


	32. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 32 "DECEPTICONS, BEGIN OUR ASSAULT!"

The Random Airport, Somewhere in California…

"Hey mini-Decepticon! Did you talk to the guy yet?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. He's coming with the fuel." The blue RC truck Decepticon said as he came over back to my jet."

"What the…?"

A black and silver Mack concrete mixer truck drove onto the field and parked next to a taxiway. It was followed by two red and white Terex O&K RH400 excavators and a red Komatsu HD465-7 articulated dump truck that lined up with the excavators in the middle. A yellow Caterpillar 992G scoop loader lined up with the first excavator on the right side of it. On the other side, a yellow Kobelco CK2500 crawler crane and a yellow bulldozer line up with the two, line abreast. The bulldozer was on the far left side in the unusual setting. Towards the end of the unusual parking, a yellow dump truck and a yellow Caterpillar D9L bulldozer lined up on the left side of the articulated dump truck, in a single file line, with the D9L bulldozer at the rear. Across on the other side of the articulated dump truck, was a green Caterpillar 773B dump truck. Next a desert camouflaged Buffalo H mine protected vehicle and a blue and white hydraulic crane truck lined up on the other side of the bulldozer and the crawler crane. Then a immense Sikorsky MH-53M Pave Low IV Super Stallion flew over and landed next to the scoop loader.

"I'm getting the hell outta here!" Wheelie said as he rolled away.

"Wait! Why my I ask?" I called after him, "Are they Decepticons?"

"You'll see shortly!"

A mysterious looking flying machine flew and transformed onto the control tower and killed everyone within it. I squinted my eyes for a better view; it was Megatron! Thunder sounded in the air as an F-15SE Silent Eagle flew over to it and transformed as well; Starscream.

"Master, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the Autobots had brought backup from all the countries allied with Canadian North America." Starscream reported.

"That means they've discovered the Heartland!" Megatron exclaimed.

"That can't be good…"

"Decepticons, begin our assault!" Megatron ordered.

At first nothing happened. I just stared at the construction vehicles and the two military machines. Then I saw a SWAT armoured vehicle park next to the unusual set up and it was soon joined by the _Discovery_ space shuttle, a modified M1A1 Abrams main battle tank, a 2005 military Jeep Wrangler concept with a fricken large bazooka attached to it, and a Westland Super Lynx. I got a little closer to the two packs of vehicles then I noticed a metallic silver dog sculpture attached to the Mack concrete mixer truck. As I studied it, I realized that the dog's face was a Decepticon insignia!

"Wait for me, Wheels!" I called as I ran after the blue RC truck Decepticon.

Then to my great horror, the construction and military vehicles started to transform and combine! The two excavators combined together along with the articulated dump truck and formed something that looked like a body. The green dump truck became a leg and the yellow D9L bulldozer and the yellow dump truck combined and formed the other leg, and both legs connected with the main body. The crawler crane and the other bulldozer combined and formed an arm, and the scoop loader and the MH-53 helicopter combined and formed the other arm, and both arms combined with the body as well. The Buffalo H MPV and the hydraulic crane truck attached to the left arm and formed a hook-like weapon and a battle blade. On the right arm, the blades of the MH-53M appeared and formed a hand rotor weapon. Then several tentacle-like things grabbed the concrete mixer truck and hauled it into the front area and then it formed a head!

"DEVASTATOR!!!" the monstrous Decepticon yelled.

Over on the other side, the military vehicles had also combined into a monstrous Decepticon. The SWAT vehicle was the body and the head, the Super Lynx and the space shuttle were the arms, and the jeep and the tank were the legs.

"Bruticus devastate puny insects!" the massive robot yelled.

"Oh shit, not good!" I yelled as I started to run.

As I was running, I ran past a dude who was dressed up like that guy who was with the fuel truck. He was whistling without a care of what was going on behind us, like the two monstrous Decepticons which were about to devastate the whole airport!

"Excuse me sir," I said, "Have you refuelled my fighter jet yet?"

"Oh yes I have, you can even check for yourself. The name's Zartan, not sir." The whistling man answered, "What's your name?"

"I'm Cooler." I replied, checking my fuel gauge from inside my cockpit, "Thank you so much Zartan, but aren't you getting the hell outta here? I mean, there's two large Decepticons behind us."

"I know," the guy said.

"You do?"

"Come over here."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me!"

"Okay, make it quick. You know I have a baby back at my base and I really have to get back there." I hopped out of my cockpit and I walked over to the guy, "What do you want… oh my goodness…"

Zartan's eyes flashed red and he grabbed my wrist. His hand flew over my mouth. I struggled with him, then I noticed where his allegiance lies with: the Decepticons! As hard as I could, I bit into his hand, then one of my teeth broke and fell to the ground. It was like biting metal! Immediately I released my grip and fell to the ground, blood gushing from where my incisor was once attached to my gum. He laughed, then he took a club to my head, knocking me out. Acting casually, he lifted me up, threw me over his left shoulder and walked away, whistling like nothing happened.

Aircraft Graveyard, San Francisco, California…

"Take them down! Take them down!" Lennox yelled as missiles roared past all the CAEA members.

"We're trying, Colonel!" Epps replied, "There's too many of them!"

Ironhide shot a pulsing blast at a B-52 Decepticon, but it shrugged off the blast and continued fighting and destroying everything. A Su-37 Terminator with the name Uppercut began to transform as well and it shot missiles at the CAEA troops.

"Look out!" Ironhide yelled.

A shadowy figure flew through the air and then transformed.

"Megatron!" Optimus said, his faceplate covering his mouth.

"Prime! Only a fool like you could be so bold to stand up against the might of the Decepticons and defy total domination!" Megatron scoffed, firing his arm cannon at Optimus Prime.

Grindor hopped off the building he was perched on and launched a missile at an approaching Apache helicopter, catching it right in the engine shaft. The helicopter exploded in a ball of flame and nosedived into the ground.

"Ruckus, Ludicrous attack!" Uppercut ordered as he battled Blurr.

The Twin Stingrays dodged a blast of energy fired from a B-17E Flying Fortress robot.

"Hey Sideswipe," Sideways said, "Let's take him down!"

"Alright!" the Twin Stingrays zoomed under the Decepticon's legs and sliced at them, "Wahoo!"

The Decepticon swiped his groping talon-like hands at the Autobots who dodged the attack successfully. The two shot at the bigger Decepticons with their guns. Enraged, the monstrous Decepticon pounded the ground creating a vicious earthquake.

"Oh, so this is the old fart Decepticon, Earthquake." Sideswipe remarked.

"Damn, he don't age too well." Sideways added.

As they dodged another attack, missiles rained from the sky and destroyed their path, the explosion sending them flying into a wall. They hear an insane, evil laugh from on high.

"It's that insane Cyclonus!" Mudflap exclaimed as he helped the Twin Stingrays to their feet, "And everyone tells US to STFU!"

"Hey, there's a missile falling from space…" Skids pointed out.

They watched as a missile fell from space and crashed into a building. Milli-seconds after the impact, it transformed into Ravage!

"Here little bad kitty-kitty-kitty." Sideswipe taunted, "Do you want some milk?"

Ravage ignored the Autobot and found a drain pipe. He opened his mouth and spewed out tiny little spheres down the drain. At the bottom, the Microcons transformed and combined into a long robot, but razor-thin in width! The combined Decepticon slinked off into the shadows, then attacked the soldiers, slicing through their flesh, killing them. Satisfied with what he had done, Ravage transformed and flew off to complete his mission…


	33. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 33 HOWLER, THE EVIL GENUIS SCIENTIST

Russian Embassy, Novosibirsk, Soviet Russia, Soviet Union…

General Vladimir Ourmurov was expecting the call and answered it on the first ring., "_Da,_"

"Konstantin, Lord Megatron has requested back up. Apparently the CAEA has reinforcements coming from all parts of the world." The reply came.

"Is that so, Petrov?"

"Affirmative."

"We must inform our leader that he is not alone in this fight."

"Will do, General." The call ended.

Ourmurov quickly dialled a number.

"_Da?_" the guy on the other end answered.

"Lubiako, scramble the fighters."

"It will be done."

North of San Francisco, Somewhere in California…

Ravage had rendezvoused with Zartan and he took me and walked off, holding me in his mouth. Zartan followed close behind with a Heckler and Havocker MP-543 Sha-Bang double-barrelled submachine gun in hand. They stole a white 2005 Mitsuoka Orochi concept and drove to a empty warehouse on the outskirts of the city.

"Howler, we have successfully extracted the specimen you requested." Zartan said as he and Ravage walked into the warehouse.

A German shepherd wearing a scientist's coat came out of the shadows, "Ah yes, so you have, Zartan. Bring him to the chamber."

Ravage carried me in his mouth, his razor-sharp fangs biting into my flesh, and threw me into a room.

"What are you waiting for?" Zartan asked.

"We cannot perform experiments or carry out procedures unless the victim is awake and fully conscious; you should know that, you dumbass!" He proceeded to strap me down to a torturing machine or something.

I groaned with pain as I slowly awoke and regained consciousness. I stared at the scientist, then the fuel truck driver, and at the Decepticon.

"Thank you. Now leave here immediately!" Howler ordered and Ravage and Zartan quickly dispatched and left the room.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stared at the evil scientist.

"Surely you must remember me, Cooler. I'm an old friend from a long time ago; about nine years back approximately, before you decided to leave for Canada."

"What are you talking about? Wait, you can't be…"

The scientist removed his goggles and operating mask.

"Howler, you sonofa bitch!" I yelled. I was infuriated, my old best friend teamed up with the enemy! "What happened to you?"

"Well ever since you left, the Pound Puppies was totally destroyed! Nosemarie became a fashion model and left the team; Bright Eyes decided to become a famous movie star and she changed her name to Alisha Fox; Whopper joined a gang, got involved with drug dealing, and is now in correctional services; Holly went insane and is in a mental facility; and me, well I got involved with experimenting and science."

"What the hell are you doing with the Decepticons?"

"Oh one day, I was running a test, when I found a small, little, tiny robot. It was incredible; I was totally flabbergasted and I immediately ran tests on the small robot and wanted to know more about it. It was truly beautiful and I wanted to be a part of it. The robot and I eventually became good friends, and I enlisted as the scientist on his so-called team that he kept telling me about. It turned out the team was the Decepticons. At first I wanted nothing to do with them, then Megatron taught me things far beyond knowledge stretching greatly across the Universe. And so I became the most intelligent creature ever to be born on this planet and I still remain that one. I even found a way to turn myself into another creature!"

"Who was the small, little, tiny robot?"

"A Decepticon who goes by the name of either 'The Doctor' or Scalpel."

"Figures," I muttered.

Howler walked over to a control panel and flipped a few switches. Instantly, the bed was moved into a large dome-like chamber.

"This part of the process is totally painless," the German shepherd reassured, "But afterwards, more than less."

The dome shut and I was completely surrounded in darkness. Then bright lights illuminated the chamber and all sorts of needles and equipment started attaching to me; I was screaming from the intense, excruciating pain that rampaged every part of my body.

After five minutes of being locked in the chamber, I came out, breathing heavily and crying from the searing pain that soared throughout my body, even though whatever had happened was over. From another chamber came an exact duplicate of me!

"What is that?" I asked.

"A clone of you except with the complete hatred of Bonecrusher, the pissed-offness of Brawl, the strength of Blackout, the intelligence of Shockwave, the craftiness of Megatron, and the cruelness of Scalpel… oh and with the ability to transform. Isn't it wonderful what science has allowed my mind to be capable of achieving? Isn't it great that I was able to clone you and fill it with Decepticon traits?"

"NO!!!" I yelled, "You're insane!"

"Well, I guess everyone can't be pleased with what science produces for us. Oh, and another thing, I know that you work with the CAEA, Cooler. Tell them that the reason of the Soviet Union having the prototype Mikoyan Gurevich MiG-49 Stiletto highly advanced single-seat fighter designed to reach speeds of Mach 8.4 and be a purely stealth aircraft, more stealth than any aircraft ever created, was because of me! I have achieved knowledge beyond reason and I put it all into two inventions, the MiG-49 Stiletto and, of course, this ingenious clone of you."

"But science has taken away one important factor from you, Howler. You had lost the ability to control your own mind."

"I AM controlling my mind!"

"No you're not. You are a pure psychopathic scientist and you're level of craziness is 4.87, 4.00 above normality. You're mind was sucked into the technology trend that has made you only care about science. Get a life, you dumbass and find a more decent home instead of this shithole."

"Hey! You made up that craziness level! There is no such thing!"

"You could make a very fine addition to the mental facility, you know."

"Screw you…"

"Or maybe you can end up in a home for the critically insane!"

"You damn bitch!" Howler growled, flipping a switch on the control panel. Suddenly all sorts of little containers popped up around Cooler, "These containers contain the most incredible powders ever! One sprinkle could change anyone into whatever is desired. Now what should I use on you? Should I change you into an old fart? A little three year old girl? A bug? Something totally absurd? A plant? A clown? A complete idiot? A hideous bastard? A total douche bag?"

"How could a powder be applicable of doing something so improbable?" I stared at the powder containers, "It's not possible!"

My ex-friend smirked and tossed a puppy into the chamber. He pressed a button and a powder was sprinkled all over the little pup. Nothing happened.

"HA! Like I said, 'not possible', Howler!"

"Wait for it," the mad scientist said.

Suddenly, the small little pup began to morph. Its paws grew bigger, its teeth increased in size, the body became more built, and the pup was changed from a cute innocent baby into a muscular, vicious dog!

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!" I almost passed out.

"With science, nothing is impossible." Howler smirked, "Cooler, prepare to be turned into something unimaginable…"

Decepticon Heartland , San Francisco…

"Holy shit! I have never seen so many Decepticons before!" Colonel Lennox yelled as he fired at Uppercut, "Their armour is too strong! We should retreat."

"And let these Decepticons overrun this city and kill everyone? Never!" Optimus Prime said, "Where did Megatron go?"

"Optimus! BEHIND YOU!!!" Epps yelled.

The Autobot leader turned around, just as Megatron delivered a powerful kick to his face and Optimus crashed into a building.

"You still fight for the weak and that's why you LOSE!!!" Megatron yelled grabbing his younger brother and threw him into the street.

"Friendlies: ETA in two minutes," Epps said to Lennox who nodded.

"Alright! Let's kill these Decepticons!" Lennox added.

"Fighter Strike Leader reporting," an answer came out of Epps' headset.

"All fighters fire at all robots with parts of military…" the transmission was abruptly cut, "Fighters come in! Come in! Damn! The communications are down, I can't contact anyone!"

"Those Decepticons are jamming our communications!" Lennox exclaimed, "They got something big in store for us."


	34. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 34 THE RE-CREATION OF THE ALLSPARK

Somewhere in the Laurentian Abyss…

The Constructicons and a few Decepticons submerged into the depths to find parts of their fallen comrades. They had some Autobots converted with them as they descended into the ocean depths.

They reached the burial ground of all the Decepticons: Starscream (F-22 Raptor), Blackout (MH-53M Pave Low IV), Scorponok, Skipjack (red D9L bulldozer), and many others lay across the vast abyss. Ravage landed on Blackout's corpse and he opened his chest releasing Scalpel. The Doctor observed the dead corpses.

"Need parts. Kill ze little ones!" Scalpel ordered, pointing at the former Autobots.

"What?!?" The former Autobots were shocked as the other Decepticons ganged up on them and tore them apart ripping off legs and arms and beating them to death. They took the parts and started connecting it to the dead Decepticons.

"Need an AllSpark shard. Hurry!"

The Decepticons looked at each other and shrugged. No one had brought a shard.

"Vell? Vere iz ze AllSpark shard?"

The Decepticons shrugged again.

"No one brought ze shard?"

The Decepticons ignored him.

"Fools! Ve need ze shard for reviving ze other Decepticons!" Scalpel was furious, "Ravage go find ze little one, Veelie!"

Ravage transformed and flew off. Within a few minutes, he had returned holding Wheelie in his mouth.

"Let go of me!" Wheelie yelled.

"You have ze shard?" Scalpel asked, "You reported to Soundvave."

"Yeah." Wheelie opened a secret compartment on himself and handed the crazy little medic the AllSpark shard, "Here."

Scalpel snatched it from Wheelie then a small little creature landed beside. He looked; it was Reedman, holding another AllSpark shard. A bird like creature landed on Blackout's lifeless corpse and had another shard in its beak. Frenzy also came over to the Doctor, holding another fragment. The Decepticons watched in interest as Scalpel took the shards and held them. Suddenly, the shards fused together and created a larger piece. Even though it was no bigger than a cell phone, the AllSpark fragment empowered the Decepticons without having to be destroyed.

"Incredible…" the Decepticons exclaimed. They watched as a piece embedded in the seabed flew out and connected with the large AllSpark piece (it was too big and powerful to be a mere fragment or shard).

"The AllSpark is returning…" Scalpel exclaimed.

New York City, New York, USA…

"Shockwave, we've searched for days and we still haven't found the Energon source yet." Astrotrain grumbled as they had found only an abandoned power station with no Energon around.

"We have to find it," Shockwave urged, "We must have it to survive. All will be lost if we cannot find Energon."

"What if we convert electricity into Energon?"

"It has to be normal Energon. You cannot create it; it is found in certain metal alloys or in the ground or even in heated-pressure areas, especially volcanoes."

"Well this kind of metal doesn't have anything in it." The space shuttle robot threw away the piece of metal he had picked up.

"We must tell Megatron that we are dangerously low on Energon," Shockwave transformed and flew off, followed by Astrotrain. They opened a portal and disappeared within it.

The Warehouse, Somewhere in California…

"Why does it have to end this way, Howler?" Cooler asked, "What have I ever done to you in the past?"

"You abandoned us, Cooler, just because you were homesick. Did you find your family or were they dead?"

"When I returned I had not found my family. But now I have and a Decepticon killed them…"

"Pretty pointless for you to go home back to Canada then. It would be better if you were dead. Now Megatron has given me orders to torture you to death, and that's exactly what I plan to do…"

Suddenly a window smashed and a CT-114 Tutor in Snowbird colours crashed through and transformed into an Autobot. The Autobot shot at Howler who ran away with his tail in between his legs and Zartan followed. The white Mitsuoka Orochi concept drove through the hole that the Autobot had made and transformed into a Decepticon which immediately attacked the Snowbird Autobot.

"Skipjack!" the Autobot yelled before he was shot at.

"Autobot must die!" Skipjack yelled as he attacked the Autobot

The Snowbird Autobot took out a sword and he sliced at the evil Decepticon, disarmed him, and threw him to the ground.

"Now you will die, Decepticon!"

"Wait… don't kill me! I surrender! I'll join the Autobots!" Skipjack squeaked.

"Prove it."

The Decepticon grabbed his Decepticon insignia and tore it off, pulling some parts off with it, "I am now an Autobot."

"Wait, who are you?" I asked, as the two Autobots stared at me.

"I'm Skipjack, Autobot Skipjack." The former Decepticon reattached his arm to his body and flexed it to be sure that it still worked.

"And I honestly don't have a name that I could remember…" the Snowbird Autobot said.

"Well, since I don't know any good robot names, I'll call you Snowbird, due to your transformation." I told him.

"Works for me! Snowbird… I like it!"

"Hurry, take me to San Francisco… the Autobots need backup; they are attacking very dangerous Decepticons… they are walking into a trap!"

"Whoa! Slow down, kid. Where do you want to go?"

"San Francisco; now let's go!"

"Okay!" he transformed into a jet and Cooler hopped in.

"You guys gonna fly all the way there?" Skipjack asked.

"Yup."

"Why not use a space portal? That why it's faster to get there."

"Huh?"

Suddenly a space portal opened and Skipjack drove in, "C'mon yah guys!"

Snowbird flew in to catch up to the former Decepticon.

Random Airport, Somewhere In California…

Megatron had instructed Devastator and Bruticus to proceed to San Francisco while Starscream hanged behind him.

"Master, isn't it cowardly to have retreated from the battle like that?" Starscream asked; he got the death-glare from his leader.

"Our time of retreat was necessary, Starscream. I have just learned that the CAEA has reinforcements coming; we cannot let these fighters reach the Autobots!"

"That makes sense…"

"Soundwave, contact my double agent Silverback at the CAEA headquarters," the Decepticon leader ordered, "He can divert any further back up and repel it to somewhere else."

"As you command, Lord Megatron," the satellite got the message, "Silverback, divert further attacking forces coming to reinforce the CAEA. Lord Megatron orders you to do so."

CAEA Headquarters, Somewhere in the Rocky Mountains…

Silverback, a red and silver sabre-toothed winged wolf, was tapping into information for Optimus Prime when he received the message from Soundwave. What was he supposed to do if he was discovered by the other Decepticons and they found out that he had actually converted to the Autobots? It's not that he didn't like Megatron; he respected Optimus Prime more and the Autobots were not like the Decepticons. He chose to convert to the Autobots because their work ethnics did not include "every robot for themselves" or "if you fail, you can expect an untimely termination" like the former team he was originally sided with.

"Silverback, do you acknowledge?"

"Screw off, Soundwave! Unless Megatron tells me himself, then I might listen." Silverback snarled, then he decided to piss the communications officer off by unleashing a variety of howling pitches into the Decepticon's circuits.

"Audio receptors incapable to divert aggravating sound waves." Soundwave said as he finally cut off the conversation from Silverback, "Audio receptors heavily damaged. Operation: Self-Overhaul."

_That'll teach you to stop communicating with me!_ Silverback growled as he left the computer with the information he needed. Before he left, he triggered a full back up alarm. He outstretched his wings fully then he took to the skies, hoping to be able to deliver the information to his new leader.

Battle, San Francisco, California…

"There's too many of these Decepticons!" Lennox yelled as he fired sabot rounds into Skystalker, but it didn't do any good, "Epps, where are those planes?"

"We lost contact with them over ten minutes ago!" Master Warrant Officer Epps yelled, "They might have turned back to…" a deafening roar erupted through the air as their reinforcements had arrived.

"The fighter jets are here!" Lennox was ecstatic, "Let's hope they can figure out what's a target and what's a friendly."

One of the fighter jets exploded into a ball of flame and fell to the Earth, crashing into a CAEA tank. All the Autobots looked up and saw Megatron along with Starscream firing at their reinforcements.

"So that's why he retreated; he must've found out that we had reinforcements coming," Optimus Prime said.

"WATCH OUT!!!" Ironhide yelled as he slammed Optimus Prime out of the way as a giant blast of energy engulfed the area where the Autobot leader was standing.

"Somebody take down those two Decepticons!" Lennox ordered as he back-flipped over a missile.

Ironhide lifted up Sideswipe and Sideways and hurled them at the two relentless Decepticons. Sideways grabbed a hold of Starscream and shot one of his engines off; the F-15SE Decepticon fell to the ground in agony while the Autobot leapt onto Megatron and helped shoot down the Decepticon leader. Then they realized they were going to fall to.

"Oh shit." they both said as they plummeted to the Earth very far down below them, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Ironhide leapt over a missile and caught the two smaller Autobots.

Starscream got up and fired missiles at Trailbreaker, and the Autobot exploded into a million pieces.

"DEVASTATOR!!!" a voice boomed from behind two buildings as the massive combined form of the Constructicons proceeded into the city. He was joined by his fellow Decepticon super weapon, Bruticus.

They were immediately shot at by the advancing allied fighters who launched missiles and carpet bombed the two monstrous Decepticons. To the absolute horror of the Autobots and CAEA members, they did not fall apart. Instead they started to transform and combined into Battle Maximus!

"Who's this mother f***er?" Skids asked.

"Bloody hell…" Epps said as the massive Decepticon transformed into a missile launch pad way bigger than a battlecruiser!

"Everyone say your prayers and wish for a fast and painless death!" Mudflap exclaimed as missiles shot out of the missile launch pad into the reinforcements.

"Take it down! Take it down!" a major yelled before he was blown to pieces.

"How?!?" All the Autobots asked.

"It's immune to our weaponry!" Ironhide snarled, firing his cannons which were pathetic against Battle Maximus.

A space portal opened and Shockwave and Astrotrain lingered out in robot mode, half power drained. They walked over to their leader.

"Megatron!" Shockwave slithered over to his leader, "Our Energon stores are dangerously low and we are soon going to go off-line…"

"The Energon source's knowledge is with the Autobots!" the Decepticon leader retorted, "Make yourself useful and battle the Autobots!"

"We are unable to do so without Energon…" Astrotrain was immediately stabbed by Megatron and put out of his misery.

"Do you want to complain?" he asked Shockwave, who was staring horrified at his dead companion.

Shockwave shook his head.

"Good! Then you will carry out my orders!"

"Yessir…" Shockwave replied obediently as he pulled himself to his feet and attacked the Autobots.

"Pathetic warriors!" Megatron scoffed as he came up behind Shockwave and destroyed the Autobot he was fighting. He walked behind the Autobot leader, his sword at the ready, stained by Astrotrain's energy…


	35. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 35 HUFFER COMMITTS SUICIDE

In the Skies Above San Francisco…

"There! That's where we need to be!" I exclaimed as Snowbird flew out of the portal while Skipjack transformed and free-fell onto the ground.

"Whoa! Talk about a battle!" Snowbird exclaimed as he watched the Decepticons attack the CAEA members.

I heard a thunder and saw Soviet aircraft coming to reinforce the enemy.

"Who are those guys?"

"Those are the Decepticons reinforcements!" I exclaimed, "Hurry, we must go and attack them before they start dwindling our numbers!"

"OK, you're the boss."

The Snowbird Autobot flew head-on with the Soviet formation before he launched missiles at them, transformed, and sliced at them with his sword. The Soviet aircraft one-by-one exploded before they broke formation; some pressed onward, but the others retreated.

"That's right! We too damn good for these punkheads!" Snowbird exclaimed as he put away his sword, "Right, Cooler?"

"Totally. Now if you wouldn't mind transforming back into a jet…"

"Why?"

"Because my fricken leg is wedged in between your chest!"

"Oops! My bad." Snowbird transformed back into a jet.

"Warn me next time before you transform!" I scolded, rubbing my extremely sore leg affectionately.

"Sorry boss…"

"No self-consciousness. Idiot!" I grumbled to myself.

The CT-114 Tutor immediately came to a halt. The sudden event caused me to smash my head on the dashboard.

"Damn it, you stupid robot! OW! That hurts so bad! Do you have a mind or are you just plain retarded?!?"

I heard sniffling and what sounded like crying. Then I realized; even robots had feelings and could be very sensitive.

"OK, I didn't mean it that way," I patted the dashboard, "I was just a little upset with my injuries that you gave me. Hey, don't cry."

"I'm…(sob) not…retarded!" Snowbird wailed.

"No you are not retarded. In my actual opinion, you are a very smart Autobot."

"(sniff) Really?"

"Yeah."

"OK, I feel better now."

"Good," I felt dazed and saw stars in front of my eyes. I saw blood trickle down my forehead, "Hey dude… this is not cool…"

"I'm transforming." Snowbird warned me and he transformed into a robot and held me in his hand.

"How bad is it?"

"Looks serious to me. I gotta get you to either Ratchet or First Aid." He transformed back into a jet and flew off.

Battle, San Francisco…

"We need heavy artillery now!" Lennox yelled as Sideways was blasted to the ground.

"Everything we try is not bringing this mother f…" Epps said as an explosion sounded just aft of him, "Holy shit! This guy just won't fall!"

"No really?" Sideswipe growled as he helped his brother to safety.

"We must protect the humans, Ironhide," Optimus told his 2IC, "We cannot afford any more human casualties."

"Yes sir but Lennox and his team are not going to give up."

"I know that, Ironhide, but you are going have to get them outta…"

"PRIME!!! Behind you!"

"What?" Optimus spun around and got blasted from Megatron's fusion cannon and flew into a building.

"You still fight for the weak and that's why you LOSE!!!" Megatron snarled.

Ironhide took out his cannons and fired them at the Decepticon leader. Megatron took out his sword and stabbed Ironhide in the chest. Severely injured, Ironhide yelled with pain as the evil robot ripped out the sword. Crumpled, Ironhide fell to the ground in agony and his eyes shut.

"Decepticons, ATTACK!!!"

Tomsk, Russian Federation, Within the Soviet Union…

Petrov understood his orders and he smirked. Behind him, he led a battalion of the best marksmen and assassins in the Soviet Union.

Taking out a Markov, he shot a by-passer in the head and continued walking.

"You know the Plan." He told the battalion.

They nodded and they rushed into the city and opened fire on the citizens. Blood poured down the streets in torrents as the massacre was carried out cruelly. Women were screaming as they started running in every direction. Children were crying because their parents had been killed and slaughtered. The battalion tortured politicians then hanged their lifeless bodies in trees in the streets. Bursting into a school, they shot two transfer teachers named Pam VanKleeck and Becky Jantzen with shotguns.

Everyone who was in range was shot by marksmen with sniper rifles who were perched in trees or positioned on roofs. Soviet aircraft flew overhead and bombarded the city of Tomsk which burned and collapsed within one hour.

But the Russian citizens were not going down without a fight. They scrambled their troops who charged and started shooting anyone with the Soviet uniform. In their confusion and panic, they accidentally killed some of their own men as the enemy battalion kept pouring into the city, breaking into homes and slaughtering everyone.

Only one word was so powerful to describe the bloodbath: genocide.

Autobot Medical Centre, Location: Unknown…

"OW!!! That stings!" I complained.

"I know that it stings," First Aid said, "It's called peroxide and it will heal your wound a lot quicker. Next time if you were wearing a seatbelt this would not have happened."

"Couldn't you be a little more gentle?"

"Like I said, 'it will sting' because that's how you know that the peroxide is working."

"It hurts like hell!"

"The stinging sensation will only last for a few minutes." He adjusted the IV that was attached to my arm and he checked the blood transfusion meter, "You had also lost blood so I'm giving you a blood transfusion with Type E blood."

"How long was I out for?"

"Well you were brought here unconscious and you've been here for two hours."

"First Aid, here the X-rays you were waiting for." a small Autobot said as he walked over to the medical officer.

"Thank-you Moonspear," First Aid observed the X-rays, "Hmm. It appears that you have fractured your skull and broke your nose."

"How long will it take for that to heal?" I asked.

"It will take some time; you're looking for two weeks. If you ever injure your head the slightest bit or develop a migraine, please contact me immediately."

"Sure Doc," I rubbed my sore head, "When will this blood transfusion be completed?"

"In a few minutes."

Battle, San Francisco…

The amassing numbers of Decepticons were so vast, they outnumbered the CAEA fifty to one! Megatron battled Optimus Prime and the battle was turning on the Autobots (well, it was always in favour of the enemy) and they had hardly killed any Decepticons.

A space portal opened and Blackout, the MH-53M Pave Low IV helicopter, Skipjack, the red Rampage, and all the dead Decepticons emerged out of it.

"You gotta be fricken kidding me…" Lennox said, "I thought these guys were killed a long time ago!"

Blackout immediately charged to assist Megatron in battling Optimus Prime.

The Constructicons emerged with all the other Decepticons who went to revive all their dead comrades. Starscream presented Megatron with the piece of the AllSpark. As he held it out to Megatron, a shard flew out of a tree and connected with the piece of the AllSpark. Energy shot out of the AllSpark and it repowered Ironhide, who got back on-line and reconstructed into a tank with an even bigger cannon to add to his collection.

"Now we're talking!" Ironhide said ecstatically.

"Oops." Starscream said.

"You idiot, Starscream! Give me that!" Megatron snarled.

"Suck energy!" Ironhide yelled as he shot at Battle Maximus, and started to injure the bigger Decepticon.

Grindor immediately attacked Ironhide who took out a blade and fought against the helicopter Decepticon. Sonar, an attack boat sped across the water and shot missiles at Ironhide.

"Behold the ultimate glory of Jetfire!" Jetfire shouted as he pounded the ground and blasted away Mudflap and Skids. Huffer came out of no where and he injured the SR-71 Blackbird Decepticon. Enraged, Jetfire blasted him away with his Wind Turbines.

Blackout knocked Optimus to the ground and assisted Grindor with battling the newly improved Ironhide. Then Huffer chopped Blackout's arm off. The taller Decepticon sliced the Autobot in the back in return. Blackout flipped over a missile shot from Ironhide's new cannon, grabbed his arm, and reconnected it.

Optimus got up and he jumped at quickly cut Big Shot's head off.

Huffer killed Cyclonus, Harrier, and Dirge and charged at Battle Maximus (suicidal, yeah, yeah) and the fool was quickly annihilated.

Beachcomber was battling Ramjet, before he was crushed by the Decepticon's huge fist. He proceeded to attack Kup but then two Energon hooks grabbed his face and tore it apart. Optimus hopped off the fallen Decepticon.

"Useless parts!" the Autobot leader said.

"Oh shit, what are we little bots supposed to do?" Wheelie asked as he dodged a sabot round being fired at another Decepticon.

"Attack, what do you think?" Ravage asked as he dodged a sabot round and fired at Starshot, "War is often won from the shadows."

As the one-eyed jaguar Decepticon flipped over a barrage of bullets, Ironhide grabbed him and snapped him in half.

"You bitch! That was my buddy!" Wheelie yelled as he zapped Ironhide with his tiny taser-like weapon.

"This planet is MINE for ruling!" Megatron growled, as he shot at Optimus.

"This planet is for the citizens to govern!" his brother retorted.

Megatron blasted Optimus into a building and pounded him repeatedly. Heavily damaged, the young Autobot leader managed to throw off his nemesis.

"These Earthlings don't deserve to live!" Megatron snarled.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" Optimus said as he and Megatron clashed blades; Megatron of which impaled Optimus in the leg and threw him.

"Then you will DIE with them!" the Decepticon took out his fusion cannon, "Join them in EXTINCTION!!!"

Optimus took out his double ion blasters and shot the Decepticon leader numerous times; each time Megatron shrugged it off then fired his devastating fusion cannon and blasted Optimus, sending him flying through the air and crashed into a skyscraper, sending him flying through it.

UN Headquarters, New York City, New York, USA…

This is a planetary crisis! We need to act immediately before we are all slaughtered by these Decepticons!" Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper was first to address the issue.

"And what if the Decepticons are not able to be defeated, then what?" American Vice President Darren McLaren asked.

"That's why the CAEA was created to deal with matters such as this." British Prime Minister Patrick Jones noted.

"Except all our nations' fire power is needed to take reinforce the CAEA. Why can't they defeat these Decepticons themselves if this is what they were trained for?"

"Perhaps the Decepticons are stronger…" Japanese Emperor Mitsuo Fuchida suggested, then was cut off.

"EXACTLY!!!" McLaren was furious, "Now because of these 'stronger' hostile robots, our president, Barack Obama has been captured and is in areas unknown! These robots are TOO powerful; I don't think they want our planet, it must be because the Autobots are here…"

"So you're blaming it on the Autobots for living among us as refugees?" Harper asked, "We have laws to deal with refugees and they are refugees from the Decepticon outbreak and displaced people… I mean robots, because their planet is no more. They qualify to receive as much equal treatment as normal refugees."

"We don't have laws to admit aliens access to our planet! We have never created such rubbish to do so! And there's nothing the Decepticons could want from our planet except eliminating their sworn enemies!"

The debate went on and on until finally a loud voice boomed over all theirs.

"SILENCE!!!"

All went silent as the King stood up.

"This is a futile debate!" he noted, the whiskers standing briskly on his cheeks as he continued, "My father before me allowed the Cybertronians access to our planet and the only reason why the Decepticons are just not giving up is because they want to achieve total universal domination. As citizens of the Universe, we have no choice but to defend ourselves and if the Autobots never came, who would have came to defend us from the wrath and the uttermost animosity the Decepticons hold against us? Who would come to our aid? Most likely no one; we should be grateful for the aid we have received for defeating these despicable creatures. It's either we reinforce the CAEA or we let Megatron overtake our planet and annihilate every last one of us, down to the last child! Make your decision wise." He sat back down.

"King Wayne the Second is right," Fuchida remarked.

"And what if we could persuade some to join our forces?" Jones said thoughtfully, "Certainly not all of them want to follow someone as cruel and inhumane as Megatron!"

"We reinforce our CAEA allies," Harper finally announced, "This is now a global state of emergency; a matter that is now in the hands of this whole planet."


	36. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 36 THE TIDE TURNS

Autobot Medical Centre, Location: Unknown…

"There! This bandage will hold the blood in that wound." First Aid remarked as he finished bandaging my head.

"Thanks First Aid," I said as he placed a bandage over the bridge of my nose, "You don't need me to stay overnight or anything, right?"

"Well now that I think of it, I would like you to stay one night but I will not enforce it."

"Awesome!"

"Just one question: Have you seen my best student, Ratchet? He has been missing for quite sometime. Optimus Prime wishes him to be found."

"Yeah, I've seen Ratchet. He repaired my memory loss and helped me regain consciousness when I was attacked by a Decepticon."

"Do you know where his whereabouts are now?"

"Negative, sir."

First Aid paused as he thought about his best student.

"Snowbird, you can return with your friend." He said.

"Yes sir." Snowbird lifted me up, transformed, and flew off."

Battle, San Francisco…

"This is so not going good." Ironhide growled as he shot Battle Maximus over and over again, hoping to do some damage to the much larger Decepticon.

"We really need to get a better life then kicking Decepticon arse all day." Skids suggested, "After this, who's coming to the Bahamas with me?"

"Now is not the time of thinking about a tropical paradise," Optimus Prime scolded as he got up, then was knocked back down from Megatron."

"We need more fighters!" Lennox yelled, "Epps! Try to contact more fighters!"

"This is Mike Whiskey Echo," Epps called into his radio, "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city with a good load of weapons?"

"Got one for you Mike Whiskey Echo," a unusual voice replied.

"Who's this?"

"Charlie Foxtrot Cooler," I replied through the radio.

"You have weapons on your aircraft?"

"Better. A Soviet destroyer, _Novosibirsk_. The commander of the battleship, Trinajstic joined the CAEA, so he's with us, fully armed and packed, ready for action!"

"Commander Dmitri Trinajstic? I've heard of him," Sideswipe said as he flipped over a blast of energy fired from Grindor's cannon, "Yeah, didn't he join a while ago?"

"Yes that's right." Epps agreed.

"I'm telling him to fire sea-to-land missiles at that big Decepticon, that you guys are having problem with defeating." I added.

"Remind him to be pure accurate, we have top troops here."

"Don't worry, I got everything under control."

Onboard the _Novosibirsk_, Pacific Ocean…

"Enemy monster in range, sir," Executive Officer Igor Sekiskov told Commander Trinajstic, "It's one fricken large robot."

"We've dealt with a Soviet battlecruiser Decepticon easily, we'll be able to destroy this hunk of metal. Prepare to salvo it!" Trinajstic picked up a phone, "Yeltsin, patch me through to Weapon Centre."

The turrets all along the _Novosibirsk_, turned and pointed at the main land, where Battle Maximus was laying waste to the city.

"Take careful aim, there's friendlies mixed with bad guys."

All the turrets pointed at Battle Maximus.

"FIRE SALVO 1!"

A massive salvo soared out the destroyer with a loud bang. It flew through the air and slammed into the ground near the immense Decepticon, who turned his weapons away from the CAEA as it shook him.

"We've missed. FIRE SALVOS!!!"

Explosions sounded all along the destroyer as salvos flew out of their turrets and rocketed through the air and reached their destination. The first on slammed into an Aviaticon, blowing off its head, killing it instantly. The other salvos slammed into Battle Maximus and the Decepticon super weapon exploded in a ball of flames and collapsed in agony. The other salvos slammed into the Decepticons, killing the evil robots. One slammed into the F-22 Raptor Starscream and ended its life.

One salvo accidently hit Megatron and he ferociously turned and fired a pulsing blast from his fusion cannon at the destroyer. He got a bulls-eye and crippled the warship.

"Sonar! Tidal Wave! Mirage! Destroy that warship!"

Three battleships, lying in the harbour came to life and sailed after the destroyer, the _Novosibirsk_. Tidal Wave was a battle ship, Mirage was a destroyer, and Sonar was a small attack boat. The three Decepticons pounced on the destroyer and tried to sink it.

"Not today Decepticons!" A voice yelled from on high.

The Decepticons stopped what they were doing and looked around when suddenly Tidal Wave got hit by an explosion. The other Decepticons looked up and saw a WWII Aichi D3A Val dive bomber dropping bombs on it.

"You won't sink that boat, not when Hot Shot's in the house!" the Autobot sprayed machine gun fire and dropped bombs on all the Decepticons.

"Autobot scum!" Tidal Wave growled as he swiped at the airplane.

Hot Shot transformed, unsheathed a sword, and decapitated Mirage quickly. He flew over Tidal Wave and blasted him a number of times. The monstrous Decepticon came out of the water and he trudged away and destroyed a CAEA tank. Sonar was hit and then mysteriously disappeared once the smoke cleared.

"Two down, one to go!" Hot Shot chased after Tidal Wave and shot at him with his machine guns. The _Novosibirsk _suddenly exploded and sank under the white-capped waves of the ocean. Coming to an abrupt halt, Hot Shot veered around and flew over to investigate. Once arriving, he transformed and a sceptre impaled right into his head, killing the Autobot instantly.

"Worthless Autobot!" the Decepticon snarled, using his sceptre to warp away.

The Decepticons were still battling when thousands of allied aircraft covered the skies and bombarded the evil Cybertronians. Half of the Decepticons immediately fell victim to the attack.

"Autobots, send these foul Decepticons back into the Abyss!" Lennox yelled, "All other troops, let's move!" he fired sabot rounds into Mindwipe.

The Decepticons were relentless and kept fighting back. Some shot at the pursuing CAEA members while others shot the aircraft above them.

Suddenly all the aircraft were caught in a tight vortex that spun them out of control. The result was collisions and the aircraft were all destroyed. Nonetheless, the air strike was a success; they had killed over fifty-four evil Decepticons and injured much more with the swift attack. As they prepared to finish of the CAEA, a Rockwell B-1B Lancer roared across the enemy and carpet-bombed them, bringing their sheer numbers down to about twenty.


	37. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 37 VICTORY!

"This planet will soon be mine." A horrid voice said as a hideous Decepticon with flames all over it, holding a sceptre in one hand, suddenly appeared by the Autobot leader.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Optimus yelled as the Decepticon used the sceptre and lifted him up and threw him against a wall.

"Who is that?" I asked Ironhide.

"It can't be…" the Autobot 2IC was startled.

"It IS him. The betrayer of the Primes and the first Decepticon." Ratchet said, "The Fallen!"

Megatron immediately followed his master's lead and he blasted Optimus in the front, cracking his chest. Heavily damaged by both the Fallen and Megatron, Optimus Prime collapsed. As he lay very still, a soft, furry creature rubbed its face along the fallen Autobot. At once the Autobot's eyes flew open.

"Silverbolt…?" he asked weakly, "Is it you?"

"Yes Prime, it's me." Silverbolt nudged Optimus gently, "I've successfully killed Blackout, Megatron's loyal wolf. Get up so we can Powerlinx!"

Immediately Optimus and Silverbolt began to combine into a stronger robot.

"Cyber-strength power!" Silverbolt yelled as his wings extended becoming larger and attached to the Autobot leader's back.

"Cyber-strength power!" Optimus Prime yelled and his Energon swords changed into a large battle sword, "Battle Wolf mode!"

Tidal Wave rushed to defend his leader, as Optimus approached Megatron with his sword raise, and smashed the Autobot leader aside. Optimus Battle Wolf quickly stabilized himself and charged at the ever-so big Tidal Wave and unleashed a clean swipe with the sword.

At first nothing happened, then Tidal Wave's head severed from his body and fell to the ground. Then the monstrous Decepticon collapsed and his other parts severed from his body.

"Worthless chunk of steel!" Optimus said and he fired a blast of his ion blaster at the remaining Decepticons.

"Is that all you can come up with Prime?" the Fallen scoffed as the Autobot leader charged at both Decepticons.

Optimus' arm transformed into a giant cannon and he blasted Megatron away and blasted the Fallen into a building. Enraged, the Fallen used his sceptre and sliced Optimus in the face, leaving a scar over the Autobot leader's eye, and stabbed Prime in the leg. Using it to his advantage, Optimus Battle Wolf grabbed the Fallen's sceptre and pulled it out of the evil Decepticon's hands and impaled the evil robot in the chest with it.

"Your rule will never start, you Fallen Prime!" Optimus said and he took out the sceptre and snapped it in half. He then grabbed the Fallen's mask, "Now give me your face!"

"Neither will your rule start, Prime!" the Fallen became ablaze and burned the Autobot leader, "But mine WILL!"

Being part wolf, Optimus yelped and let go of the Decepticon.

"Pathetic Prime; DIE like your brothers!"

"You've picked the wrong planet to mess with!" Optimus Battle Wolf said as he swung his sword and severed the Fallen's mask from his face.

Extremely damaged, the Fallen tried to get away, but Optimus Battle Wolf smashed a fist into the Decepticon's abdomen and pulled out the Decepticon's spark, crushing it and he chopped off the Fallen's head with a swing from his huge sword.

"I rise, you fall!" Optimus released his grip on the evil Prime.

"There's one more you have to fight, Prime!" Megatron shouted and he blasted Optimus in the back, sending the Autobot flying.

Using his winged wolf wings to stabilize himself, Optimus turned around and grabbed the Decepticon leader and delivered a powerful point blank shot in the chest. The Decepticon leader fell over in agony.

"Without Energon, our race will not survive!" Megatron yelled and kicked the Autobot leader in the head, breaking his faceplate.

"With Energon, this war will continue, Megatron!" he shot the Decepticon leader in the head with another point blank range shot, knocking the Decepticon unto the ground.

"Then you have decided your own fate!" Megatron yelled, "Decepticons ATTACK!!!"

Immediately Blackout charged at the Autobot leader along with the surviving Decepticons, but none were powerful enough to match Optimus Battle Wolf. Blackout was blasted in the chest and one of his legs was deeply sliced from Optimus' sword. Soundwave almost killed Prime with his Sonic Cannons, but Optimus had grabbed Jetfire and hurled him into the Communications Officer. Wing Sabre attacked his former leader head on, but was blasted away into a skyscraper.

Outraged, Megatron went through the Autobot ranks and started killing, mercilessly. With a quick shot to the head, he disposed of Blades and Tracks. He tore Trailbreaker apart and severed Kup's head, with a single swipe. Scattorshot, Fastlane, and Flattop were stabbed in the spark, while Override was torn in half.

After Optimus defeated all the Decepticons, he attacked the Decepticon and blasted him to the ground with a quick blast to the face. Megatron retaliated by slicing the Autobot in the head and over the chest. Optimus Battle Wolf stumbled and nearly collapsed as Megatron threw a powerful punch into his gut. Optimus tried to get up again, but the Decepticon leader kicked him down to the ground, and shot the Autobot leader in the chest.

"I shall enjoy watching you die," Megatron scoffed at a very weak Optimus Prime who was struggling to get back onto his feet.

"This ends here, Megatron! One shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus got back on his feet and blasted Megatron in the gut.

"I will not be the one who will fall!" Megatron grabbed Optimus and sliced his arms with his sword.

"Your greed blinds you from seeing the truth!" Optimus armed his blaster and shot Megatron in the face, sending the Decepticon leader flying back into a skyscraper.

Megatron got up to his feet but Optimus Prime kicked him to the ground and stabbed the evil Decepticon leader in the chest.

"Now it's YOUR turn to fall, Megatron!" the Autobot leader said, ripping the sword out of his brother.

"THARSCWEAM!!!" Megatron called out as he fell, his body crumpled and severely injured.

"Any last words, Megatron?"

"You arr jest like me, Aptimus," Megatron laughed, his voice damaged severely, "Kill the othwer apponent and nevwer let 'im wise aggen."

"You don't seem to surprise me, Brother," Optimus noted as he took out his ion blaster and fired, "Now fall!"

Megatron was shot in the chest and energy flowed out of his gaping chest wound. He stared at Optimus briefly and then his head fell.

"Bwother… fwogive…me…" then the Decepticon leader's optics flickered then the lights went out.

"You were a worthy opponent," Optimus said, "Unlike the Fallen."

Blackout lingered in the shadows with Starscream behind his left shoulder. The loyal hound of Megatron was boiling with resentment; he had seen everything. The 2IC had to hold back the massive Decepticon who was ready to pulverize the Autobot leader into scrap metal. Luckily Optimus Prime had walked away.

"No… no… Master." Blackout said as he approached his leader's lifeless corpse and growled ferociously at the Autobots who had left.

I observed silently from the shadows as Blackout cradled his dead master in his arms as the surviving Decepticons gathered around to mourn.

"I swear on my spark and the Decepticon cause that you will be avenged, my Master, and I will continue the war 'til all are gone and the Decepticons remain. Starscream, gaze upon your new leader."

"Long live Blackout, Leader of the Decepticons!" Starscream said loyally and bowed in front of his new leader.

"Decepticons, fall back." The new Decepticon leader ordered, "We will return…"

As the Decepticons (Blackout, Starscream, Wheelie, Zartan, Cooler, Howler, Jetfire, Wing Sabre, and Soundwave *they are the only confirmed ones to have survived*) left in small numbers, the Autobots observed.

"They haven't given up yet, eh Optimus?" I asked.

"They will never give up," the Autobot leader put away his sword, disconnected from the heavily damaged Silverbolt and lifted him up, "CAEA, return to base; we're finished here."

"But what about the other Decepticons?" Ironhide asked.

"We can't fight them… I need to re-energize and power up, and I'm certain the rest of you guys do too."

The Autobots nodded as they watched the Decepticons leave.

"Poor Wing Sabre, he has become subdued by the Decepticons." Sideways noted as they watched the former Autobot leave with the Decepticons.

"He will eventually return to his senses and come back," Optimus said.

"That robot with the flames and the staff was pretty freaky." I shuddered as I kept at the Autobot leader's heel like a good dog.

"It doesn't matter now, Rex. The Fallen and Megatron have both been defeated with no chance of return for either of the two." The Autobot leader made a portal and we all walked into the base.

"Since we're finally at peace, Optimus, can I present to you my baby?"

"Your baby?" the Autobot leader was confused.

"Yes sir, I have adopted him."

"Certainly." Optimus lay Silverbolt in Ratchet's medical centre.

I took Optimus Prime to the portal area and requested for a portal to open just aft of CFB Hornet. Both Autobot and citizen ventured into the portal and emerged on the other side. I went over to the girls' barracks and asked for my baby.

"See? This is Tails." I said holding up my baby to Optimus Prime once I was given him back.

"Tails? Definitely not." Optimus disagreed, "I, for one, would name him… hmm… Cody, Cody Debaby." He stroked the infant's head gently and lifted me up.

"Cody; great name! What an honour to be named by the Master of All Cyber-Dudes!"

"Cyber-Dudes?"

"Yessir!"

"Rex, shall we return to the CAEA headquarters?"

"Certainly," I said, "Besides, someone has to kick some Decepticon arse that is still lying around on this planet."

Optimus laughed heartedly, "You expect to take on all the Decepticons yourself?"

"Why not? Besides, I got the best protector in the Universe."

"True and I will not give up on you, Rex. With the surviving Decepticons, I fear there will be another war to follow. And rumours of The Master Decepticon will increase the Decepticon dream of conquest. But do not lose courage, Rex. This war is on the way to ending."

"Optimus, you're a bitch!"

"Why?"

"Because the Decepticons will want to take their revenge out on you for killing their leader, Megatron." I snickered.

"And I guess you will be coming along with me." Optimus smirked, "Besides, I AM your best protector in the Universe."

"Ha! Ha!" I laughed then went straight-faced, "Optimus, there's a Decepticon behind you!"

"Where?" Optimus unsheathed his Energon swords.

"Even a highly-advanced leader like you could fall for that!" I laughed.

"That was not humorous!"

"*Sigh!* Optimus, there are certain things in this world that you'll learn to understand; humour being one of them."

"Very funny."

As we walked into the portal, I heard Optimus Prime muttering to himself, "Cyber-Dudes?"

I laughed; he definitely needed to learn to adapt to the Earth culture.


	38. Chapter 37

EPILOGUE

Energy from a fragment of the AllSpark empowered the fallen Decepticon leader. Megatron's hand twitched and his optics flickered to life. Still badly damaged, he crawled away like a wretched dog after being humiliated. It was not the last the CAEA had seen Megatron!

"Prime has humiliated me for the last time," he growled as he dragged himself away, taking the AllSpark shard, "Must contact Soundwave. There is NO way anyone could humiliate me like that and get away with it!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
